Un Fanfic de Nygmobblepot
by Diana Rooker
Summary: Porque una relación entre dos mentes inestables, puede terminar de mil maneras e incluso...puede nunca terminar. Si disfrutas del Yaoi o de esta singular pareja, esto te gustará. Confia en Darriot, no te arrepentirás ;)
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche común de la tortuosa Gotham, las luces de neon verdes que venían desde afuera del departamento de Edward Nygma, eran testigo de una curiosa escena, Edward Nygma, consagrado psicópata homicida bebiendo un trago con el gánster más buscado de Gotham, el pingüino, ya hacia unas semanas que se habían vuelto amigos, desde que Edward había encontrado a Oswald agonizando de dolor con un balazo en el hombro a la mitad del bosque donde pensaba deshacerse del cadáver de su ex novia. Un dúo singular, eso sin duda.

Mas si pensamos que esas viejas luces de neón verdes, serían los únicos testigos de lo que esa fría noche iba a darse entre esos dos.

-…y básicamente, pude irme de casa un buen día de otoño a los 19…y vine a estudiar medicina forense aquí, a Gotham, fui el mejor promedio de mi clase…-decía un joven de unos 29 años , alto y delgado con grandes gafas adornando afable rostro, era atractivo , y tenía un gesto dulce para su no muy estable psique, mientras con una blanca sonrisa hablaba sobre cómo se había convertido en forense, con su amigo Oswald, o como le decían en las calles, El pingüino, que le escuchaba con atención, o al menos parecía hacerlo- …también lleve criminología un par de semestres y después de graduarme, conseguí trabajo en el DPGC…- hizo una pausa pensativa, que le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro-… ahí fue donde conocí a la señorita Kringle, la chica de la que te hable…- dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su trago de whisky fino del que Oswald siempre tomaba, aunque no lo disfrutara mucho, ya que el apenas lo había tocado y Oswald ya se había servido el segundo, a veces se preguntaba cuanto debía beber ese hombrecillo para embriagarse en serio.

-ah, la novia a la que mataste?, si…- bebió un poco a su copa y le dio una fumada al cigarrillo que traía en la mano izquierda, sujetándolo con aires elegantes- …suena a que era una chica linda-dijo Oswald con cierta seriedad.

-ah, y lo era…era inteligente, era cálida y tenía unos enormes ojos claros y brillantes, era maravillosa…- dijo Edward con cierta melancolía en su voz, que Oswald pudo sentir sin pesar o tristeza-…solo que…- dijo con cierto humor-…tenía un mal tino para los hombres.

-si, ya lo creo…- entonces ambos comenzaron a reír, Oswald era notablemente más bajo que Edward, uno o dos años mayor, aún más delgado, más pálido, su cabello azabache era lacio y brillante, sus ojos verdes grisáceos eran penetrantes y su rostro severo y sombrío, con ciertos aires de una ansiedad de esas con las que se llega a nacer. Era un de cierto modo atractivo, como siempre pudo decir su madre- sabes, Nygma?...mi madre siempre dijo que las chicas debían tener tres ojos para con los hombres, dos para verles el atractivo físico y uno extra para ver aquí dentro…y ese es siempre el que deben utilizar primero- dijo tocando la frente de su amigo con el índice.

-entonces creo que no estaba tan ciega a fin de cuentas…-dijo Ed entre risas, contagiando así al pequeño pálido su risa era más nerviosa que la de Edward, peo se veía sincera.

-si, creo que mi madre tampoco, me decía que cualquier chica que tuviera la suerte de tenerme en su vida, sería una mujer suertuda y muy dichosa por tener a un hombre tan encantador y apuesto a su lado…valla, lo que hace el amor con la vista o no?-dijo Oswald con más melancolía que humor.

-hehehe, pues si tú lo dices…- dijo Edward mientras observaba como Oswald apagaba su cigarrillo y se encendía otro con mucho cuidado- sabes?, mi padre decía que si lograba aprender a deletrear mi nombre entes de terminar la secundaria, podía darme por bien servido…no quería dejarme estudiar, en fin, ahora se deletrear la palabra esternocleido mastoideo y el hombre ya está tres metros bajo tierra hahahahaha- y por alguna extraña razón Oswald también comenzó a reír.

-…y donde estaba tu madre?- pregunto Oswald llevando la copa de Whisky a sus labios.

-ella murió al darme a luz…- Oswald se quedó mirándolo atentamente- mi padre me crio y siempre fue…un bastardo, no había terminado la preparatoria cuando embarazo a mi madre, así que decidió tomar toda su frustración y odio hacia el mundo y hacia si mismo y reventarlas sobre mi durante 15 , malditos, años… -su expresión se volvió oscura y llena de odio, mientras clavaba su mirada en el vacío, se quedó callado unos segundos y con una sonrisa jovial le dijo a Oswald-…al final, fue arrestado por no pagar sus multas de tránsito y mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, se encargó de ayudarme a terminar mis estudios y me envió aquí ,a Gotham, donde había vivido casi toda su vida de joven…tal vez fue de ayuda que mi padre fuera un estúpido hijo de puta-dijo Edward con satisfacción.

-por qué?...- dijo el azabache dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo.

-…porque siempre tuve razones para demostrarle que era más listo que él, que era mejor y cada vez que me veía con ese odio, me lo demostraba…lástima que entendí eso cuando ya estaba viviendo por acá…- dijo con un gesto curioso de claridad-…oye Oswald, si no te molesta decirme, digo…somos amigos, no?...

-pues estoy bebiendo una copa contigo, y afuera hay cientos de cosas que hacer, pero en lugar de eso estoy cautivo en tu casa con una herida de bala en el hombro que tú me curaste y que si no mal recuerdo, me drogaste para hacerlo…no lo se, tal vez si- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente al castaño.

-excelente, porque siempre había tenido una duda sobre ti…-Oswald se reclino sobre su asiento y cruzo una pierna.

-te escucho…-dijo con cierta seriedad.

-emmm, bueno…que te paso en tu pierna?-dijo acomodándose los lentes y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, pudo darse cuenta de que la pregunta había incomodado al oji verde-…sino quieres decirme, yo…

-no, no es eso…es solo que, no hablo mucho de eso, es todo….- explico Oswald tragándose el nudo de tu garganta-…sabes?, es otra cosa que tenemos en común…-hizo una pausa y comenzó a contarle-…mi padre fue, un animal, siempre nos golpeaba, a mi madre y a mi, a veces la comida estaba muy caliente y PAM, a veces estaba de mal humor y BOOm, otras simplemente estaba demasiado cerca y…-se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a rompérsele la voz- ahhh, un día me rompió la pierna…-entonces pudo su mano sobre la pierna que le cojeaba-… por…por un maldito caballito de madera que estaba en su escritorio…-dijo con cierto rencor agrio en su sonrisa-…yo tenía 5 años, recuerdo que había bebido muchísimo, y que cuando me lanzo de las escaleras mi pierna de partió en dos desde la rodilla, entonces mi madre le grito "no volverás a lastimar a mi Oswald", tomo un cuchillo entre sus manos y se lo hundió en la garganta…recuerdo que lo vi todo, pero extrañamente, me sentí muy feliz y entonces supe…que mi madre siempre iba a protegerme y yo decidí que haría lo mismo, por eso…nunca deje que me reacomodaran la pierna…porque sería un recuerdo permanente de ella y de lo que hizo por mi…-dijo con una gran serenidad en su rostro, para haber sido uno de los acontecimientos más traumáticos de su vida-…como lo que tu haces conservando los lentes de tu novia.

-…cielos, Oswald, yo…-dijo Edward sorprendido por la historia del azabache-…pensé que había sido producto de alguna guerra de pandillas o algo así.

-…pues, sabes? Las guerras de pandillas me dejaron menos, tengo una cicatriz en la mano de una vez que Fish Mooney me clavo un cuchillo…creo que una pierna rota es lo menos que puedo esperar de la vida.

-así parece….-se quedaron hablando hablando durante un buen rato, de diversos temas, sus vidas, sus pensamientos, las personas que habían conocido, especialmente Fish Mooney, Jim Gordon, la difunta Kirsten Kringle y el bastardo de Theo Galavan. Pasaron las horas y la botella de whisky fino, del que tanto disfrutaba Oswald comenzaba a vaciarse, sus palabras comenzaban a parecer balbuceos y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse….diferente.

-te digo, Eddie, no comprendo a las mujeres…-dijo Oswald con ciertos rastros de alcohol en su voz-…siempre creen que son el centro del mundo, quieren ser mimadas y queridas, pero nunca están satisfechas, quieren tipos caballerosos y encantadores…pero siempre son unas perras-dijo con cierto tono amanerado en su voz.

-…lo sé, me creerás que la maldita de Kringle había estado saliendo con un maldito musculito patrullero que ,a golpeaba siempre por nada y no solo eso… la engañaba- dijo con el mismo tono amanerado y ebrio.

-no te creo, con quién?...-dijo el pequeño azabache con un gracioso asombro.

-una zorrita de recursos humanos…-dijo Eddie casi balbuceando

-ahh, perra…-dijo Oswald antes de tomar un trago de licor directo de la botella.

-dímelo a mi…-ambos rieron y se dieron cuenta de que la botella ya se había acabado, entonces Oswald se levantó y se aflojo la corbata que siembre usaba.

-ahhh, bueno creo que voy a dormir….-dijo comenzando a avanzar al sofá.

-pero aun es joven la noche…-dijo Edward.

-pues tu haz lo que quieras, yo estoy cansado…-dijo a punto de sentarte en el sofá para dormir. Entonces Edward se quedó parado frente al pequeño oji verde.

-lo que yo quiera?...-dijo de una manera un poco neutra.

-si…-dijo Oswald intentando recostarse, entonces, un fugaz beso de un castaño de lentes grandes cayo en sus labios, entonces se incorporó aturdido y molesto.

-NYGMA, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO…-dijo Oswald apartándose furioso y limpiando sus labios con molestia.

-lo que quiero, creo…-dijo Edward con mucha naturalidad.

-NO, TU ME BESASTE, NYGMA….Y EN LA BOCA, ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?...-dijo Oswald muy molesto.

-eso creo, pero no veo que tenga que ver eso…-a Oswald le molestaba mucho la naturalidad con la que estaba hablando.

-por Dios…-dijo mientras se tallaba los labios con ira y era seguido por un ligeramente ebrio Edward.

-no lo disfrutaste?...-dijo caminando tras del azabache.

-tu qué crees, idiota…-dijo Oswald realmente aturdido.

-oh, solo es que te tome desprevenido…-sonrió ligeramente el castaño intentando repetir su acto, pero no contaba con que Oswald sacaría una navaja y lo alejaría con su casi habitual tono amenazador.

-aléjate, maldito demente…-Eddie ni siquiera se inmuto ante esta reacción y implemente siguió acercándose-…TE LO ADVIERTO, NYGMA, SI TE ACERCAS UN PASO MAS Y NO DUDARE EN SACARTE LOS OJOS…-amenazo el pequeño azabache con ira en sus ojos sombríos.

-acercarme cómo? Así?...-dijo el castaño sonriendo e intentando acorralar al azabache contra la pared, haciéndolo retroceder lentamente.

-te estas ganando un golpe, maldito…-dijo el pálido joven mientras la mirada añorante, satisfecha y deseosa del castaño lo laceraba.

-cielos, me va a doler?…-dijo con un tono suave en su voz.

-oh y valla que si…- dijo el azabache de la misma forma, clavándole la mirada en sus ojos almendrados, mientras lo sentía cada vez más cerca de su rostro y su espalda cada vez más cerca de la pared, con el agarre de la navaja cada vez más débil.

-excelente….-sonrió el castaño delgado, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía contra la pared, con su respiración chocando contra la suya. Le parecía tan tierno verlo tan amenazante y a la vez tan adorable.

-verdad que si?...- entonces sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, sus miradas se cruzaron y la navaja que hace unos momentos era defensa de un nervioso azabache, ahora estaba en el suelo. Entonces el castaño sonrió y dijo de una manera suave e incluso dulce, pero de cierto modo siniestra.

-te habían dicho que tienes ojos preciosos?...-entonces el pequeño Cobblepot sonrió y tomando los lentes del castaño y quitándoselos suavemente dijo de la misma forma.

-no….a ti te habían dicho que tienes una linda sonrisa?...-esto hizo sonreír dulcemente al castaño que simplemente sostuvo una de sus manos y con retuvo contra la pared, dudaron por un segundo, sintiendo que algo no debía andar bien, hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un suave y tierno rose, seguido de otros pocos tímidos besos entre sonrisas nerviosas , entonces los instintos se apoderaron de ambos, no más género, reglas, moral, no más pensamientos. Eddie solo quería seguir saboreando esos labios pálidos del azabache, con sabor a whisky y tabaco, esos labios asesinos, fueron profundizando lentamente, entonces el oji verde se acercó más al castaño presionándolo contra sí, entonces Eddie paso su mano por la cintura de Oswald haciéndole suspirar, un beso largo y tierno se dio hasta que se separaron para tomar aire y regalarse una sonrisa, entonces el castaño de ojos dulces dijo suavemente.

-señor Pingüino, la habitación esta por allá…-entonces Oswald lo miro con una dulce combinación de sorpresa y complicidad, combinada con malicia.

-si…si allí esta- sonrió el azabache para luego dejar que un nuevo beso, apasionado y desesperado iniciara y no quisiera terminar, entonces el castaño bajo hacia el cuello del joven Cobblepot mientras deslizaba su saco por sus brazos, para luego quitárselo a él, avanzaron hasta la habitación, presos de un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo, entonces comenzó a desabotonar su camisa a la par de Nygma , llegaron hasta la habitación, tomando aire después de ese largo agasaje, el castaño delgado y alto lanzo al azabache contra el colchón y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, bajando por su blanco y delgado torso y desabotonando sus pantalones, entonces el oji verde lo tomo por el cabello y le robo un beso mordelón lleno de angustia, como si sintiera que fueran a morir de esa manera en cualquier momento, entonces Eddie le acaricio el mentón y acomodándose sobre el, le dijo sonriente:

-descuida amigo, tenemos una larga noche por delante…- las mismas palabras que uso cuando se conocieron.

-excelente…-rio Oswald antes de volverlo a besar.

El resto de la historia, no es necesario contarla, al fin y al cabo solo las débiles luces de neón serian testigos de esta pequeña travesura de estos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holitas mis queridototes engendros del ,al, soy su amiga Darriot y hoy os traigo un fanfic más de Nygmobblepot por qué? POR QUE YOLO.**

Las razones se habían perdido completamente, ya no existía razonamiento, ni mucho menos, ya no existía el mundo, solo ellos dos, Edward y Oswald, solo eso, solo ellos dos sabían lo que habían estado haciendo hasta casi las 5 de mañana, que en un punto dado ya no podían ni con su propia respiración, ese sabor a licor dentro de sus bocas los había embriagado aun mas, el tiempo y el espacio se convirtieron en nada, frente a esa hambre que tenían en sus bocas, ese temblor que tenían en sus cuerpos, el sudor enfriándose con la brisa que entraba por alguna ventana abierta de la que nunca se enteraron, no sabían ni como se sentían, solo podían sentir sus corazones galopar dentro de la caja torácica que estaba a punto de reventar, presos de un deseo enfermizo y de la lujuria en una expresión casi cruda, que en un punto se convirtió en una ternura agria, en un desazón tan dulce de saber que algo no estaba bien en cada contacto de sus labios, que estaban fallándose a ellos mismos, que estaban entrando en un camino sin retorno del que difícilmente iban a escapar, esa sensación fue ahogada con el placer y el cansancio de ese clímax lleno de ansiedad, para después tenderse el castaño de ojos engañosos sobre la espalda de ese agotado azabache que incrédulamente cerro los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento:

-estas bien?...- dijo el castaño acariciando nerviosamente el hombro de Oswald mientras recuperaba la respiración y acomodaba su cabello empapado en sudor y despeinado.

-si…-dijo el pequeño hombrecillo recuperando el aliento de a poco, Edward observo la cicatriz de la herida de bala en su hombro, observo todas las cicatrices que tenía en su pálido y delgado torso, algunas eran muy viejas, otras nuevas. A él le parecía casi una ironía, lo inocente y temeroso que se veía al estar con él, y el cómo no lo era en absoluto. Era arrogante y sombrío, pero aun poseía inocencia, una inocencia triste, en el fondo seguía siendo ese mismo niño asustado y desesperado.

-sabes?...-se acercó a su oído con ternura- hubo un punto en el que pensé que te romperías …-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo con una expresión única el rostro de su azabache. Mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y su espalda, como tratando de darle calor.

-ahhh, esa es la historia de mi vida…- Edward entendía perfectamente eso, sentir que en cualquier momento no podrás soportarlo más, pero resulta que cada momento de la batalla lo disfrutaste con todo tu ser, aunque…desde esa posición era un poco incómodo pensarlo así.

-oye, que era lo que intentabas decirme?...- Oswald se dio cuenta de que si querías a alguien que te hiciera las preguntas más incomodas de la historia, ese era Nygma. Pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas para protestar. Así que simplemente se giró sobre si quedando justo cara a cara con esos ojos almendrados y le dijo en una voz débil.

-…quería decirte que ya te detuvieras…-dijo con un poco de seriedad.

-ay ajaaaaaa…esa ni tú te la crees…-rio Nygma dándole un beso en su pálido cuello.

-no me tientes Nygma, sigo molesto contigo…- dijo con cierta acritud incorporándose rápidamente, dándole la espalda al otro joven. Para colocarse su bóxer y encenderse un cigarrillo.

-por qué?, si el que dejo toda mordisqueada mi almohada fuiste tú…- la naturalidad con la que hablo era casi cómica, para una frase tan incómoda, Oswald lo miro con molestia y llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca, le dijo:

-ya cállate, Nygma…-dijo el pequeño Cobblepot sonrojado por esa frase y dándole un golpe a su cigarrillo-…sabes? No solo eres bueno para matar personas, también lo eres para matar el ambiente…- dijo poniéndose su camisa blanca de mangas largas, pero sin cerrarla aun.

-por qué me tratas así? Hace rato te veías complacido…-dijo sentándose sobre la cama viendo como Oswald se levantaba para ir al baño.

-sabes? Complacido es la última palabra que deberías usar en nuestra situación…- dijo gritándole desde el baño.

-qué situación?...-a Oswald comenzaba a irritarle que no se diera cuenta de lo incómodo y extraño de este asunto- dormimos juntos, y eso que?...-dijo desde la puerta del baño ahora con su bóxer y su camiseta puestos.

-como que Y ESO QUE?...-dijo el azabache saliendo del baño-…SOMOS HOMBRES, MALDITA SEA, ESTO NO ES NORMAL…- grito el hombrecillo muy irritado.

-quien lo dice?...-replico Edward.

-pues el hecho de que TUVIERA QUE ESTAR EBRIO PARA HACERLO…-dijo Oswald ahora más molesto.

-de hecho yo estaba más ebrio que tu…- al parecer Eddie lo veía completamente normal, demasiado.

-tú en serio estas grave…- dijo intentando salir de la habitación.

-Oswald, Oswald, escúchame…-dijo deteniéndolo con fuerza-…mira, sé que esto es raro, pero, demonios, crees que me importa a estas alturas?...-dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-tal vez a ti no, pero a mi si…por si no lo sabias tengo una reputación, correcto?...-dijo Oswald intentando evitar la mirada de Nygma.

-si, reputación de gángster, tramposo, listo y loco…pero no de macho-replico Eddie con una sonrisa.

-no hablamos de MI reputación de MACHO o de TU reputación de SOPLA NUCAS, hablamos de que, somos amigos, somos socios y no es normal que los amigos y los socios SE VALLAN A LA CAMA POR CASI 6 HORAS…- grito el pingüino en la cara de Nygma-…ININTERRUMPIDAS- el castaño se quedó callado un rato y con seriedad le pregunto.

-…y te gustó?...-Oswald no respondió nada y solo desvió la mirada.

-respóndeme…- su tono de voz comenzó a oscurecerse, entonces el pingüino respondió en voz baja y un poco avergonzado.

-un poco...-dijo en una voz demasiado baja.

-no te oí…-canturreo sonriente el chico Nygma.

-UN POCO, un poquitín bastante…-esta última palabra la dijo como balbuceando para que no lo escuchara.

-entonces, si como tu dices, lo que paso entre nosotros anoche no fue "normal" o "correcto" o "consiente"…que fue?-dijo Edward como si estuviera diciendo un acertijo, pero por primera vez, Oswald no supo responder.

-puesss…-se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo-…un accidente-dijo con una graciosa voz fingida.

-Oswald, un accidente es pisar el pie de alguien en el cine…NO IRTE A LA CAMA CON EL…-le grito ahora irritado igualmente.

-…tu como sabes?...-dijo ya bastante nervioso e incómodo.

-Oswald…-dijo ahora con mucha severidad.

-escúchame, Nygma…-dijo el azabache intentando calmarse-…lo de anoche, fue, no voy a negarlo…divertido, fue espontaneo, fue muy inesperado, fue un juego muy bizarro…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa involuntaria-…pero solo eso, no significo nada, fue como…como una botana-dijo intentando restarle importancia.

\- Pingüino, no puedes comparar el sexo con las botanas…-dijo Nygma con molestia.

-como que no, es un gusto, es lo mismo…-dijo escudándose con un amanerado acento.

-pues si a esas vamos, los dos sabemos que sabes no te conformarás con una sola vez …-dijo hablándole retadoramente a la cara.

-a qué demonios te refieres?...-dijo sin dejarse intimidar.

-tú mismo lo dijiste, nene, esto es como las papas, NO TE PUEDES COMER SOLO UNA, siempre se te antoja más…-dijo acercándose de forma amenazante.

-ah si?...-dijo el azabache haciendo lo mismo. Solo fue cuestión de instantes para que se clavaran en los labios un beso lleno de malicia y enojo, un beso más bien violento, que Eddie rompió con una jeringa en el cuello de Oswald haciéndolo perder el conocimiento de a poco:

-lo siento, Ozzie, pero tengo que ir a trabajar y este numerito es muy desgastante…-dijo viendo con una sonrisa enternecida como Oswald se aferraba a el con la fuerza que se iba desvaneciendo de su cuerpo-…dulces sueños, nene- entonces el pequeño oji verde cayo dormido.

-ay, Oswald, te habían dicho lo lindo que te vez dormido?...-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha al verlo inconsciente. Una vez más le había ganado la partida, al despertar no se lo perdonaría…o tal vez si?

 **DEJEN COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, listos para el Nygmoblepot?**

La luz de la ventana le penetro los parpados haciéndolo despertar de a poco, se sentía mareado y tenía un extraño dolor en los hombros y las caderas, la cabeza le dolía ligeramente y la luz le molestaba mucho, evidentemente todo eso era la combinación de su ligero estado briago de la noche anterior, un gran ataque de cólera y una estúpida aguja en el cuello, y aunque dolor fuera algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, esa dolencia en las caderas le provocaba una combinación de emociones mezcladas con el dolor que le daba nauseas, decidió intentar levantarse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no traía pantalones y su camisa estaba abierta, en resumen, su ropa no estaba en buen estado para usarla, así que primero que nada se dio una ducha rápida y no muy cómoda ya que casi a cada instante una película de recuerdos "sucios" le llenaba los parpados, revolviendo la culpa con la risa y la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, así que decidió salir rápido y no vio más remedio que tomar alguna de Edward tuviera en los cajones, así que tomo una camiseta de mangas largas en cuello en V color negro y unos jeans que le quedaban un poco largos, decidió acomodar su cabello y mandar al diablo a Nygma un rato, tal vez salir a distraerse y con suerte alguien le dispararía desde algún techo, peor al querer abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave, quiso forzarla, pero no pudo, porque tenia broches también por afuera, entonces sintió que ahora si ese Cuatro ojos ya se había pasado de la raya, fue a buscar a la cocina algo con que tirar el cerrojo y se encontró con una nota:

- _querido Oswald, si estas leyendo esto, significa que el sedante ya paso y tienes dolor de cabeza y de caderas…-sintió unas ganas enormes de tirarle los dientes a ese sujeto-…también significa que intentaste abrir la puerta y estas en la cocina buscando algo para forzarla o una llave para abrirla, que sepas, que yo mismo me encargue de hacerte imposible salir, confió en que no llamaras a la policía ya que eres un hombre buscado…-la rabia se apodero de Oswald muy rapido-…se que ahora estas molesto, y lo entiendo, se que detestas el sedante, pero es que te estabas poniendo muy difícil, asi que será mejor que ambos enfriemos nuestra cabeza mientras no nos veamos, yo volveré a las 9:00, te prepare el desayuno con analgésicos para tus dolores, también puedes ponerte mi ropa si necesitas y si te aburres, tengo como 6 metros de libros, un piano y una televisión, cualquier duda sobre este mensaje, mi numero esta al reverso…_

-MALDITO HIJO DE…-maldijo Oswald en voz alta ante al impotencia y cólera que le provocaba esa carta, porque, después de haberlo sedado contra su voluntad, tenía el descaro de dejarle una notita como esa, y por encima de todo, después de algo que podría llamarse violación . Pero sucede una cosa…

-..eso no fue una violación-dijo con mucha ira y culpa en su voz, para luego azotar su cabeza contra la barra- AHHHH, maldita sea, maldito seas Nygma, Maldito seas Oswald, Malditas sean las botellas de Martell ,Maldito seas padre y perdóname madre por maldecir tanto…-dijo mirando al cielo y tirando una patada muy fuerte a la pared.

-a ver, relájate Oswald, ya lo dijo la notita, enfríate la cabeza y piensa que…TAN JODIDAMENTE EBRIO DEBES ESTAR PARA DEJAR QUE…-entonces esas imágenes volvieron a su mente- ahhh, YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO, COBBLEPOT…- se reprochó a si mismo-..es como tú lo dijiste, fue algo esporádico, un único suceso, no significa nada, no…-entonces su mente comenzó a contradecirlo-..Entonces por qué no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza?...-volvió a responderse solo-…bueno, porque es mi amigo y resulta perturbador…- estaba peleando consigo mismo, en definitiva el síndrome de Nygma era contagioso.

-no será que si te gusto, perro?...-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro discutiendo consigo mismo.

-nah, cómo crees?, imposible…-se dijo con algo de tono de reclamo.

-qué crees que diría tu madre?...- se reprochó con dureza

-que, qué bueno que no hay otra mujer hahaha…-dijo con un poco de humor.

-NO ES GRACIOSO…-se reprochó a si mismo

-hehe ya se…-dijo resignado

-ahora que harás?...-se preguntó a si mismo

-nada de policía, eso es seguro…-afirmo

-entonces?...replico

-no parece querer lastimarme…-pensó tranquilizándose un poco

-y si lo hace?...-dijo de forma desconfiada

-no será peor de lo que ya me ha pasado…-dijo con algo de positivismo

-porque ya descartaste la violación, cierto?...-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-…vas a acabar igual de loco si sigues hablando solo, Oswald…-se dijo a si mismo, regresando a la realidad, entonces recordó el desayuno del que hablaba en la nota y además de que no había comido nada más que una botella de whisky desde anoche, así que en serio necesitaba algo de comer, entonces se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba un plato cubierto con una bandeja de metal con una nota pegada:

- _debes tener hambre, así que hice esto_

 _Xoxo_

 _Cariños,_

-eres un tarado…-dijo en un tono más bien cariñoso para tal frase, entonces destapo el plato dejando ver un plato de Hot Cakes con fresas y mermelada con un corazón dibujado en el centro, a Oswald le pareció algo afeminado y ridículo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal gesto. Devoró ese delicioso desayuno y luego se sintió un poco menos molesto con Nygma, tal vez en serio lo estaba tratando con cierto cariño, entonces miles de preguntas raras comenzaron a rondarle la mente dibujándole una sonrisa en el rostro que no se percató que estaba ahí y en un momento dado, de manera involuntaria, el olor de la camiseta que tenía puesta comenzó a agradarle, era el olor que Nygma siempre desprendía, era lo que hacía el olor a muerto, colonia de hombre y gel anti bacteria combinados, un olor extraño pero que le provocó una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, las chicas lo llamaban "mariposas", el solo quiso pensar que era malestar estomacal, aunque ese malestar no le provoca a uno echarse a reír sin ninguna razón y que le ardan las mejillas por el calor. A quien le importaba?, si estaba cautivo y perdido? A quien le interesan las razones o las justificaciones? A nadie, si te sientes tan feliz, como hace años no te sentías.

Entonces decidió sentarse al piano y descargar su mente.

-eres un gran y monumental tarado…-dijo de una manera alegre mientras sostenía la tela de la camiseta cerca de su rostro- …grandísimo, indiscutible y hermoso bastardo …TE DETESTOOOO-dijo como si en serio fuera a explotar en emociones en ese momento mientras reía en voz alta y la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más difícil de borrar.

Mientras tanto en el DPCG, un contento Nygma se paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que usualmente hacia como forense, últimamente había cada vez más muertes por suicidio, y le tocaba hacer muchos peritajes, su mente debía estar concentrada en su trabajo, pero sucede que no podía sacarse esos 60 kg de nervios rotos, esos ojos verdes grisáceos y ese pequeño delgado torso cubierto por heridas y cicatrices, se preguntaba como era posible que un momento fue tierno y emocionante, y al otro podía ser tan frio y terco, aun después de que no hiciera realmente nada para molestarlo, tal vez fuese una negación tremenda. No era como si en serio fuera tan normal para el, nunca antes había hecho algo así con alguien más que no fuera Kirsten Kringle, y ahora acababa de clavarse en la mente una idea completamente loca y cientos de preguntas sin sentido, posiblemente las mismas que tenía Oswald.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que esas preguntas se las iban a responder en los siguientes días, comenzando por esa misma noche.

-hola?...-dijo Nygma al entrar a su departamento, encontrándose con una mesa muy bien puesta, todo bien ordenado, un par de libros sobre la mesita de la lámpara y una canción de piano sonando, siendo ejecutada por el chico Cobblepot.

-ah, hola, bienvenido a casa…-sonrió el azabache sin apartar sus manos de las teclas que tocaban felizmente esa vieja canción de jazz, La vida es rosa.

-Y esto?...-dijo observando la mesa que tenía dos platos.

-ah, pensé que si tu te habías tomado la molestia de prepararme el desayuno y todo, yo tendría que hacer algo parecido, no?...-dijo Oswald con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-realmente no esperaba esto…-dijo Eddie.

-yo tampoco esperaba sobrevivir a esto…-dijo pasando su mano por la herida de su hombro-…la vida es extraña, o no?- Edward asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-ah, lo que me recuerda, necesito revisar esa herida….-dijo Nygma acercándose rápidamente al azabache.

-antes de cenar?...-dijo el apartando su hombro. Y ladeando tiernamente la cabeza persuadiendo al castaño.

-bien…-accedió Nygma-…y que preparaste?-pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a Oswald.

-rabioles caseros…-dijo viendo como el castaño los probaba.

-Dios, que delicia…-dijo maravillado- donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?...

-trabaje un rato en un restaurante de Salvatore Maroni, aprendí a cocinar algunas cosas ahí…-dijo Oswald sin darle mucha importancia.

-aprendes rápido, esto es delicioso…-dijo Eddie en tono de alago.

-sabia que te gustaría…-se quedaron cayados un instante hasta que Oswald rompió el silencio- y como estuvo tu día?...

-normal, ya sabes, todo mundo pregunta por ti, ebrios entrando y saliendo, ah y últimamente han llegado bastantes suicidios…-comento Eddie con bastante naturalidad.

-cual de todos tus clientes son beneficiarios?...-dijo Oswald con algo de humor, refiriéndose a cuantos había matado.

-por fortuna para ellos, ninguno…-ambos empezaron a reír cordialmente, parecía que no habían peleado hace unas horas. Todo era tan tranquilo.

Terminaron su cena y Nygma procedió a revisar la herida de Oswald.

-quítate la camiseta…-le dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes de latex.

-para que?...-dijo Oswald desconfiado.

-necesito quitarte las vendas, tonto…- Oswald un poco incómodo se quitó la camiseta y se sentó en frente de Nygma en el sofá- eso es, no tardare mucho, solo debemos cambiarlos y ver que tanto ha sanado…-entonces comenzó a cortarlos con una pequeñas tijeras, dejando el torso de Oswald completamente expuesto, un silencio pacifico inundo la habitación. Se sentían tranquilos y faltos de todo mal sentimiento. Era extraño.

-mira eso, ya vas mejorando…-dijo observando la herida del hombro del azabache-…te duele esto?-dijo presionando a la altura de su clavícula.

-casi no…-dijo Oswald un poco nervioso por el tono de voz tan tranquilo de Edward

-y esto?...-dijo presionando un poco más para su cuello.

-no…-ni siquiera lo estaba viendo

-y esto…-dijo presionando directamente en el hombro

-me molesta un poco…-dijo quejándose.

-bueno, creo que ya solo necesitas una gasa, ya solo es la superficie, estarás bien en una semana o tal vez dos…me sorprende lo rápido que te curas-dijo viendo como Oswald se colocaba la camiseta rápidamente.

Entonces Eddie se quedó callado contemplando el gesto del azabache que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo.

-quieres ver una película?...-le pregunto rápidamente.

-claro- acepto Oswald sentándose junto a Edward en el sofá. Entonces comenzaron a buscar canales en la televisión buscando algo bueno que ver.

-Octopussy?..-sugirio Oswald

-nah…

-Volver al futuro?...-dijo ahora Edward.

-nah…

-Donnie Darko?...-dijo Oswald ahora.

-aburrido…

-Star Wars?...-dijo Eddie.

-Nerd…

-Secreto en la montaña?...-dijo Oswald, ambos se miraron como adivinando sus pensamientos y dijeron.

-definitivamente no…-dijeron al unisono.

-el coleccionista de huesos?...-dijo Edward, a esto ambos accedieron y se quedaron viendo la t.v hasta que se quedaron dormidos, con la cabeza del azabache recargada en el hombro del castaño.

Ahí estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Nygmobblepot va llegando y yo acá casual, cenando tamales XD…POR QUE TODOS NOS DIRIGIMOS AL MISMO ESTINO QUE OSWALD, lee y comenta, que tu sabes que te gusta ;)**

La mañana caía helada sobre Gotham, las tupidas nubes grises que habitualmente encapotaban el cielo impedían la entrada de la luz cálida del sol, el bullicio de la ciudad era como siempre, lo suficientemente el escandaloso, como para mantener a la ciudad viva. El ambiente era lúgubre y el aire del exterior entraba húmedo y gélido, aunque, pese a las condiciones, ese frio nunca fue capaz de penetrar en la paz y la calidez de ese pequeño sofá donde yacían los dos amigos Edward y Oswald, profundamente dormidos, con la cabeza del castaño sobre el hombro del pálido oji verde, acurrucada cómodamente, con uno de sus brazos rodeando el costado del azabache en modo de una acción involuntaria para darse calor durante la noche, el azabache no se había dado cuenta hasta que su sueño ligero se hizo presente ante la ligera frescura que sintió en su respiración.

Fue despertando de a poco, comenzando a percatarse del calor que le proporcionaba la presencia recostada en su hombro. Fue aclarando su vista y pudo divisar al delgado castaño dormitando cómodamente en su hombro, reflejando en su rostro una gran paz. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos instantes, pensando en lo irónico que era que fuese un psicópata homicida, pero que en ese momento se viera tan inofensivo e incluso tierno, como podía dormir tan tranquilamente, o el por qué se sentía tan bien durmiendo a su lado. Esos pensamientos hicieron que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa, esa clase de sonrisas que solo su madre había visto y que no podía dejar que Edward viera por nada del mundo, eso pensaba Oswald, ya que como ya le había quedado bien claro a Nygma, o le gustaba dejar que las personas viran lo que sentía. Y con el ya lo habia hecho muchas veces. Decidió levantarse con mucho sigilo, ir a darse una ducha caliente, luego ponerse el traje que Nygma se había encargado de dejar listo para usarse, pasar un peine por su cabeza y luego ir a servirse un café con un par de sorbos de licor, para afrontar un largo día. Una vez que termino su café se encendió un cigarrillo y mientras fumaba tranquilamente se quedó observando la ventana con mucha tranquilidad, pensando y planeando cientos de cosas.

Entonces el castaño comenzó a despertar muy despacio, como resistiéndose a dejar su comodidad, comenzó a tallarse los ojos y a estirarse para poder despertar bien, se colocó los lentes y chasqueo sus dedos entrelazando sus manos.

-buenos días, dormilón…-dijo Oswald desde la ventana, recargándose en el marco con sus aires siempre elegantes, puesto a su ya maltratada figura.

-ahh, hola…-dijo Eddie en un bostezo largo-…tan temprano y fumando, Oswald?- pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras se ponía de pie.

-tu juegas videojuegos y armas rompecabezas, yo bebo, fumo y me gusta la farra; cada quien con sus vicios, Nygma…- bromeo el azabache llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

-sabes que a ese paso morirás joven?...-le pregunto sonriéndole mientras se colocaba junto a el en la ventana.

-qué curioso…yo pensaba decirte que a ese paso tu morirías virgen- dijo lanzando una mirada lasciva y maliciosa al castaño, que solo no rayaría en la seducción por la actitud que siempre mantenía.

-bueno, soy un hombre con suerte…-dijo regalándole al azabache una sonrisa muy cálida- al igual que tu….-entonces Oswald lo volteo a ver con seriedad.

-no, yo no creo que en la suerte… realmente, yo creo que lo que me ha pasado, es producto de las mismas cosas que he hecho-dijo clavando su mirada clara en el cristal.

-hablas de que todo te lo haz merecido?...-pregunto Nygma haciendo lo mismo.

-pues si mate a Fish Mooney y me hice con un imperio, si traicione a su gente, fui arrestado por el DPGC, se había ordenado mi muerte y puesto a eso, sigo aquí, si traicione a Maroni y a Falcone al mismo tiempo y aun asi nadie me hizo daño nunca, si no pude pelear contra Galavan y mi madre fue asesinada….´-esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura-…si casi muero por un disparo en mi hombro y me encontré con un demente forense en el bosque, llegando a donde estoy ahora…no sé, creo que todo me lo he merecido-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, esto último hizo que Eddie sonriera con cierta emoción difícil de ocultar. Se quedaron callados unos minutos, mientras Eddie se colocaba la ropa y Oswald leía un par de páginas de un libro que le había interesado mucho, acerca de un niño huérfano que había viajado a Londres, sido adoptado por una pandilla de ladrones, luego por una familia acomodada, luego era secuestrado y herido en varias ocasiones, esa mala suerte le recordaba mucho a sus primeros y torpes pasos en la jerarquía criminal de Gotham.

Pasados unos minutos Eddie salió de la habitación vestido para trabajar, con su peinado bien acomodado y sus zapatos bien boleados, recibió una mirada divertida del azabache.

-mirate….tienes una cita?...-dijo Oswald bromeando con el cuidado aspecto del castaño.

-me lo dice el que se la vive disfrazado de Pingüino…- dijo de la misma forma.

-ya quisieras tener mi estilo, Nygma…-dijo Oswald con un elegante sarcasmo.

-no todos somos El Rey de Gotham, Cobblepot…- le dijo mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en la sala, Oswald se rio por lo bajo, mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Una vez lo hizo, lo apago contra el lavamanos y tomando su sombrilla se dirigió a la puerta con su típico paso cojo.

\- a donde vas?...- se apresuró a preguntar Nygma siguiendo al azabache.

-tú tienes trabajo…pues yo también, tengo un imperio en ruinas que necesita levantarse y eso no se logra en 8 horas- dijo acercándose a la puerta, antes de ser detenido por Edward.

-qué piensas hacer?...- su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

-pues, hare como que es asunto tuyo y te diré que…- básicamente le dijo en una manera cortante "no es tu problema"-…primero reuniré a los muchachos, conseguiré armas, recuperaremos los negocios que podamos y nos haremos con alguno nuevo, mientras recuperamos terreno, yo recuperare influencias…y tal vez en 2 semanas, todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo intentando salir una vez más.

-volverás a tu casa?...- a Oswald comenzaba a fastidiarle esa actitud tan neurótica.

-no creo que pueda dormir en un solo lugar en días….-dijo Oswald intentando tolerar al castaño.

-donde te puedo encontrar?...- dijo sosteniendo la mano de Oswald que ya estaba predispuesta para abrirla.

-yo te avisare, ahora ADIOS…- dijo volteando los ojos con algo de fastidio, entonces sintió el agarre casi suplicante del castaño en su hombro.

-Oswald…cuando te vuelvo a ver?-pregunto por ultimo un casi preocupado Edward.

-escúchame…-sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, forradas con sus guantes de cuero-….en mi situación no es muy seguro que te codees mucho conmigo, así que no te preocupes, relájate, vive tu vida…y no me buques, yo te busco…-dijo seguido de un simpático guiño y una ligera sonrisa- de acuerdo, Ed?...

-si, claro…cuídate-dijo el castaño, Oswald solo asintió para luego marcharse sin nada más que decir.

Afuera estaba un Corvette negro que lo estaba esperando, del cual salió el conocido Victor Zsasz , un hombre joven, más alto que el, delgado, vestido de negro, calvo y con una mirada del demonio, que recibió con un abrazo y un arma entregada como regalo a su jefe, a Edward siempre le resultaría complicado entender lo fácil que Oswald se relacionaba con los psicópatas homicidas como él o Zsasz, pero decidió dejar de preguntárselo y solo observó el auto irse. Quedándose otra vez, solo.

-"cuídate"?, en serio?...que patético, hermano- escucho una voz venir de sus espaldas, la misma que no había escuchado en ya semanas. No volvió a escucharla en unos instantes, así que solo decidió ignorarla y hacer lo que Oswald le dijo "relájate, vive tu vida…y no me busques…"

-tú me buscas?...- suspiro para si mismo-…más vale que sea pronto, Ozzie.

Iba a esperar…que otra opción tenia?

….

-que haremos ahora, Jefe?- pregunto Victor recargando su arma mientras hablaba con el Pingüino.

-lo necesario, Zsasz, y hay que hacerlo pronto…tengo otros planes también- el hombre de rostro helado no hizo ams preguntas y solo asintió con obediencia.

-si, señor…a donde nos dirigimos?- dijo otra vez Víctor.

-vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro viejo amigo ,Butch…- dijo tomando su arma y recargándola rápidamente, Zsasz sonrió con complicidad y no volvió a decir nada.

 **REVIEW?¡ Te reto a adivinar el libro que estaba leyendo Oswald.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holitas, mis queriduchos engendros del mal, hoy os traigo un nuevo cap del fic mas kawaii que se me ha podido ocurrir.**

 **COMENTA QUE BIEN QUE QUIERES XD**

Las horas y los días fueron transcurriendo y los dos amigos no se vieron en un largo tiempo, Oswald, por su parte, cumplió su promesa de que, en más de 1 semana no podría dormir en un solo lugar, algunas noches ni siquiera dormiría, ya que como bien dijo "un imperio no se levanta en un día", sus fuerzas habían sido reducidas durante el tiempo que había estado sin acción, las manos más leales hicieron justo lo que el Pingüino ordenara y especialmente el temido y fiel Víctor Zsasz, que como siempre, disparaba las balas requeridas, ni una más, ni una menos, el subordinado ideal, al menos para el joven y maquiavélico gangster Cobblepot.

-…ahora que señor?- pregunto uno de sus secuaces.

-déjame ver, Víctor…- llamo con severidad al hombre que se encontraba junto a el- ya sabes donde esta Butch?...- le pregunto mientras meditaba clavando la mirada en la fogata del gran salón donde siempre se reunía con sus hombres.

-no, al parecer aprendió bien a esconderse, señor, los hombres han buscado, pero solo encuentran peones, nadie que nos lleve directo a él…- explico Zsasz con su típica frialdad.

-no, el no aprendió a esconderse…- dijo Oswald comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala-…simplemente, tenemos unos buscadores novatos- entonces se giró y se dirigió con severidad a sus subordinados.- necesito que encuentren a Selina Kyle , RAPIDO…- sus hombres obedecieron al instante y para antes de la media noche de ese caluroso miércoles, 12 días después de haberse ido de casa de Nygma; tenia a la mejor ladrona adolescente de naturaleza felina que pudiese encontrar en Gotham.

-oh, Gatita, que gusto volverte a ver…- dijo afectuosamente mientras sus hombres escoltaban a la chica, que siempre poseía esa cara fría y pero a la vez dulce.

-pues, no puedo decir lo mismo, después de que tus gorilas me trajeron casi a rastras hasta aquí …- dijo ella de una forma un poco agresiva, entonces Oswald dirigió una mirada severa a sus hombres, uno de ellos solo respondió.

-se estaba poniendo difícil…- entonces, el Pingüino se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la joven, apartando a los dos corpulentos hombres que la habían traído.

-muchachos, esa no es forma de tratar a una jovencita, y más si esa jovencita , puede sernos de tanta ayuda…- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a la chica que solo lo veía con una gran neutralidad y los brazos cruzados, en señal de fastidio.

-ya dime que quieres, Pingüino…- dijo con un dejo de acritud en su voz, Oswald se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso portarse amistoso con ella, así que decidió adoptar esa misma actitud y fue directo al grano.

-bien…-decidió tomar asiento y servirse un trago para iniciar su explicación-… pues, supongo que recordaras a nuestro ex camarada Butch Gilzean…- dijo el azabache con el rostro apoyado en una mano y en la otra su vaso de whisky.

-Gilzean? El matón ex novio de Fish Mooney que fue tu perro faldero por un rato, hasta que le cortaste la mano? …- dijo Selina con gran naturalidad. A Oswald le molestaba que mencionaran el nombre de Fish Mooney en su presencia, pero decidió ignorar eso y solo continuar.

-evidentemente lo recuerdas…- respondió con un poco de molestia y luego prosiguió- …bueno, como te mencioné, el maldito abandonó nuestras filas e inicio su propia organización, como comprenderás, eso no me tiene muy contento así que tu tarea consiste en…- y de repente fue interrumpido cortantemente por joven de ojos verdes.

-ya entendí, quieres que busque en los últimos lugares donde tu banda de inútiles no pudo buscar, te traiga al tal Gilzean y tú te deshagas de la única competencia que quedo después de la muerte de Maroni y Fish?...—dijo ella con la misma seriedad que mostro al entrar.

-valla, tanta inteligencia en una mente tan joven…- dijo Oswald en tono de elogio.

-es solo que se cómo funcionan las mentes de los pobres hombrecillos acomplejados como tu…- dijo ella en un tono lacerante, que molesto muchísimo al azabache.

-escúchame, pequeña perra, no sé qué te haga creer que puedes venir a hablarme de esa forma…- Selina pudo notar el par de armas que colgaban de los costados de ese amenazante hombre calvo junto al Pingüino.

-el hecho, de que ni muerta te haría un favor, Cobblepot…- Oswald comprendió de que se trataba ese odio que le estaba demostrando.

-Selina, es inútil que me sigas culpando por lo que el paso a tu amiga…- dijo Oswald en un tono un poco más severo.

-no te atrevas a mencionarla, maldito…- dijo ella en una voz más agresiva-…y jamás dejare de hacerlo, porque ESO FUE TU CULPA, PINGÜINO, TUYA Y DE TU AMIGUITO JAMES GORDON…- le grito con un gran odio en su rostro.

-y por qué sería mi culpa?...- le dijo Oswald comenzando a molestarse.

-TU FUISTE EL QUE CONTRATO A ESOS PIROMANOS PARA QUEMAR ESOS EDIFICIOS, Y GRACIAS A ESO BRIDYET MURIO CALZINADA…- dijo ella con gran amargura en su mirada.

-…tu jamás entenderás por que hice todo eso, si? LOS CANDIDATOS MUERTOS, EL ATAQUE CONTRA THEO GALAVAN, LOS EDIFICIOS QUEMADOS…jamás entenderás porque lo hice-dijo Oswald con una gran frialdad, una que casi no podías ver en su efusivo rostro.

-claro que si….por poder, respeto, querer proclamarte como Rey, querer recordarle a Gotham que ya no eras la marioneta de Fish Mooney, ni de Falcone, ni de Maroni ni de nadie…para querer dejar de sentirte tan patético como realmente eres-dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de un, ahora, muy sereno Cobblepot. Entonces el azabache rio en una forma más bien melancólica, mirando al hielo de su vaso.

-hahaha, no sabes cómo quisiera que hubiese sido por esas razones, Selina…- ella pudo escuchar esa pequeña ruptura en su voz, que simplemente ahogo en otro sorbo de licor, que le supo muy amargo.

-de que hablas?...- dijo ella.

-de que…las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si lo hubiese hecho solo por vanidad, muy diferentes…- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-…escucha, lamento lo de tu amiga, en serio, es más…creo que ambos, perdimos a alguien esa noche-dijo como queriendo solidarizarse con la joven.

-tú te refieres a que Gilzean te traiciono…y eso que?- se adelantó a decir con frialdad la joven.

-oh, Gatita, aun no lo entiendes…- dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven- …mira, todo eso, lo hice porque me obligaron a hacerlo…Theo Galavan, me obligo a hacerlo-dijo el mirando directo a lo ojos de Selina.

-no te creo…quiero decir, eras el gangster más poderoso de Gotham, con que pudo amenazarte ese tal Galavan…- dijo Selina incrédula.

-Selina…Galavan secuestró a mi madre…- la chica se mostró sorprendida por un instante- la mantenía encerrada en una oscura bodega en el muelle, completamente asustada y aturdida, siendo gravada por una cámara, a la que siempre miraba, suplicando que la liberaran, llamándome "Oswald, donde estas, Oswald?...vuelve a casa, Oswald"…- cada palabra de esa historia era como un cuchillo en su corazón, cada vez más profundo-…Galavan me dijo que si no hacia lo que decía, la mataría….lo hice, no pude hacer más…-dijo con una amarga serenidad-…y desafortunadamente, alguien cercano a ambos pago las consecuencias….porque cuando yo intente ir a rescatarla, después de haber infiltrado a Gilzean en la torre de Galavan…el maldito hizo que su hermana, le diera un disparo por la espalda…- Selina estaba impactada ante el dolor que la mirada del Pingüino reflejaba, pero como no soltaba ni una sola lagrima y su voz se mantenía entera-…la vi morir lentamente, y, créeme que, ver esa mirada en sus ojos, sentir como se enfriaba en mis brazos….es una imagen que me atormentará por siempre - termino de contarle a la joven que simplemente no supo que decir.

-emm…oye, no lo sabía…-dijo ella buscando palabras en su mente-…yo, lo lamento.

Entonces el Pingüino respiro profundamente y le dijo en un tono severo que rayaba en el paternalismo.

-Asi es este negocio, Gatita…- dijo con ambas manos en la espalda-y te lo digo como alguien que aprendió esto a la mala…puedes tenerlo todo; poder, riqueza, respeto, puedes ser temido por miles, puedes vivir fuera de la ley gozando del exceso y la extravagancia…pero, nada de eso será gratis, te romperás la espalda, te molerán a golpes, tendrás que arrodillarte y suplicar por tu vida más veces de las quisieras, serás esclavo del miedo a perder tu libertad y perderás todo lo que amas…sufrirás como nunca esperaste sufrir en la vida, pero jamás deberás derrumbarte… y debes estar listo para cargar esa cruz-Selina lo miro con sus grandes ojos esperando a que dijera algo más, y lo hizo pero simplemente retomo lo que le había dicho al principio.

\- y…que tiene que ver eso, con que yo te ayude a asesinar a Gilzean?- dijo ella haciendo como si esas palabras no se hubieran quedado para siempre en su mente.

-que en el mundo de la mafia , siempre tendrás lo que mereces, y si no es por obra del Señor, será por orden del Diablo…-dijo con una seriedad casi maligna-…pero sucede que en Gotham , las ordenes las doy yo, y escúchame…SI OSWALD COBBLEPOT DICE QUE BUTCH GILZEAN NO MERECE NADA MAS QUE UNA MALDITA BALA EN LA CABEZA, juro por la santa tumba de mi madre, que así será….Selina, el no hizo lo que yo hice para tener a Gotham a mis pies y no lo dejare tener lo que es mío… entonces, dime…aceptas?- dijo Oswald dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la joven. Ella fingió pensarlo unos instantes hasta que al fin dijo.

-sí, acepto…pero no creas que es porque te aprecio o algo así- dijo portándose tan fría como siempre-…es solo porque sé que contigo nunca salgo perdiendo y créeme, prefiero que tú seas el jefe, a ese cretino de Gilzean –dijo ella portándose un poco más simpática.

-EXCELENTE, entonces es un trato, recibirás una suma de 4 cifras por tu ayuda, y nuestra protección…-dijo el haciendo sonreír a la chica al hablar del dinero que iba a ganar-…unos hombres te acompañaran, entre ellos Víctor, tu solo diles contra quien abrirán fuego y lo harán…- aseguro el Pingüino con gran formalidad. Entonces la chica observo al hombre que la acompañaría y un escalofrío de nervios le recorrió el cuerpo.

-ni de broma, voy con ese loco…-dijo refiriéndose a Víctor.

-pero que encanto…- dijo el susodicho con un notorio sarcasmo.

-escucha, Selina…tal vez Víctor sea un poco intimidante y yo sé que aun eres una niña, muchas cosas deben asustarte aun…- dijo el Pingüino molestando a la joven-…pero, créeme cuando te digo, que si YO no le digo a quien matar, como, cuando y donde, ni una sola gota de sangre se derrama…el mejor sicario de Gotham, debo decir…- dijo más elogiando a su compañero que alentando a Selina.

-entonces, dices que si tú no lo dices, él no me hará daño?...- dijo ella con notable nerviosismo.

-…o si no me das razones- dijo Zsasz con un dejo de humor agrio, que Oswald reprimió solo con la mirada.

-Víctor, por favor no la asustes más, quieres?...- el hombre simplemente asintió y le entrego un arma a la chica.

-si vas a andar con nosotros la necesitaras… yo no soy ninguna niñera…- dijo Víctor más dirigiéndose a Oswald que a Selina, que simplemente guardo el arma en su chaqueta y se decidió a salir por la ventana.

-a donde vas?...- le pregunto Oswald.

-si voy a buscar al tal Gilzean, voy a buscarlo a mi manera…que tus hombres me sigan como puedan-dijo antes de salir por la ventana sin nada más que decir.

-bueno, ya la oyeron…- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hombres-…NO PIERDAN MAS TIEMPO, ANDANDO- y así simplemente se fueron intentando seguirle el paso a Selina por radio. Dejando solo a Oswald con su informante Gabe, el único lo suficientemente manso, para no mandarlo a ninguna misión con Zsasz.

-Gabe…- llamo Oswald con cierta serenidad.

-sí, señor Pingüino?...-respondió el hombre.

-necesito que me hagas un favor…-le dijo volteándolo a ver con una extraña sonrisa.

-el que sea, señor…-respondió.

-bueno, como tú eres de mis hombres, el de perfil más bajo…eres perfecto para esto, escucha, mañana planeo tomarme un descanso, después de estas casi dos semanas de trabajo sin descanso…-dijo con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

-va a salir, señor?...

-voy a visitar a un amigo, no nos hemos visto en un rato y…creo que eso es muy ingrato de mi parte, si pienso en todo lo que ha hecho por mi…-dijo mientras meditaba sobre su mano con una sonrisa-…por eso, mañana necesito que me ayudes…las instrucciones te las daré después…-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, esa misma que era señal de las dichosas "mariposas".

-después de que?...

-de que se me ocurran, ahora sírveme otro trago…-dijo con una mirada casi impaciente en su rostro, y mordiéndose los labios muy fuerte…sí que estaba ansioso.

 **REVIEW?¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holitas mis queridillos engendrillos del mal, NUEVO CAP Y YO ANDO CHIDA ¡ XD**

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba en su trabajo, haciendo nada menos que su rutina diaria como forense , solo que sin poder sacarse de la cabeza esos culposos ojos verdes y esas últimas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse, "cuando cumpliría esas palabras?" se preguntaba casi con desesperación, pasaron casi dos semanas, dos semanas y las ansias seguían siendo iguales, dos semanas y seguía sin poder dormir; a el mismo le pareció tan ridículo ponerse de esa manera después de lo de su querida Srta. Kringle; "no se había propuesto ya deshacerse de esas ridiculeces del insomnio y las cosquillas en el estómago?", tal era esa encrucijada interior que un viejo amigo suyo había aparecido de nuevo.

-te estas muriendo…- rio el otro Edward que lo molestaba siempre en los peores momentos.

-pensé que ya te habías largado…-respondió con frialdad para si mismo.

-oh y lo hice, pero me vi obligado a volver cuando estabas volviendo a portarte como un reverendo perdedor…-dijo el otro Nygma desde sus espaldas con un tono insultante.

-ya déjame en paz, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- dijo haciendo como si intentara ignorar a esa voz.

-yo que creo que si… ya que, al parecer, tenemos un caso severo de desesperación-dijo con un tono un poco más simpático.

-no estoy desesperado, estoy viviendo mi vida, Oswald está viviendo la suya, todo bien para ambos, listo? Ahora ADIOS…- dijo mientras ejecutaba todas sus tareas de rutina como si fueran un tic nervioso y compulsivo.

-yo nunca mencione el nombre de Oswald…o sí?- dijo su reflejo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Edward simplemente hizo como si no lo escuchara- oye, está bien, quiero decir….habíamos estado muy solos durante un tiempo después de lo de Kristen, somos un chico sensible que necesita, ya sabes, cariño…-cada palabra sonaba tan cierta como incomoda-… el, es un chico, para nada feo, muy solitario, que ha sufrido ya bastante…necesita un poco de nuestra "dulzura", sabes? hehehe…- dijo su voz interior con un tono más tendencioso- y tienes que admitir que…

-QUE?¡- respondió para si mismo hirviendo en cólera.

-no es nada malo en la cama…- dijo para si mismo con un gran sonrisa.

-no voy a responderte eso…- dijo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-porque lo sabes, eh?, lo sabes, sabes que sientes unas ansias enormes dentro de tu pecho, que sientes que no podrás más con esto… -dijo como taladrándose el cerebro a si mismo.

-NO ES CIERTO…- negó con fuerza.

\- ese insomnio casi permanente, esa añoranza por una mano sobre la nuestra, esa necesidad que sientes cada vez más fuerte de sentir esos pálidos labios sobre los nuestros, de poder tener esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes mirándonos … te sientes solo, desesperado…ESTAS A PUNTO DE ESTALLLAR- esas palabras fueron demasiado para si mismo.

-YA CALLATE…- grito contra su reflejo, pero ya había desaparecido. No se estaba dando cuenta de que esas palabras no eran de alguien más…eso lo sabía, era lo que sentía. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar cuando su colega, Lee Thompkins, entro en la sala, encontrándolo meditando sobre su antebrazo.

-señor Nygma…- saludó ella con su habitual sonrisa cordial.

-ah, señorita Thompkins, no te había visto entrar…- dijo el con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-te encuentras bien?...- le pregunto la mujer de ojos oscuros y piel morena con un dejo de preocupación.

-si, es solo que…tu sabes, lo de la señorita Kringle…bueno, para mí ha sido muy difícil- dijo intentando mentir de la mejor manera.

-oh, Ed, lo se…siempre es difícil superar a alguien a quien amas…. –dijo ella intentando apoyar al castaño.

-no es eso…es que…- decidió decirle un poco de verdad, tal vez recibiría un buen consejo- conocí a alguien…- dijo al fin Edward.

-Ed, eso es grandioso¡…- dijo ella dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-no, no lo es…- negó el con nerviosismo- escucha, nosotros somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero últimamente comencé a sentir…cosas- a Lee le parecía un problema muy común.

-oh, Ed, no te preocupes, es normal que te sientas atraído por una amiga…. Jim y yo éramos amigos y míranos…-dijo ella alentando a su compañero con una gran sonrisa,

-pero, es que…siento que estoy haciendo algo incorrecto, que esto esta mal…digo, es que somos de mundos tan diferentes, pero a la vez somos tan iguales y es como….ahhh NO SE QUE HACER- dijo completamente confundido.

-escúchame, Ed, esa persona, te hace feliz?...- pregunto ella con gran seguridad.

-pues….si, quiero decir, a que te refieres con "feliz"?- dijo el comenzando a comprender de a poco las cosas.

-me refiero, a lo que sientes cuando estas con ella, que sientes cuando te habla, cuando te mira, cuando te sonríe…- Ed comenzó a pensar en eso, con mucho cuidado, era cierto, todo lo que el ya sabia y negaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba ansioso, desesperado…por poder volver a ver a Oswald. A su mente vinieron imágenes de los momentos que pasaron juntos, los gritos, las risas, todo. Era suficiente, para tener claridad sobre todo.

-me siento…- dejo salir una ligera risa-…como nunca antes- nada era más cierto.

-ahí está, y si te sientes así…si puedes ser feliz, por qué negarlo? A quien le importa….si tú eres feliz-sabía que le haría bien decírselo a Lee.

-si…si, tienes razón….- dijo más para si mismo que para ella-…gracias, Lee- ella le sonrió y con una mano en su hombro le dijo.

-tu sabes que cuentas conmigo…somos compañeros después de todo y…si solo convivimos con cadáveres todo el día, nos hará falta un amigo, no?...- Ed le respondió con una sonrisa- bueno, es hora de trabajar, y dejar al corazón para después…- dijo ella en forma de consejo, y se dirigió a su estación para seguir con su trabajo, mientras Eddie simplemente regresaba a su labor, más feliz de lo que había estado en días.

-que te dije…- le dijo la voz de su cabeza.

-cállate ya…- le dijo silenciándola al instante- deberás guardar tu labia para cuando nos reunamos- dijo el con una sonrisa más tendenciosa.

-ya comenzaste a pensar mejor- dijo en forma de elogio para si mismo-…bien, prepárate, porque no dejare que lo hechos a perder como la última vez…- y fue así como nuevamente hizo las pases consigo mismo.

Estaba enamorado de Oswald Cobblepot…qué más da?, al fin y al cabo, estaban igual de locos.

 **REVIEWS?¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holitas mis queriduchazos engendros del mal, hoy ando chida una vez más y con un nuevo capítulo, cómo ven? Disfruten y pidan lo que se les ocurra para futuros fics o capítulos.**

La noche fue larga para nuestros dos amigos, ambos con cientos y cientos de ideas y pensamientos surcándoles la cabeza, algunos no muy apropiados, si lo ponemos en un contexto más serio.

El día siguiente transcurrió atareado para el, ahora, muy irritado Víctor Zsasz que tenía que estar siguiéndole el paso a una niña de 14 años, bastante caprichosa para su situación, así que simplemente decidió controlar las cosquillas de su dedo índice por oprimir ese gatillo sobre la frente de esa niña y seguir las ordenes de Oswald, como siempre. Sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que su jefe comenzaba a comportarse un poco raro, más de lo que ya había conocido de él desde épocas que a nadie nunca le habían mencionado, a ese sujeto lo conocía mejor que muchos de los demás empleados de la organización, y sabía que esa risita que se había clavado en el rostro que simplemente no desaparecía, eso no era normal en él.

Aunque… quien era el para definir la "normalidad" en un hombre?, decidió deshacerse de esa idea y simplemente seguir con su tediosa tarea.

Mientras tanto, la noche caía y la mente de un ansioso Oswald comenzaba a dejar de lado los asuntos de los negocios y comenzaba a darle instrucciones a un muy confundido Gabe, que simplemente escuchaba las palabras de su jefe con atención:

-te pido que hagas esto, porque bajo su estatus no es conveniente que se note alguna relación conmigo, además de que los muchachos no deben saberlo…-dijo el terminando su explicación dicha contra el espejo mientras se abrochaba su corbata color violeta.

-por qué?...- dijo el hombre.

-las razones déjamelas a mi y solo haz lo que te ordene…-dijo Oswald con gran sequedad, sin prestarle mucha atención a su intimidado subordinado que simplemente asintió y se marchó a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe. Dejándolo completamente solo-… a ver, Oswald, tranquilízate, todo estará bien, van a salir a pasear un rato, tal vez a hablar, tomaras fuerza de donde puedas y… se la cobraras, se la cobraras y BIEN…- se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo con gran decisión en su rostro-…ya veras, hoy vas a hacer que se le doblen las rodillas…- dijo con una gran sonrisa para sí mismo- mírate, te toco la mejor parte de los genes Cobblepot…-se dijo como intentando convencerse acerca de su atractivo, que hasta entonces, solo su madre había podido reconocer.

-listo, ahora….hagamos esto- dijo mientras con un gesto de gran extravagancia se acomodaba las solapas del saco y se dirigía con su habitual paso cojo pero seguro hacia su hermoso club nocturno, donde ya no había casi hombres que mantuvieran tratos directos con el, había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar una noche tranquila.

…

Mientras tanto, Nygma estaba solo en su departamento, como usualmente o estaba desde que podía decirse que vivía solo, casi había dejado de extrañar una presencia a su lado, pero la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo no había cambiado en absoluto…algo tenía que suceder pronto, y por su cuenta corría que así fuera, la noche comenzaba a oscurecerse, dejando emerger la oscura y extravagante magia de Gotham, esa noche se veía especialmente arrogante, especialmente caprichosa, tan oscura para ser buena cómplice, con suficiente luz para ser mágica…se había quedado contemplando la ventana durante unos instantes, sintiendo que su soledad comenzaba a despedirse de él, por una extraña razón, deseaba que su voz interior comenzara a sacar algún tipo de conversación, pero en lugar de eso, solo pudo ver el mismo Corvette negro que vio partir hace casi dos semanas, dejándolo completamente solo, estacionarse fuera de su edificio, decidió apartarse de la ventana y dirigirse al baño para echarle un vistazo a su apariencia, ya que, por alguna extraña razón…estaba seguro de que Oswald estaba ahí dentro. De repente sus pensamientos comenzaron a despedirse de cualquier otro tema referente a su vida y comenzaron a teñirse con es verde grisáceo y frio, ese azabache oscuro y profundo, que le robaba el sueño por las noches.

De repente escucho el timbre sonar y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta intentando parecer lo mas serio y calmado posible, como si no sintiera ganas de estrujar a ese pequeño Cobblepot con todas sus fuerzas, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muy dudosa sorpresa, un hombre que vestía de negro y mantenía una enigmática y serio actitud lo estaba esperando, se veía como en sus cuarentas, definitivamente no era Oswald.

-emm, puedo ayudarlo?...- dijo el con cierta confusión por su presencia.

-tu eres Edward Nygma?…- le pregunto el hombre con un tono muy neutro para ser normal.

-s-si, que sucede?...- pregunto el sin poder entender que sucedía aun.

-vengo de parte de Pingüino, dice que quiere hablar contigo…- entonces una sonrisa luchaba por dibujarse en el rostro de Nygma, pero decidió contenerla con fuerza- …escucha, solo necesito que me acompañes y no hagas pregunta alguna hasta que lleguemos al auto, aunque …creo que ya no necesitaras hacerlas- Edward asintió y simplemente siguió al hombre hasta la siguiente calle, donde estaba estacionado el Corvette, el sujeto no dijo nada más y simplemente subieron a l lujoso auto, que había sido modificado por dentro, con una división entre la cabina del conductor y los asientos de atrás, con solo una mirilla para el retrovisor, al subir se sentía un poco confundid hasta que se encontró con una nota pegada al respaldo del asiento del copiloto…era de Oswald.

 _Querido, Edward…_

 _Sé que te debes sentir un poco confundido, pero déjame explicarte todo…_

 _Envié a Gabe a buscarte para que no corrieras ningún riesgo, él te traerá hasta donde estoy yo,_

 _No estas lejos, así que será mejor que sientes y te relajes, que yo estoy decidido a cumplir mi promesa…_

 _Te eché mucho de menos_

 _Oswald_

Esa última frase le provocó un gran nudo en las entrañas que no supo cómo interpretar, así que simplemente se quedó callado, observando la ciudad desde los cristales del auto, de repente en ellos pudo ver a su reflejo, haciéndole señas de que se acomodara el cabello y los anteojos, para después hacerle una seña de aprobación y buena suerte, la complicidad que tenía consigo mismo era una gran herramienta para contrarrestar sus nervios, tantas cosas le cruzaron por la mente, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado al lugar, era pequeño, con una señal en forma de paraguas en la entrada, dibujada con luces neón azul, por detrás solo se veían cortinas negras, se veía como un lugar bastante privado y elegante…propio de Oswald, pensó Nygma.

Al entrar se sintió como en un mundo diferente, el nunca había conocido más de Gotham que su apartamento y su laboratorio de forense, ahora se sentía realmente como un opuesto a Oswald, que valla que conocía esa clase de cosas, esa clase de hechizos que la noche solo soltaba en sus rincones más escondidos, esa clase de placeres a los que él nunca se había sentido atraído…al menos hasta hoy, porque a unos pasos de el, se encontraba Oswald, sentado en una de las mesas, bebiendo una copa de vino, solo. Mantenía su mirada clara en el escenario de donde salía una tranquila y melancólica música de piano, una balada de Jazz, de esas que ni siquiera necesitaron letra para poder tocar y desgarrar un corazón.

-ah, Nygma, te estaba esperando…- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie y lo recibía con un abrazo más formal que efusivo-disfrutaste tu recorrido?...- dijo mientras le ofrecía un asiento a su lado y le servía una copa del mismo vino fuerte que tanto le gustaba. Frente a ambos había una muy elegante cena, de salmón con salsa de chocolate y una ensalada italiana con un delicioso olor fresco y fuerte.

-sí, fue…tranquilo, creo- ambos se veían como un par de amigos hablando después de años, era lo más común e insípido del mundo.

-sé que tú no estás acostumbrado a pasar la noche fuera de tu hogar…- dijo Oswald sonriéndole con cordialidad.

-sabes? Creo que me gustaría empezar a acostumbrarme, este lugar es hermoso…- dijo mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

-me alegra que te guste, fue de los primeros lugares que pude conseguir en Gotham, el viejo Falcone me lo concedió después de haber sacado a Fish Monney del negocio, aquí yo pase mis días como peón, como el adulador niño del paraguas de Mooney…- dijo con un dejo de melancolía y acritud-… y mis primeros días como Rey en potencia, ha visto tantas cosas que…creo que es mi favorito- dijo Oswald viéndose muy tranquilo.

-me sorprende que tengamos casi la misma edad y tu vida sea más interesante que la mía…- dijo Edward con cierta ironía.

-pues no sé, la vida se vuelve interesante cuando empiezas a matar personas hahahaha – ambos comenzaron a reír y a conversar durante horas, animadamente, contándose mutuamente cosas nuevas sobre si mismos, o jugando a resolver adivinanzas que usualmente se olvidan desde la época de la infancia, realmente se veían felices de volverse a ver, felices y…

-sabes?...- llamo Oswald mientras apartaba la segunda copa de vino que se había servido desde que se habían encontrado, de sus labios- ….no sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo- dijo con algunos vestigios de una continua y placentera risa en su voz y su rostro.

-creo que puedo decir lo mismo, aunque….- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su vino- hubiera preferido que fueras por mí personalmente…- dijo viéndolo de una forma demasiado dulce.

-ya te había dicho que es riesgoso para ambos…- dijo de una forma un poco más seria, pero era una seriedad diferente a la que poseía usualmente, era como si intentara torturarlo con su seductora mirada, era como si intentara calcinarlo por dentro- …oye, recibiste mi nota?...- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su copa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-si…- le respondió con una sonrisa un poco más nerviosa que cordial-…yo también te eché mucho de menos…- ambos tenían una mano sobre la mesa y de forma muy discreta, Nygma roso la mano del azabache, suave y lentamente, dulcemente, sin malicia.

-no repitas mis palabras …las haces sonar tan desabridas - dijo Oswald apartando la mano rápidamente, para encenderse un cigarrillo con ese mismo gesto elegante de siempre, Nygma lo miro con un podo de decepción, pensando en que posiblemente había ido muy rápido-…yo prefiero utilizarlas de frente, el papel…tu sabes, hace las cosas un poco menos interesantes, no sientes la exacta dimensión de lo que quieres decir, entiendes?...- dijo de esa forma tan fría y seductora que podría verse habitual, peor no lo era, era diferente…era tan diabólica, pero a la vez tan dulce, Nygma pensó que en serio algo estaba pasando más allá de esos instantes de silencio. El humo gris de su cigarrillo delineaba su rostro, enmarcaba sus ojos, dejaba una cortina que impedía ver lo que realmente contenía esa mirada tan fuerte. Necesitaba sentir la fuerza de esa mirada contra si, justo ahora.

-tal vez para ti, yo siempre he sido de la idea en que siempre existe un enigma, en la vida, en la gente, en el alma, hay un enigma en todos lados, desde los sentimientos de una persona, hasta los pensamientos de otra, es algo que yo siempre intento descifrar…amo el misterio que puede desprender, incluso un simple guiño- dijo intentando traspasar esa barrera de fuego que esos ojos verdes frente a él- la exacta dimensión de as cosas, las hace muy fáciles, no crees?...

-yo puedo entender los enigmas, Ed…-lanzo una silueta danzante de humo por sus labios-…pero tú sabes que no soy muy fan de ellos – dijo reclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa, que de por si era un poco estrecha, el mantel color índigo era largo y el mejor confidente para esa noche-…me gusta ir al punto, de a poco…pero sin misterio…- dijo de una manera demasiado natural, para esa mano suya que comenzaba a surcar el muslo del castaño, como de una forma muy sugerente y discreta, solo como un secreto de ambos. Fue entonces que Ed capto, que no había ido demasiado rápido…había sido demasiado inocente.

-tu sabes que…es difícil encontrar secretos aquí…- dijo como refiriéndose a si mismo-… lo que se ve es lo que hay…-había mucho más en esa palabras que lo que se entendía de primera mano.

-creo que tienes razón…- dijo estrujando esa mano con fuerza- y sabes?...- comprendió de que se trataba el juego-…me gusta mucho lo que veo- dijo endureciendo su mirada, como queriendo enfrentarse a la daga que le estaban clavando en el corazón, una daga hermosa y empapada de palabras sucias. Se quedaron callados un instante, se sintió como una eternidad y por poco se convertía en una, la música no se detuvo en todas las horas que pasaron bebiendo y conversando, llegaron las horas más bellas de la noche, donde ya nada parecía importar lo suficiente. Las horas más bellas, las horas de los deseos cumplidos.

Ni siquiera terminaron con la segunda ronda de copas de vino, cuando pensaron que ya no pertenecían a ese lugar, así que sin titubeos decidieron partir con dirección al apartamento de Nygma, en el auto apenas e intercambiaron palabras, las suficientes para provocar que una manada de caballos salvajes les reventara las venas. Ni el contacto físico mas mínimo, solo palabras, muy escasas, pero con demasiado para decir.

Llegaron a la puerta de ese apartamento y entraron rápidamente, aunque de una manera aparentemente natural. Caminaron lo suficiente como para llegar a la cocina, Edward se sirvió un vaso de agua y acabo con el en una fracción de segunda, la dejo sobre el lavavajillas y se recargo sobre la barra, quedando justo en frente de un expectante Pingüino de ojos verdes.

-…así que, Nygma…- dijo Oswald en un tono más bien malicioso para su calmada postura- te divertiste?...- pregunto retirándose el saco y remangando su camisa, para ponerse más cómodo.

\- más de lo que usualmente me divierto los viernes en la noche? Ciertamente que si…- bromeo el castaño sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Oswald.

-y tú?...- le dijo colocándose justo a su lado, apoyándose sobre sus brazos.

-rara vez tengo noches tan agradables…-admitió con un gesto de calma en su rostro.

-me lo imagino…si, yo también- dijo de la misma forma.

-oye…- llamo mientras con un gesto más de imitación que de invitación, rosaba la mano de su amigo con la suya, discretamente pero con gran dulzura- …no se te ocurre algo más? No se…para hacerla más agradable- le clavo la mirada directo en sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por sus anteojos, pero que no les quitaban esa ternura que siempre irradiaban.

-no….- se sintió nervioso cuando sintió la mano de su amigo sobre la suya, ahora sosteniéndola con más fuerza- pero veo que a ti si…- ambos rieron ligeramente sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Oswald sostuvo esa mano con ternura y simplemente dijo.

-…creo que te debía algo desde la última vez…- y antes de que Eddie pudiese comprender de que se trataba, pudo sentir que en sus labios se fundía un suave y cálido beso con un sabor tan dulce como amargo, de repente la mano que hace una instante sostenía la suya, se transportó hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y su mentón, luego se deslizo hasta su espalda y de tu tirón se aferró más a él. Decidió dejar sus nervios y con ambas manos sostuvo ese delgado y pálido rostro, luego paso sus dedos por su cabello azabache, para luego terminar sosteniendo su mentón con solo dos dedos, sin separarse nunca de sus labios, fue entonces que el mismo azabache se separó de él y con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- besas como colegiala ingenua…- dijo más en un tono de burla.

\- tu como una mala influencia…- dijo de la misma forma, ambos rieron entre dientes sin separarse lo suficiente.

-soy la peor de las influencias, amigo, la peor hehehe…- dijo antes de robarle un rápido beso sobre su nerviosa sonrisa, y luego tomar camino hacia la salida…como la última vez- bueno, fue una noche esplendida…nos vemos- esa misma sensación de añoranza le lleno el pecho a reventar.

\- porque no te quedas?...- preguntó como suplicante, sosteniendo su mano con tanto cariño como con posesión.

-no puedo…- dijo con demasiado descaro. Intento irse de nuevo, esperando que lo detuviera de nuevo, peor solo se quedó ahí…de pie viéndolo con un gesto que era torturador ver, al menos para alguien a quien le importaba.

\- bien…pero antes dime, cuando volverás?...- dijo con una gran decepción

-tan pronto, que te tomare completamente desprevenido…- le dio un beso pequeño en la frente y antes de irse al fin le susurro justo en el oído- te lo prometo…- y se fue sin nada más que decir. Nygma entro a su departamento, completamente animado.

-OHHH, SI SI, SI, NYGMA ESTAS QUE HECHAS CHISPAS…- celebro consigo mismo y luego se dirigió directamente al espejo- QUE?...no tienes nada que decir?...- le reto con gran cinismo- no, porque yo tengo el control ,amigo, y vengo con todo…hoy si salí ganando, perro- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces toda su felicidad la interrumpió la voz emanando del espejo.

-eso crees?...- la mirada de su reflejo se veía tan decepcionada como hace rato se sentía.

-qué?...- estaba confundido ante esa pregunta.

-abre los ojos Nygma¡…- le grito con gran amargura-…ninguno de los dos gano más que otras noches más solitarias y añorantes, no lograste nada …- dijo como un balde de agua fría directo al corazón

-de que hablas? Estuviste ahí¡ visto lo que paso¡…las cosas mejoraron bastante- esas afirmaciones eran demasiado desesperadas y obvias incluso para si mismo.

-por qué te prometió que volvería?...- ese tono no sonaba prometedor- al menos te dijo cuándo? …- ahora si comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo.

-si…- respondió aparentando seguridad.

-cuando?...- pero como aparentar ante uno mismo.

-lo suficiente para tomarme desprevenido, para sorprendernos…- dijo como intentando evitar lo siguiente que sabía que venía.

-y cuando será eso?...- pregunto con frialdad su reflejo-…cuando dejes de esperar- respondió de la misma forma-…porque lo sabes, amigo…- nunca pudo responder nada-…nunca dejaras de esperarlo, siempre estarás así, esperando, impaciente…. añorando que haga contigo , lo que sus ojos están amenazando con hacer, añorando esa presencia entre tus brazos, añorando ahuyentarme para siempre…para no quedarte solo una noche más…- cada palabra era tan dolorosa como cierta… otra vez.

-yo sé que lo hará, estoy seguro…- mostrarse tan necio ante sí mismo, simplemente era prueba de que no sería capaz de abandonar esa cosa espantosa llamada amor, no mientras siga sintiéndose de esa manera. Cada vez que su Oswald se marcha.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_

 _ **Recuerden que amo los reviews enormes y detallados.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy vengo recio con un cap nuevo, uno nuevo camino a la dulzura más dulce que puedan probar es más…LES VA A DAR DIABETES DE TANTA AZUCAR XD, okno, nahh…solo lean y disfruten Y DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SI NO LO HACEN EL CORAZON SE ME ROMPE.**

Un día más de trabajo en el DPGC, y al parecer su voz interna tenía razón, si las cosas se iban a dar así…así tendrían que ser, no es como si perdiera toda la esperanza, si paso años añorando el amor de na chica que apenas y podía amarlo como realmente era, podría soportar algunos días sin la compañía de quien, realmente, era apenas lo más parecido a un amante…al menos eso se estaba forzando a creer. Era eso o ser fastidiado por otro Edward durante todo el día. Así que se decidió a trabajar y a pensar lo menos posible en sus sentimientos.

-buen día, Ed…- saludo el detective James Gordon, con la típica rigidez con la que siempre o trataba.

-detective…- él no hacía nada diferente. Aunque sinceramente no pudiera actuar de una forma diferente, no se sentía al cien por ciento por ahora.

-te encuentras bien?...- le pregunto sin mucho interés realmente.

-sí, solo…ya sabes, cosas de hombres- la clase de doble sentido que estaba utilizando era demasiado descabellada para Gordon…cosas que se daban en las relaciones de hombres. Nunca podría entender eso.

-no sería más bien, cosas de mujeres?...- dijo James como intentando ser simpático con su compañero.

-cuando el que las reciente es uno, no creo…- este comentario hizo reír al detective que ya había comenzado a sacarle conversación… rara vez hacia eso. Tal vez era por su relación con Lee, que comenzaba a portarse mas amistoso con él.

-si, creo que tienes razón…Lee me conto de la ruptura con Kristen…- dijo el detective con gran naturalidad- debió ser duro para ti…- Edward ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-pues ya sabes cómo es, un día son lindas y adorables, al otro, solo…pierden la cabeza - el caso de Ed era más literal, ya que para meter a su novia a ese pequeño baúl, tuvo que separar sus miembros de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, pero a Jim le agrado que se solidarizara con él, después de todo…él era el que había tenido una ex novia en el manicomio.

-cierto- afirmó en una ligera risa-….y cómo has estado?- Nygma no estaba acostumbrado a conversar de esa manera con Jim Gordon, aunque no era desagradable, realmente era bueno tener con quien hablar.

-estoy cuerdo, que ya es una ventaja…- la naturalidad con la que decía ese tipo de cosas le causaba cierta gracia a Gordon, aunque no fuera cierto que lo estuviera-… supongo que Lee también te comento acerca de que ya conocí a alguien – dijo siguiendo con sus labores pero sin dejar de conversar con Jim.

-si, lo menciono…sabes? Nunca pensé que un chico como tú pudiese conseguir una chica tan rápido…- dijo el detective con algo de ligereza.

-como que "como yo"? – dijo Edward entre molesto y confundido.

-no, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que…- intento decir James antes de ser interrumpido.

-lo sé, lo sé, descuida…las chicas no están acostumbradas a mi prototipo…- admitió Nygma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oye no quise decir eso…- se escudó James.

-descuida…ya hice las paces con eso- esas palabras le sonaban conocidas de algún lado a James-…además, digamos que "ella" tampoco es tan normal que se diga- dijo realmente refiriéndose a Oswald, pero intentando que sonara más "normal", al igual que había hecho con Lee.

-Lee dijo que nunca te había visto así…- dijo James- …se nota que esa chica es muy especial- Ed simplemente asintió, afirmando lo que James estaba diciendo.

-no encuentras personas así más de una vez en la vida…- admitió con una gran serenidad en su rostro.

-y dime…como es ella?- le pregunto Jim con neutralidad, como si no hubiera nada más común en el mundo, para Ed era como si supiera que el Pingüino le había clavado un beso en sus labios hace dos noches, dos noches que se pasaron bastante lento.

-ella?...- pensó en una descripción convincente, pero con sus dejos de verdad-…pues es…bajita, muy delgada, es pálida, tiene una cara muy dulce, aunque suele ser algo, agresiva, ya sabes, aprensiva, nerviosa, temperamental…tiene un bonito cabello negro, le gusta ser elegante, es de esas personas que…les gusta desvelarse, y eso…tiene unos, preciosos ojos verdes y camina con un paso inconfundible, es simplemente alguien único en su tipo…- esperaba a que Jim se la creyera y lo hizo hasta que le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-valla, ojos verdes, cabello negro, bajita y caminar "inconfundible"…si no te conociera, pareciera que me hablas de la versión femenina del Pingüino- bromeo James, recibiendo una fingida risa de parte de Nygma-…y, cual es nombre?- parecía feliz por Ed, pero el apenas y había pensado en un nombre de mujer que sonara convincente.

-s-se llama…- entonces pensó en un nombre lindo que casi le quedaría a Oswald si fuera una chica-… Anabelle, aunque no le gusta que le llame así- ya había terminado con la mentira perfecta, el detective si que se la había creído.

\- suena a que es una buena chica…me alegro por ti, Ed, eres un buen hombre, te mereces una chica que pueda estresarte lo suficiente para darle una razón a tu vida….- entonces recordó porque había ido en primer lugar – AH, CIERTO…necesito que me des una copia de los informes sobre el caso de los cuerpos en medio del bosque…- dijo el detective adoptando una actitud más profesional.

-los de los contrabandistas?...- dijo Ed, haciendo los mismo…o al menos intentándolo.

-si, tenemos que tramitar los informes forenses, y luego iremos a buscar si tenían más escondites…- tomó los documentos y se dirigió a su escritorio- nos vemos…- ya comenzaba a detestar esas palabras.

Volvió a quedarse solo con sus herramientas, los cadáveres, sacando los tan típicos peritajes y una que otra necropsia rápida, algún que otro informe escrito y bastantes cosas surcándole la cabeza, ya casi se había olvidado de lo que lo tenía tan inquieto en primer lugar, cuando su celular sonó, contesto sin mucho interés hasta que escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-hola Ed…- saludo la voz más hermosa que pudo haber escuchado en dos días.

-Oswald…- dijo con una gran alegría en su voz, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en una voz un poco alta, así que decidió casi ponerse a murmurar- que milagro que llamas…- dijo con una gran sonrisa que el azabache no podía ver, pero podía notarse en sus palabras.

\- solo para saludarte, ya sabes…- dijo con esa típica seriedad que comenzaba a parecer forzada- y para preguntarte como va todo…- Ed comenzó a sentir que realmente le importaba a ese pequeño azabache.

-igual, pasando mi día entre cadáveres, me faltaba con quien hablar…- bromeo con cierto nerviosismo por la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar- y tú?, como estas?...- la que puso al hablar con Oswald no tendría precio si alguien la estuviera viendo. Esa cara que comúnmente se denomina como "cara de tarado".

-estoy vivo, que es una enorme ventaja…- bromeo ahora con más ligereza, se notaba que había despertado de buen humor- y escondiéndome de Zsasz…- admitió.

-ahora que hiciste?...- pregunto el castaño divertido.

-nada…está molesto conmigo por mandarlo a hacer una tarea pequeñita- dijo fingiendo una voz inocente muy graciosa-…que crees que había hecho? Si yo soy un chico bueno…- una inocencia excesivamente fingida.

\- si como no…- dijo Ed con un notorio sarcasmo-…hola? Hablo con "la peor de las malas influencias"?- dijo siguiéndole la broma con el mismo sarcasmo.

-y más aún para ti, cariño…- dijo con un encantador cinismo, que le arranco una risa a Nygma.

-hehehe excelente…- se quedó callado intentando ahogar la risa y luego soltó con afanes de fastidiar al su amigo-…oye, que traes puesto?- no pudo contener las risas al pensar en la reacción de Oswald ante esa pregunta tan tendenciosa.

-vete al diablo, Nygma…- gritó con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

-uy, pero no me grites…solo fue una pregunta- dijo con una graciosa inocencia fingida.

-seh, seh…ya tengo que irme- dijo ya para despedirse- pero antes, que vas a la próxima semana?...- pregunto disimulando poco interés.

-lo mismo de siempre, por qué?...- dijo sin poder imaginarse la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en el rostro del azabache al otro lado.

-curiosidad…- Ed apenas y podía imaginarse la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro del azabache que simplemente corto la comunicación casi de golpe- bueno, nos vemos…- Ed apenas había pensado en que responderle cuando ya le había colgado, se sintió un poco abandonado. Volvía a quedarse solo, sin nadie más para hablar que con un montón de cadáveres, y de hecho, le parecía incluso mejor que solo poder hablar con una cruel versión de sí mismo.

-nos vemos…- repitió melancólicamente-…ya comienzo a cansarme de escuchar eso…

…

Mientras tanto Oswald permanecía el su "oficina", una habitación algo espaciosa donde solo había una chimenea, un enorme sofá de cuero, un escritorio y un cenicero, además de un doble muro donde guardaba todas sus armas y alguna que otra botella que nunca había sido tocada, solo porque detestaba ponerse a beber solo, aunque muchas veces era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Meditaba sobre su mano izquierda, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía un plan entre manos, eso y…tenía que evitar a un irritado y curioso Víctor que ya comenzaba a hacer más preguntas de las que le gustaría que le hiciera y es que tenía derecho de hacerlas, ellos se habían conocido desde hace casi 20 años, el hecho de que le negara respuestas que posiblemente ya conocía era más que ridículo, pero bastante incomodo, cabe admitir.

Escucho tocar la puerta con gran fuerza, sabía de quien se trataba.

-solo abriré si vienes desarmado…- dijo acercándose a la puerta con pasos dudosos.

-un sicario es un arma que camina, Cobblepot…- especialmente Víctor Zsasz, pensaba Oswald. Al fin decidió abrir la puerta y dejar que una conversación dura de mantener iniciara, total…ya le comenzaba a hacer falta un sermón entretenido…o una paliza espectacular.

-vienes por tu paga, Zsasz?...- pregunto el Pingüino con un dejo de sarcasmo. Solo hablaba con él de esa forma cuando estaban solos, comenzaba a dejar de ser algo como su amo, para ser solo el más cuerdo de los dos…o al menos el menos violento.

-no, de hecho vengo por algo que será más difícil que me des…- entonces Oswald quiso evitar lo que iba a decir recordándole su posición de subordinado.

-antes que nada, hiciste lo que te pedí?...- preguntó con una marcada severidad.

-si…estuve cuidando a una mocosa malcriada durante tres días buscando día y noche a un bastardo con una mano de mazo, como usted ordeno, señor Rey de Gotham…- dijo haciendo una cínicamente sarcástica reverencia-… y que crees?...- dijo con una sarcástica e inusual sonrisa-… nada- dijo como si en serio fuera tan divertido como lo estaba expresando.

-nada?¡, NADA DE NADA?¡…- dijo Oswald preso de una enorme cólera.

-en absoluto, es más, tengo un par de teorías, o está muerto o su querida Fish ha vuelto y lo está escondiendo…- dijo con más intención de molestar al Pingüino, que de aportar algo al caso.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO NI DE BROMA, ZSASZ….-gritó Oswald considerando realmente la segunda opción.

-bueno, y entonces que sugieres, "jefe"?...-dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-tal vez, solo….está ocultándose fuera de Gotham o yo que sé…- dijo intentando pensar, aunque su enojo y frustración no se lo permitieran.

-y entonces que podemos hacer nosotros?...- replicó Víctor.

-nada…- esta respuesta sorprendió ligeramente a Zsasz- solo esperaremos, seguro llegarán con un golpe preparado, pero nosotros estaremos listos, por eso quise mantener a Selina dentro de nuestras filas, un pilar como ella sería de gran utilidad…es capaz de pensar como Fish, y eso, mi amigo, utilizado en contra de Butch Gilzean es un arma muy poderosa, créeme, solo es cosa de esperar y asimilar que podríamos quedar ligeramente afectados…- dijo intentando enfriar sus ideas- mientras tanto, hay que ponernos a trabajar, retomar dominios, hacernos con tierras… para no resentir cualquier golpe.

-entonces que hacemos para empezar?...

-manda hombres al frente, y que me demuestren que tienen cerebro, ustedes permanezcan aquí y desde la base comenzaremos las operaciones, nada de información fuera de aquí y considéranos preparados para una masacre…- dijo Oswald satisfecho con su razonamiento.

-bueno, y ahora que ya tienes una especie de defensa planeada…a lo que vine- dijo Víctor tornándose más serio, pero para nada frio como usualmente era.

-bien…y a que viniste?- dijo Oswald esperando una respuesta.

-a sacarte lo último que le das a la gente pero que a mi tendrás que darme y tu bien sabes por qué…- dijo colocándose en un tenor más desafiante. Ya había entendido de qué se trataba, pero no se sentía con el ánimo de hablar de eso.

-acerca de….

-acerca del por qué has estado tan raro estos días…

-las razones por las que yo me comporte "raro" no te incumben…- dijo Oswald mostrándose más frio.

-es una chica o no?...- dijo Víctor con la clase de tono sonsacador que un hermano mayor utiliza con su inocente hermanito.

-CLARO QUE NO…- negó rotundamente el azabache. Víctor se quedó callado un segundo y dedujo con gran astucia. Pero a la vez incrédulo por lo que acababa de concluir en su mente.

-espera, espera…- dijo aguantando las carcajadas que luchaba por no soltar- no es el sujeto de los anteojos? En serio, Pingüino? Hahahahaha…cielos, dime que no es el hahaha- dijo riendo de manera incrédula ante esa idea.

-pues no, no es él…y tampoco es ninguna chica, no tiene nada que ver con esas estupideces- negó con gran frialdad e incluso molestia.

-está bien, está bien…- dijo intentando apaciguar a un colérico Pingüino y se quedó callado por un instante esperando a que le dijera algo.

-cómo pudiste pensar que yo tenía algo con un hombre?...- dijo Oswald incrédulo.

-pues ya habías sestado bastante obsesionado con Gordon…- dijo dando un argumento vergonzosamente valido, que a Oswald le dio directo en el orgullo.

-sabes qué?, mejor cállate , sal por esa puerta, respira hondo…Y VETE AL DIABLO- Víctor notó que todo lo que había dicho era más que cierto, realmente no le importaba demasiado, pero pensó que ahora si, el Pingüino estaba siendo muy estúpido, así que decidió darle alguna especie de lección.

-como digas…- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta- pero antes, creo que tu novio tendrá que cuidarte otro poco…- y antes de que Oswald pudiera reaccionar, le dio un certero y potente puñetazo en la cara, muy fuerte, seguidos de otros más en otros lugares del cuerpo, como los brazos o el estómago, los suficientes para dejarlo ligeramente atarantado y tal vez dejarlo un moretón en la mejilla.

Zsasz siempre era bueno para saber cuándo a alguien le hacía falta una espectacular y fraternal paliza.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un lugar no demasiado lejos de ahí…**_

 _-jefe…-llamó una voz femenina desde la oscuridad de aquel espacioso cuarto-…cuándo podremos hacerlo?- entonces respondió una conocida y ronca voz._

 _-Tabitha, yo te diré cuándo, solo no seas impaciente…Oswald Cobblepot caerá, tenlo por seguro- dijo con una gran calma la voz masculina. Ese hombre era alto, corpulento y notablemente fuerte. Su naturaleza era recia, así que no le costaba tanto trabajo intimidar a quienes trabajan para él._

 _-MIENTRAS MAS ESPEREMOS, MAS SE FORTALECERÁ…- replicó la chica de fuertes ojos oscuros, ante esta reacción en hombre no hizo mas que silenciarla con una sonora bofetada en su bello rostro._

 _-ESTÁS DESAFIANDOME, PERRA?...- dijo con un amenazante tono violento- no vez lo que estoy esperando?, tu misma lo viste…el Pingüino es difícil de derrumbar, asesinaste a la única persona que fuera capaz de amarlo y aún así volvió – dijo calmándose de a poco, viendo como la mujer lo miraba con una expresión entre asustada y furiosa._

 _-aún así, tenemos una oportunidad, si no atacamos ahora, jamás…- dijo intentando hablar, ahora con un dejo de temor._

 _-olvidas quien fue el que trabajó a su lado, desde que era un pobre chico del paraguas atemorizado hasta por su sombra…- reflexionó por un segundo- …hombres como él, ya experimentaron toda clase de dolor en el alma y si no cayeron entonces, no lo harán jamás…con Oswald Cobblepot matarlo o matarlo y créeme cuando te digo una cosa…- su voz se tornó siniestramente violenta- FISH MOONEY OBTENDRÁ SU VENGANZA Y CORRERÁ POR CUENTA NUESTRA…- la chica simplemente asintió con un forzado gesto dócil y antes de que pudiese irse el hombre la llamó._

 _-TABITHA…- dijo en un ronco y profundo tenor._

 _-si señor?...- respondió ella intentando permanecer fuerte._

 _-recuerda que a MI no me importa si eres una Dumas, ya no lo eres más…ahora no eres nadie, recuerda eso la próxima vez que creas que puedes contestarme- y ya no dijo nada más, mientras tanto, a una despojada y herida Tabitha se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y la cuenta regresiva comenzaba par Oswald Cobbelpot._

 **REVIEW?¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holoyas mis amadotes engendros del mal, hoy vengo con más sustancia en la choya que vengo a descargar en ustedes, así que disfruten esto, hecho con amor para ustedes.**

El día había transcurrido ameno para Edward Nygma, la noche caía amable para el que ahora regresaba a casa con su maletín en una mano y unas enormes ganas de llegar a dormir en su cómoda, pero solitaria cama , todo pintaba perfectamente normal, el día era como era usual, frio y húmedo, la estación había estado igual de ajetreada y concurrida que siempre, Gotham seguía tan podrida como había estado durante casi 200 años, y esas ansias que tenía de esperar frente a la ventana a ver un Corvette negro estacionarse a dos calles de distancia del edificio, se había transformado en una resignación insípida de "siempre habrá algo que le importa más que tú", ya dejaba de ser doloroso, para empezar a ser aburrido y frustrante. Pero no dejaba de esperar con un corazón herido en las manos, no lo haría nunca.

Pero sucede que la vida es tan extraña, que siempre encuentra la manera de hacernos sonreír. Ya que a atravesar por esa puerta fue tomado por sorpresa, por dos delgadas manos que le cubrieron los ojos y una conocida voz que le decía al oído.

-si no adivinas quién soy, te disparo…- dijo en un tono juguetón sin retirar las manos de sus ojos.

-El maldito Rey de Gotham…- sonrió retirando esas manos de sus ojos y lanzándose a abrazar a su querido Cobblepot, para luego darle un rápido beso demasiado cerca de los labios, como el que más bien le das a tu madre-…y de mi corazón- dijo sin soltarlo todavía provocando un gesto entre fastidiado y sonrojado de parte del azabache que simplemente asimiló que su dulce cursilería no tenía remedio- que haces por aquí?...- le preguntó aún incrédulo de verlo por fin. Aunque solo hubieran pasado 4 días.

\- nada, solo pasar a saludarte, es todo…- dijo haciendo como si en serio fueran sus únicas intensiones, entonces Ed pudo notar que no dejaba de tocarse el rostro y el costado, esto le preocupó y rápidamente lo sostuvo del brazo, haciendo pensar mal a Oswald- vienes de trabajar, Nygma, contrólate…- dijo bromeando tendenciosamente cuando notó que intentaba levantarle la camiseta de mangas largas que llevaba puesta.

-no es eso, tonto, parece que estás lastimado…- retiró su mano de su rostro, viendo el moretón que tenía justo encima de la ceja, sin llegar a profanar su ojo- cielos, que te pasó?...- dijo el castaño notablemente preocupado.

-nada, solo es un rasguño…- dijo Oswald restándole importancia.

-si como no…- entonces observó los moretones que tenía en el omóplato izquierdo, en el costado de la cadera y el dolor que presentaba en ellos- te dieron una paliza marca "Escuela Secundaria", eso fue…. – afirmó Nygma entre molesto y preocupado por su amigo.

-se ve que tú conoces de esas, no?...- dijo Oswald en un tono más cínico que de broma, que no le gustó nada a Edward.

-quien te hizo esto?...- dijo mostrándose ligeramente enojado.

-son gajes del oficio, Nygma, esto me pasa todo el tiempo….- dijo intentado restarle importancia al asunto.

-como se ve que no te tienes ni poquita consideración…- dijo Nygma en un tono parecido a un reproche-…un día estoy curándote un disparo del brazo y al otro llegas lleno de moretones….- dijo ahora mostrándose más angustiado.

-no son tantos, ya relájate…- dijo un poco fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Oswald, como quieres que me relaje, si tu bien sabes que yo…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente un los labios del azabache obligaron a callar a los suyos, en un presionado y tierno beso, que bien pudo ser simplemente utilizado para hacer que se callara…aunque no le molestaba en absoluto.

-mírate, te molesta que esté herido…y no recuerdas que estoy aquí, contigo, tonto- dijo acariciando divertidamente su cabello-…mira, olvidemos esto, y vamos a cenar, quieres?...- le sugirió con una dulce sonrisa a la que simplemente no pudo negarse.

-y que se te antoja?...- le dijo Eddie de forma demasiado inocente , al menos para Oswald.

-uff…pues muchas cosas…- dijo con una encantadora malicia-… pero como supuse que estarías muy cansado, mejor pedí una pizza antes de que llegaras- dijo mostrándole la pizza que estaba sobre la mesa junto con dos botellas de cerveza Heineken, la favorita de Eddie, claro.

-a que te refieres?...- preguntó el castaño sin captar el doble sentido, que las carcajadas de su amigo le dejaron bastante claro- de que te ríes?...- evidentemente no había entendido.

-oh, Eddie, eres adorable hahahahahaha…- dijo sin poder dejar de reír, hasta que pasados unos instantes entendió a lo que se refería su amigo con "muchas cosas" y "muy cansado".

-eres terrible, Pingüino hahaha…- dijo intentando evitar sonrojarse.

-pues que quieres, soy la peor de tus malas influencias, no?...- dijo llevándose la boca de su botella a la boca y regalándole un guiño juguetón al castaño, que le arrancó una tímida y tierna sonrisa del rostro.

Permanecieron hablando y bromeando durante los minutos que esa pizza duraba, para luego dedicarse a hacer algo que tal vez harían un par de niños de 12 años después de la escuela, pero se consideraron con el derecho de hacerlo después de resucitar un Imperio y disimular una psicosis. Decidieron sentarse en el sofá ponerse a jugar videojuegos, durante casi media hora. O bien, Oswald decidió sentarse a ver como Eddie jugaba videojuegos, justo entre de sus brazos y detrás de las manos que sujetaban el control. Un lugar privilegiado, cabe decir.

-vaya, sí que eres bueno…- dijo Oswald viendo como los dedos de Nygma prácticamente temblaban al moverse tan rápido y con tanta precisión.

-he hecho eso desde los 12 años, soy un profesional…-dijo él notándose realmente entusiasmado.

-ya decía yo que no habías madurado…- bromeó Oswald reclinándose sobre el pecho del castaño de grandes anteojos. Que realmente no le hacía mucho caso, por su reciente y "gloriosa" victoria.

-ESO ES, ESO ES NENA, SI…- dijo soltando al ojiverde de entre sus brazos y comenzando a celebrar como si en serio fuera una especie de triunfo olímpico- YO, EDWARD NYGMA, HE CONQUISTADO LA "MÁSCARA DE MAJORA" , POR CASI CUATRAGECIMA VEZ …-dijo celebrando como un niño de 12 años.

-felicidades...- dijo Oswald más divertido por su expresión que por otra cosa-…ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo?- preguntó con un notorio sarcasmo.

-no, porque esta es la parte en la que tu bailas conmigo hahahahaha…- y de repente jaló el brazo de Oswald y comenzó a hacer como si en serio estuvieran bailando, siendo Eddie el que guiaba , al parecer. No pudieron contener las risas por varios minutos, ya que eso más que parecer un baile era lo más parecido a una tontería de niños.

Ambos se lanzaron sobre el sofá exhaustos de tanto "bailar" y reír, al mismo tiempo.

-Ed, te lo juro, si vuelves a hacer eso, te romperé tu linda cara….- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento sin ser interrumpido por su risa.

-dijiste "linda"? awwww…gracias…

-oh, ven aquí, tonto…- dijo rodeando su cuello son un solo brazo para con el otro hacerle el clásico "tritura cráneos", de manera juguetona. La noche comenzaba a avanzar y el ambiente perdía esa inocencia que había tenido todo ese tiempo, las riendas las iba a tomar la noche… la que en Gotham pone las reglas.

-Oswald…cuando piensas irte?- preguntó con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

-no lo sé….por qué?- la respuesta que le dio fue solo para no tener que verlo triste, aunque realmente se sentía obligado a partir cuanto antes. Pero no era capaz ni siquiera de levantarse del lado de su irremediable castaño.

-por nada…- entonces se recostó sobre su pecho y con fuerza rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, como aferrándose a a vida misma, sujetó su camiseta con gran fuerza- oye, por qué no cantas para mí?...- a Oswald le pareció muy rara esa petición, aunque no tanto viniendo de Nygma.

-por qué? Ya me has escuchado cantar…- le dijo volteando a ver a su dulce rostro, que se mantenía aferrado desesperadamente a sus latidos.

-porque me gusta tu voz…y porque nunca lo has hecho para mi- Oswald suspiró y suavemente pasó su mano por el lacio cabello castaño de Edward, viéndolo con una expresión inconfundible de ternura y añoranza, como queriendo que nunca lo soltara, pero sintiendo que cada segundo que sentía dichoso por la calidez del cariño de su amante, era tan hiriente como cada instante que pasaba lejos de él.

-bien...- entonces comenzó a cantar con una dulce y bien afinada voz, la misma canción que él le había cantado cuando llegó por primera vez a su lado, en teoría…ese día había sido tan tierno y encantadoramente inocente, que llegaba a resultar extraño, que quisiera simplemente hacerlo feliz. Él nunca se lo diría, pero el simple hecho de que curara su soledad aunque fuera por una sola noche, le daba la dicha más grande que pudiera sacar de entre todas las amarguras de su vida. Nunca se lo diría, para no tener que recordárselo a sí mismo, para no tener que recordar que entre sus brazos estaba descansando tal vez su única razón real para seguir viviendo, para no sentir amor de nuevo…no podría volver nunca, no podría olvidar nunca.

-por favor, quédate conmigo…- dijo el castaño en una voz casi suplicante, con pedazos de ese nudo en su garganta rasgándole el corazón. Oswald lo miró a los ojos y sosteniendo entre sus manos su rostro tomó posesión de sus tristes labios entre los suyos-…no me dejes solo- le dijo mientras suplicaba nunca romper ninguno de sus besos, que ya no eran ni amargos, ni fríos, eran suaves, tristes, con el alma en cada uno, cada uno igual de doloroso, tanto que las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-por qué lloras?...-limpio esas dos lagrimas con sus dedos, como si estuvieran lastimándolo.

-porque es cierto…nunca dejaré de esperarte- Oswald no entendió a qué se refería, pero ya no quería verlo llorar…quería hacerlo sentir bien. Así que con un instinto feroz clavó en sus labios un beso cargado de los deseos más sucios que pudiese albergar dentro de sí, como diciendo "ahora me perteneces"- linda forma de decirme que me calle…- bromeó sin soltar el torso de su azabache, que cada vez se acercaba más a despertar sus más bajos instintos.

-hehehe Ya no voy a irme, ya no quiero irme…- entonces volvió a besarlo de la misma forma fuerte que hace un instante, entonces sostuvo las muñecas del castaño sobre su cabeza y se colocó justamente encima de él, tomando posesión de su existencia y sus deseos. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello haciéndole suspirar, entonces pudo sentir que ya no podría soportar más sin poseerlo una vez más, entonces lo sostuvo con más fuerza y dejó que sintiera que por esa noche le pertenecía.

-mmm eres malo, Oswald…- dijo en un tono seductor que volvía loco a su amante.

-y puedo ser peor…- dijo de la misma forma, con un tinte posesivo y dominante.

-muéstrame…- le retó con gran malicia y antes de que pudiese sentirlo, ya no había vuelta atrás, se fundió dentro de su ser todo lo que había esperado esas interminables noches sin dormir, en esos instantes en los que más deseaba sentir toda la fuerza de su mirada contra su cuerpo, quería que le hiciera suplicar, quería que esos preciosos ojos verdes lo miraran una vez más, que lo calcinaran por dentro, que lo dominasen tan dulcemente que volviera a sentirse amado al menos por una noche. Al menos por una noche, dejó que tomara ese corazón herido de su pecho y lo hiciera colapsar con cada uno de sus besos, dejó que tomara su existencia y redujera su significado a poder tener esa presencia a su lado, tomó su cuerpo y lo hizo nadar en éxtasis puro, en deseos sucios, en toda su esencia pecadora, dejó que fuese tan malo como solo su Oswald podía serlo, que le hiciera sufrir. Dejó que llenara sus labios con su sabor y sus oídos con todas las obscenidades que nunca esperó escuchar, con su nombre dicho de la manera más bella que pudo escuchar en su vida, dejó que desgarrara su alma con sus manos y lo bajara hasta el infierno de un golpe.

Dejó que le hiciera el amor.

Decir cualquier cosa parecida a "te amo", quedaría de más, a lo que a ambos les hubiese quedado claro esa noche, más aun a ese azabache tan temeroso del amor que pudo comprenderlo al instante, en los labios de su amante yacía un constante "te necesito", el más suplicante "no me dejes", el más hermoso "quédate conmigo" y así lo haría, por haberse convertido en el esclavo de su presencia, las lágrimas que le había hecho derramar por su ausencia, las pagaría con el dolor que le provocaría irse a la mañana siguiente y ver cómo tan descaradamente dejó su firma como marca de su eterna posesión, sus uñas bajando por su pálida espalda, en un intento por no colapsar ante los cientos de caballos salvajes que corrían desbocados por sus venas.

Y de esa manera, el cansancio se apoderó de ambos, la cabeza de Edward terminó descansando en el pecho de Oswald, que sostenía una su mano con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

-estás bien?...- dijo Oswald intentando recuperar el aliento.

-estoy mejor que bien…estoy feliz- le dijo Eddie mientras escuchaba el galopar de sus latidos- tu corazón…parece que va a explotar- dijo el castaño sacándole una sonrisa al azabache.

\- así me siento…como si fuera a morir- dijo con una inusual calma en sus palabras.

-no es sano tener sexo con resaca y después de una paliza…- le dijo en un tono de broma demasiado exhausto para reír.

-me he sentido así otras veces, el día en que se cumpla no lo sentiré…- se mostraba muy calmado para decir semejantes cosas.

-a ese paso vas a morir joven…- dijo como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo, mientras observaba como se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendía con un tembloroso pulso.

-es parte del precio que debes pagar en este mundo…- expulsó un poco de humo por la boca y siguió hablando-…yo al menos quiero estar seguro de que no moriré hambriento, o despeinado, o de madrugada, o mal vestido, o sobrio- dijo con un cinismo casi encantador, entonces Ed le preguntó aferrándose a su pecho.

-y que hay de morir solo?...- Oswald no respondió nada por unos instantes.

-…no lo sé…-dijo por fin, más para sí mismo que para Nygma- pero, sabes?...si muriera justo ahora, creo que me sentiría feliz…- fue lo más hermoso que Edward pudo escucharle decir.

-yo también…- entonces se profundamente dormidos.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Holitas mis queridoyolos engendros del mal, hoy os traigo un capítulo más de este fic que ya va camino a la recta final, dentro de 3 capítulos más, así que DISFRUTEN.**

La mañana llegó igual de apacible que la noche, la luz no era ni lastimosa, ni demasiado tenue. Tal parecía que el tiempo había decidido dejar de ser cruel, había decidido abandonar su despiadada naturaleza, solo para detener el tiempo para esos dos amantes, y aunque no fuera así, no querían darse cuenta de eso. El primero en despertar fue el de sueño más ligero de los dos, para darse cuenta de la cabeza castaña que descansaba sobre su pecho durmiendo como si en serio fuera esa alma inocente que podías ver irradiada en ese rostro dormido, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y que el frio comenzaba a rosar su espalda, provocando que un escalofrío discreto le invadiera cada poro de su piel, pasó su mano suavemente sobre su cabello como si se tratara de un pequeño animal de mansa naturaleza siendo arrullado por los latidos de su corazón. De esa manera logró despertarlo.

-hola…- dijo el castaño mientras se tallaba los ojos para poder aclarar su adormilada vista. Oswald no le dijo nada, solo le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, apartó el cabello que caía sobre su frente y con cuidado depositó sus anteojos frente a sus ojos.

-hola…- y le dio un ligero beso en la frente- dormiste bien?...- le preguntó divertido por la cara tan graciosa que ponía cuando apenas se despertaba.

\- claro que sí, eres cómodo…- dijo acurrucándose sobre ese pálido pecho- como una almohada.

-ese es el cumplido más raro que me han dicho…- rio Oswald, mientras se acomodaba boca abajo y observaba cómo el castaño se incorporaba a su lado y estiraba sus largos brazos, dejando que Oswald pudiera presenciar los músculos de la espalda de su amante, esa espalda había sido parte de las fantasías secretas de su mente, esas que podía considerarse afortunado de realizar. Pasó su dedo índice bajando por toda su espina dorsal, provocándole unos fuertes escalofríos que se sentían como cosquillas que llegaban hasta sus pensamientos- que buena vista…- este comentario hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Nygma, que simplemente lo miró como entendiendo que esa picardía que el mundo había introducido en su mente y que a veces le hacía sentirse como un ingenuo no tenía remedio.

-lo mismo digo…- dijo de manera juguetona, pasando sus dedos por las marcas en su espalda, que servían como evidencia de la asombrosa noche anterior. El azabache no le contestó nada y solo se volteó para que no siguiera viendo esos rasguños, que en su momento se sintieron increíbles, ahora le dolían un poco- AHHWW, voy a darme una ducha…- dijo casi en forma de bostezo, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al baño.

-no te acabes el agua caliente, sigo yo…- dijo Oswald con su usual seriedad, sin pensar en lo que Nygma tenía en mente.

-Ah no, ni creas¡…- dijo en una especie de reproche, para luego tomar con fuerza la muñeca de Oswald y tirar de ella con fuerza-…USTED VIENE CONMIGO, COBBLEPOT- dijo en un tono que parecía serio, aunque a Oswald no le sacara más que carcajadas. Al parecer Nygma tenía en mente ahorrar el agua caliente metiéndose con Oswald, tal vez su inocencia ya había empezado a mancharse con esos 60 kilogramos de malas, malas influencias. A Oswald comenzaba a gustarle esa idea.

Los primeros minutos de la mañana fueron una especie de tiempo suspendido en risas, bromas, besos y caricias, aunque la mayoría fuesen solo de parte del romántico sin remedio de Edward, el pequeño azabache que tenía que recibir todas y cada una de esas muestras de afecto, no se comportaba tan frio como en un principio, pero al parecer la inseguridad que sentía respecto a si mismo algunas veces le volvía retraído, eran tal vez esos años que había pasado desde pequeño sin que nadie excepto su madre le demostrara afecto, o notara alguna cualidad en él, Eddie comprendía perfectamente eso, y por eso lo trataba como en un inicio habría tratado a su ex amada Kristen Kringle, tal vez, incluso mejor. Observaba desde el marco de la puerta como se ataba la corbata con mucho cuidado, casi maravillado por la simple imagen del débil sol de la ventana iluminando ese pálido rostro, aclarando sus ojos y dándole una dulzura a su rostro que en algún momento había pensado que pudo haber perdido en algún momento amargo de su vida. Así decidió acercarse y abrazarlo por la cintura, casi por segunda vez en la mañana.

-ya te había dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?...- dijo tenuemente en su oído, provocando un leve dejo de fastidio en el gesto del azabache que no pudo evitar sonreír ante estas palabras.

-como 3 veces…- dijo en un tono más bien frio, sin quitar los ojos de su mismo reflejo, sin darle la más mínima importancia a las manos que lo rodeaban tan afectuosamente.

\- ya veo por qué dicen que los pingüinos son de temperaturas bajo cero…- bromeó el castaño con cierto sarcasmo.

-y qué me dices de anoche?…- no demostró ninguna emoción, aunque ese comentario logró sonrojar lo suficiente al castaño, al menos para Oswald. Edward no le contestó nada y solo sonrió tímidamente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Y una vez que ambos estuvieron preparados para iniciar un día nuevo en sus vidas, la realidad se hizo presentes y con ella, la ausencia de Oswald, quien sabía hasta cuándo.

-bueno, ya me voy a trabajar…- dijo Nygma tomando sus cosas de la mesa de la cocina.

-quisiera poder decir algo parecido…- dijo Oswald tocando el moretón que tenía sobre su ceja.

-tú mismo lo dijiste…- le da un beso justo sobre su golpe-…es parte del precio que tienes que pagar por ser el Jefe de jefes- Oswald sonrió como no lo había hecho en ya un buen rato y le dijo de una forma demasiado común para el tipo de relación que llevaban.

-pues a seguir siendo el Jefe ¡…- exclamó más para sí mismo, acomodando su cabello con gran elegancia.

-ese es mi Oswald…-dijo Nygma dándole una ligera palmadita en el hombro derecho, Oswald se quedó mirando sus manos y luego su rostro, como esperando a que sucediera algo, el castaño no comprendía por qué se había quedado tan callado y por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima, al parecer este era otro de esos ya constantes casos, en los que sentía que se acababa de perder de algo importante que le impedía comprender ese encantador acertijo de los ojos de Oswald Cobblepot.

-y bien…qué tal uno para el camino?- le dijo con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Nygma le respondió atendiendo a su indirecta petición, rara vez adoptaba esa clase de actitud, en las escasas veces que lo veía, debía aprovechar eso. Así que tomó su cuello con sus largas manos y le regaló un tierno beso en los labios que el azabache no tuvo problemas de convertir en un beso mordelón y travieso, que había hecho volver a ese nudo del estómago que le quitaba la noción del resto de sus sensaciones naturales. El castaño no sabía dónde había aprendido a besar de esa manera, tal vez era un deliciosos don sin profanar jamás, tal vez los labios de muchas mujeres habían llegado antes que los suyos, esta idea le provocaba un poco de celos en sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar sentirse suertudo por haber sido el que disfrutaría de esa experiencia que la vida le había dado.

\- mmmhmm ese me durará hasta la noche- dijo Oswald lamiéndose las sonrisa de sus labios.

-cuando volverás por otro?...- le preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, el azabache se quedó callado unos instantes sin encontrar la fuerza para ver a los ojos de Nygma de nuevo.

-cuando lo necesite…- respondió al fin, antes de despedirse con un abrazo de su amante.

-cuídate, si?- no le respondió con nada más que un gesto y se fue sin nada más que decir y de repente sintió una sensación que recordaba perfectamente, pero que ahora se sentía más dolorosa, esa misma sensación que sintió cuando vio al difunto Thomas Dugerty besar a Kristen, cuando veía los golpes sobre sus brazos, cuando la veía a su lado….esa sensación se repetía, al ver a Oswald marcharse, al ver sus cicatrices, la dolorosa sensación…de que su corazón desgarraba su pecho, y se arrastraba como un soldado herido, tras los cojos pasos del Pingüino.

-no me dejes…- dijo sin fuerza suficiente en su voz, como para que lo escuchara, le dolía…pero sus lágrimas también se habían ido con él.

…

Oswald llegó directo a la reunión con sus hombres, que lo recibieron con el mismo respeto que siempre, incluso Zsasz, aunque él hubiese sido el causante de ese moretón sobre su ceja.

-buen día, Jefe…- dijeron todos al unísono, mientras el Pingüino entraba con su misma actitud elegante, y autoritaria de siempre.

-señor, tenemos noticias, sobre lo que ordenó…- dijo uno de sus secuaces.

-bien…- el Pingüino se reclinó sobre su asiento y dijo con un ademán- espántenme- dijo haciendo como si esperara malas noticias.

-bueno, sobre los negocios, están volviendo de a poco, conseguimos dos de los restaurantes, unos pocos bares, los clubs en su totalidad, el depósito de chatarra, la fracción de los residenciales de Arkham, las bodegas del muelle y algo nuevo, un laboratorio de anfetaminas…-dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-déjame considerar eso, el negocio de las drogas es lucrativo, eso si…pero aún no contamos con la seguridad necesaria, no, eso no…sería como ponernos en la cuerda floja- dijo después de unos instantes de reflexión – dime otra oferta que tengamos….

-pues….un cabaret en el centro, tal vez podamos convertirlo en nuestra entrada al negocio de la prostitución- sugirió uno de sus subordinados.

-ese es un buen negocio, jefe…- respondió una voz al fondo del salón.

\- y que me dicen de las redadas constantes en esa zona?...- dijo otra voz que a Oswald no le importaba identificar.

-tenemos al DPGC comiendo de nuestras manos…- dijo Oswald tomando la voz de mando, mientras un callado Víctor simplemente rodaba los ojos ante este comentario y en su mente rondaban palabras como " en especial a Gordon, o no?", pero como buen subordinado que se preciaba de ser, no dijo nada y escuchó lo que su jefe tenía que decir-… no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso, y me gusta esa idea, mientras la competencia siga baja, tenemos una amplia oportunidad de crecer, así que adelante, entraremos al negocio de la prostitución y una vez que hayamos avanzado lo suficiente…tal vez incursionemos en el de las drogas- entonces Gabe habló por primera vez.

-si jefe, pero sucede que el dueño de ese cabaret es un poco…difícil, no querrá soltárnoslo tan fácil, creo que si nos permite llevar a Víctor, podríamos…- tanto Víctor como Oswald entendían para que lo querían.

-señores…- llamó tomando autoridad sobre los hombres en el salón-…la violencia directa nunca es necesaria en los negocios, solo el buen raciocinio y la agilidad mental…- dijo como aconsejándolos-…no me puedo dar el lujo para preciarlos a todos de poseer esas dos cualidades… así que solo les diré que antes de todo esto, cuando tuve que arreglármelas solo, pude conseguir un bar levemente más fino que un simple cabaret de quinta sin siquiera tener un cuchillo en mis bolsillos…-dijo de un modo más dominante y estricto.

-entonces qué hizo?...

-oh, simplemente… busqué algún interés fuerte que nos proporcionara un beneficio mutuo- remarcó esta frase con especial énfasis-... y así, solamente tuve que cortarle los dedos a un guitarrista- dijo como si se tratara de algo excesivamente común. Ninguno de los hombres dijo nada y solo se retiraron a poner manos a la obra, no sin antes ser retenidos por su jefe-MUCHACHOS…

-si señor?...- dijeron todos al unísono.

-no hay noticia sobre Gilzean?...-preguntó esperando alguna respuesta y entonces una voz femenina, como caída del cielo o simplemente salida de un callejón milagroso dijo.

-yo te responderé eso…- y sin previo aviso pudieron ver a la joven Selina Kyle entrar en la habitación.

-Selina…que haces aquí?-dijo Oswald ligeramente sorprendido.

-pues…después de que me mandaras 3 DIAS, a buscar a ese sujeto Butch Gilzean, al lado de un psicópata….-dijo refiriéndose a Zsasz con grandes aires altaneros- pensé que debería venir a darte cuentas sobre lo que pasó y eso…- dijo ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-Selina, agradezco que hayas considerado eso, pero ya no hace falta…Víctor ya me informó que no serviste de nada – dijo molestando a la chica que simplemente le sonrió con sarcasmo y le dijo.

-ah, eso crees?...qué te parece esto…- entonces soltó sobre la mesa un papel viejo y arrugado, lleno con fotos suyas sacadas desde ángulos misteriosos, lleno con palabras que componían una escalofriante amenaza de muerte.

-donde encontraste esto?…- dijo Oswald mientras sentía que el aire se le escapaba y la boca se le resecaba de repente.

\- en un escondite donde busqué yo sola hace poco…- dijo ella haciendo como si en serio no le importara al ver como el Pingüino palidecía más de lo que ya estaba y las caras de sus hombres se tornaban tanto sorprendidas como nerviosas -… no lo encontré, pero parecía que lo habían abandonado hace poco…hubieras visto, había un muro entero de cosas parecidas- al parecer Oswald estaba comenzando a asustarse por la forma en la que comenzó a mordisquear sus nudillos con enorme nerviosismo.

-g-gracias, Selina…- dijo intentando calmarse de a poco.

-estás bien?...-dijo ella dejando ver un pequeño rastro de preocupación en su voz.

-si, claro…puedes retirarte, uno de los muchachos te pagará y yo cumpliré con mi palabra…- dijo tomando una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas.

-si, claro…- dijo estrechando la mano del Pingüino con fuerza y luego tomándolo por sorpresa con un abrazo muy breve que no pudo comprender por qué le había dado- adiós…- dijo antes de intentar salir por la ventana, no sin antes decir algo que le respondió sus preguntas a Oswald.

-oye Pingüino¡…- le llamó con cierta brusquedad- deberías alegrarte, tal vez pronto vuelvas a verla…- y se fue sin nada más que decir….entonces comprendió que ese abrazo era como un intento de tranquilizar el miedo que le había causado ese papel, que para él, significaba que alguien podría asesinarlo en cualquier momento, lo que significaba que podía reunirse con su madre más pronto de lo que había pensado y eso le ponía a pensar en muchas cosas, como en los misteriosos sentimientos de Selina, que tal vez crecería para convertirse en otra Fish Mooney, como las repetidas veces que le habían amenazado de muerte mientras sus madre estaba viva y como ella nunca supo a qué se dedicaba, ni la clase de cosas que había hecho, que le hubieran hecho sufrir de la peor manera posible, pensó en que a ella no le gustaría verlo pronto con ella, y al final, pensó en ese castaño al que sabía que lastimaba horriblemente cada vez que se marchaba, pensó en sus palabras la noche anterior…"nunca dejaré de esperarte" y entonces pensó "qué pasaría si un día no volviera, si lo estuviera esperando y no lo volviera a ver nunca?", sabía que algo así, tendría que pasar algún día y por eso, decidió tomar una decisión… tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma….y dejarle claro que en serio le importaba y que la razón por la que se marchaba tan seguido, la razón por la que quería mantenerse cerrado, aunque casi le fuera imposible, era simplemente porque prefería morir solo….sin lágrimas sobre su cadáver. Sin saber nada del amor, que sabía que estaba sintiendo.

-muchachos, necesito que salgan, TODOS…- ordenó sin expresar emoción alguna, los hombres obedecieron- EXCEPTO POR TI, GABE…- el hombre obedeció casi ciegamente y simplemente se dirigió con gran formalidad hacia su jefe.

-si, señor?...

-necesito otro favor, Gabe…quiero que le entregues un mensaje a un amigo- dijo mientras metía una mano en su saco disimuladamente.

-claro señor…cual es el mensaje?- dijo él con cierto tono de sumisión, entonces Oswald sacó un arma de su saco y sin siquiera mirarlo, bajó el martillo, puso su dedo en el gatillo y dijo:

-es este…- jaló en gatillo y una bala atravesó por la frente del hombre, nadie escuchó ese disparo excepto por Víctor Zsasz, que simplemente decidió seguir su posición de buen subordinado y se quedó callado.

-VICTOR…- le llamó Oswald con una voz autoritaria y profunda, esa voz que Oswald había empezado a usar desde que había llegado a la silla de mando- necesito que saques este cuerpo, no preguntes por qué, solo hazlo…- Víctor asintió y obedeció, como siempre….al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de seguir las órdenes del Pingüino.

 **REVIEW?¡**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLITASS, mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy vengo con un capítulo más, camino a la recta final ¡ muchas gracias por seguir esta historia con comentarios y apoyo que no tiene precio :,DDDD**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Y SLAUD POR UN 2016 LLENO DE HISTORIAS TERMINADAS Y NUEVAS, CON EL APOYO DE USTEDES MIS HERMOSOS Y ESPECIALES ENGENDRITOS DEL MAL.**

La vida dentro del DPGC era lo que fácilmente podía definirse como ajetreada, estresante y para nada aburrida, grupos de cabezas entrando y saliendo tan rápido y tan constantemente que apenas y podías considerar que hubiera un miserable segundo de descanso, era casi ridículo pensar que la celda de detención nunca estuviera vacía, ni siquiera a temprana horas de la mañana y más extraño aún era pensar que la oficina del forense nunca se quedaba sin nada para hacer, especialmente con una casi inminente guerrilla de gángsters, ya que en los últimos 20 días, habían llegado muchas llamadas acerca de negocios incendiados, ataques armados en los territorios que una vez habían pertenecido a Falcone y ahora le pertenecían al Pingüino, cada uno de esos acontecimientos que rondaban por el DPGC hacían que cada vez más preocupación en incertidumbre llenara los pensamientos de un casi naturalmente nervioso forense de anteojos grandes y sonrisa dulce. Edward Nygma, escuchaba atenta y discretamente las conversaciones de los oficiales sobre tales acontecimientos y simplemente esperaba con el alma prófuga de su cuerpo, escuchar el nombre de Oswald Cobblepot entre todas esas palabras, tal vez culpándolo de todo…tal vez siendo una víctima.

Pero escuchar tan seguido palabras como "tiroteo", "atentado con explosivos", "asalto", "guerra de pandillas" era demasiado normal en una ciudad tan caótica como Gotham, pero en la situación emocional en la que se encontraba el buen Eddie, era como si a cada momento se enterara de que a su amigo le había pasado algo malo, muy malo y por alguna razón que ya ni se molestaba en plantearse a sí mismo, eso le angustiaba horriblemente. Pero no debía exteriorizar demasiado esa angustia.

Imaginaba todos esos escenarios llenos de fuego, balas y sangre, con el rostro inerte de Oswald en el suelo, mientras algún policía marcara con cinta adhesiva la silueta de su cadáver, imaginaba que un día, simplemente estaría solo en su departamento y pasado el tiempo la negación sería nada más que una prueba más de su inestable cordura, pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado solo desde la última vez que había visto a Oswald, no era como si en toda su vida no se hubiese acostumbrado a la soledad, pero después de esas horas tan especiales que había pasado al lado de su azabache, algo dentro de sí había cambiado, que era?...esa era una de las preguntas que le dolía querer responder.

Pasó el día entero haciendo eso mismo, hasta que las horas de la noche llegaron, presagiando que estaba a punto de pasar un día mas, solo.

-buenas noches, Ed…- le saludó cordialmente su colega, Lee Thompkins.

-ah, buenas noches, señorita Thompkins….- dijo el castaño con una natural sonrisa, eso de aparentar comenzaba a salirle mejor.

-mejor dime, Lee…me siento rara cuando mis amigos se refieren a mí de forma tan formal- dijo ella con su siempre característica simpatía.

-por supuesto, Lee…- se acomodó los anteojos y se retiró de las manos los esenciales guantes de látex, que utilizaba para revisar a los "recién llegados"- y como has estado?...- dijo mientras esterilizaba los utensilios como escalpelos y pinzas necesarias para realizar su trabajo como forense del día siguiente.

-bien, supongo…y a ti?- respondió ella haciendo casi lo mismo.

-pues mejor de lo que me ha ido en semanas…- dijo Edward tomando unas micas de muestras y poniéndolas en la placa del microscopio, para luego ajustar los lentes del mismo.

-supe que las cosas iban mejor con tu chica…- dijo ella dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa.

-si…- se mostró un tanto desanimado.

-pasa algo?...- dijo Lee mostrando cierto interés en lo que le pasaba a Nygma.

-no, nada…es solo que, es duro, sabes?, es una persona ocupada, retraída; a veces llegan a pasar días y semanas sin vernos….- dijo siendo realmente sincero, porque eso era verdad y las palabras "Oswald Cobblepot", quedarían sobrando mientras hablara con Lee-…y a veces, se siente como…- Lee comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-como si no le importaras lo suficiente…- dijo ella adivinando lo que iba a decir-….entiendo, créeme, lo comprendo…se siente como si esa persona simplemente pudiese no volver, como si fueras una parte de su vida por la que…no vale la pena cambiar, pero la verdad, Ed….es que no es así, créeme, muchas veces no comprendemos cómo funcionan los sentimientos de esa persona, pero…si sientes que puedes confiar en que son verdaderos, todo estará bien…- dijo ella más a modo de consejo.

-supuse que lo entenderías….-dijo Nygma sintiéndose un poco más reconfortado.

-bueno…salgo con un policía, esa es casi la historia de nuestra relación, pero…me calma pensar en que tiene una razón para no dejarse matar, y poder regresar a la calma de su hogar a que alguien cure sus heridas…-dijo ella abriéndose un poco más de lo que había hecho antes con él.

-y si un día no regresara?...- al fin había exteriorizado la preocupación que había estado cargando todo el día, ya comenzaba a hacerle falta. Lee no respondió nada, al parecer ese tipo de preguntas le invadían la cabeza más seguido de lo que el mismo Nygma se imaginaba. Esa pregunta iba más dirigida hacia sí mismo, que hacia Lee, aunque a ella también le causaba el mismo pesar planteársela.

-supongo que… es parte del precio que tienes que pagar al enamorarte de alguien que pasa demasiado tiempo lejos de su hogar o que tiene alguna clase de….tendencias suicidas- dijo ella intentando verle un lado amable al asunto.

-si, supongo…- el mismo Oswald lo había dicho, él también tenía que pagar el precio de su autodestructiva vida siendo mezclada con la relación que ambos mantenían, a veces de amigos, a veces de amantes, a veces…como compañeros de viaje a la tumba encaminados al mismo abismo, Edward comprendía eso perfectamente. Su relación con Oswald no era tan diferente a la de Lee y James, eso era de cierta forma reconfortante.

-sabes? Empiezo a pensar que tu novia y Jim, no son tan diferentes…- dijo ella dando perfectamente en el clavo, en cierto modo…Oswald Cobblepot y James Gordon eran demasiado parecidos.

-yo ya me había dado cuenta…- entonces ambos empezaron a reír al unísono, tal vez como una muestra de que ambos compartían el mismo pesar, ambos tenían que esperar a alguien que podía no volver jamás, a alguien que prefería morir en cualquier momento.

-oye…pienso irme temprano, no vienes?- dijo Lee tomando su bolso y quitándose la bata de forense, preparándose para salir del trabajo-…podrías invitar a tu chica, cenaríamos juntos, con Jim- sugirió ella con cierta emoción por conocer a la "susodicha".

-oh no…- mostró cierto nerviosismo en su voz-…quiero terminar el caso de un par más, verificar mis notas…- dijo tocándose la cabeza con el índice- pero agradezco tu invitación, de veras, mas sucede que ella es un poco… no se si James se sentiría cómodo con ella, es un poco tímida, temperamental, sus nervios no se reconstruyen ni con pegamento…- bromeó ligeramente acerca de las pequeñas grietas en la personalidad de Oswald.

-bueno, que tengas suerte…nos vemos- y se fue dejando solo con los inertes especímenes a Edward, entonces simplemente se propuso revisar un cuerpo más y terminar un último peritaje para poder volver a casa, aunque fuese tarde. Esa bolsa había llegado ese mismo día a la jefatura, al parecer llevaba casi 3 días muerto, según la etiqueta de llegada, entonces decidió abrir el cierre de la gran bolsa y se encontró con una remotamente conocida cara, era un hombre de unos 40 años, de características no demasiado especiales como para reconocerlo a simple vista en cualquier lugar, aunque él sabía que ese hombre era uno de los hombres de Oswald, se imaginó que había sido víctima de alguno de los ataques contra sus territorios, pero lo que le llamó mas la atención, era el objeto que acompañaba ese cadáver…una carta, que parecía no tener nada escrito, entonces comenzó a pensar que era una simple hoja de papel en blanco, hasta que se ocurrió iluminarla con una lámpara de luz negra, especial para leer huellas en una escena del crimen.

Entonces pudo leer las siguientes palabras:

 _Querido Edward…_

 _Sé que ya ha pasado mucho desde que supiste algo de mí, creo que para cuando leas esto ya habrá pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos, y creo que para ambos ha sido un mes muy complicado._

 _Pero que a mí, me ha servido para replantearme mi mortalidad, el hecho de que cada paso que doy es como si una bala saliera directo contra mí y asimilar que algún día me golpeará, como hizo con la única persona cercana a mí en un pasado, aunque ya hice las paces con eso…es parte del precio que tuve que pagar por querer convertirme en el rey de la ciudad más cercana al infierno, pero que a fin de cuentas es mi hogar. Al pensar en esto, pensar en ti fue inevitable, porque en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte, pude considerarte un amigo y un cómplice, pero ahora, más como un compañero de viaje por la locura que sé que me ha mantenido vivo , una respuesta de un indiferente Dios a mi soledad, un deseo cumplido o unos ojos a los que mirar para volver a sentirme completo, para olvidar la amargura que me ha traído la vida que yo mismo escogí vivir._

 _No sé si tu sientas lo mismo, pero sé que no sientes nada demasiado diferente, solo porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres un romántico sin remedio, y que me lo has demostrado casi desde que nos conocimos. Yo sé que jamás he sido muy efusivo respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, sé que tal vez esperas algo más de mí, más que esporádicas horas en las que podemos estar juntos, más que promesas que tal vez ya dudas que cumpliré, que esperas algo más parecido a lo que tú me has dado. Tu ternura, tu sonrisa, tu cariño, la forma en la que me miras, la forma en la que me estrechas entre tus brazos, la forma en la que me dejas conocer la locura que alberga tu mente. Porque haces que me sienta feliz, incluso cuando toqué fondo, lo hiciste entonces y es algo que nunca olvidaré._

 _Como espero que tu no olvides esto, tu realmente me importas, tanto, que me estruja el alma el hecho de que me llegues a importar tanto, que pueda llegar el día en que una de esas balas que vuelan hacia mí a cada paso que doy, te golpee …y tu tengas que pagar el precio de caminar al lado de un infeliz ,condenado a la pérdida de aquellos a quienes ama._

 _Porque es triste, pero es cierto…estamos corriendo un enorme riesgo, tú corres el riesgo de que salgas herido de esta relación que me cuesta demasiado explicar, incluso en un pedazo de papel._

 _El riego que yo corría, ya lo tomé…bajé la guardia….esa noche solté la daga con la que pude haberte asesinado…y terminaste robándome el corazón._

 _Ahora estoy pagando el precio y, ahora solo puedo decirte esto en una carta, porque nunca tendré la fuerza para decírtelo en la cara, solo quiero que no lo olvides nunca. Y que cada vez que me veas a los ojos, cada vez que me veas marcharme, pienses en las palabras de esta carta. Porque no hay nada más sierto._

 _Te extraño, Eddie, y espero que nunca lo olvides._

 _Oswald_

Entonces, un nudo en la garganta del castaño se formó robándole la voz casi por completo, apagó la lámpara y estrechando esa carta que a simple vista no parecía tener nada escrito, la manchó con una de sus lágrimas y se preguntó hasta cuando tendrían que vivir de esa forma, se preguntó si era mejor vivir siendo ignorado como lo había hecho con Kristen, o vivir en una relación prohibida y llena de soledad e incertidumbre, se preguntó quién de los dos sufriría más al perder al otro, se preguntó si podrían escapar de esa vida.

Ni siquiera el mismo Edward Nygma podría tener una respuesta a esas incógnitas

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Holoyo, engendritos hermosos del mal, ya vamos llegando al final y YO ANDO BIEN CHIDA…disfruten del siguiente capítulo, que viene con pistas sobre el siguiente fic en invadir el archivo en español del fanfiction de Gotham¡…para algunos amigos de Facebook ya será conocido, pero…lo será para ustedes? ;)**

Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse tensas por las calles de Gotham, se corrían rumores de que alguna nueva pandilla leal a la memoria de Fish Mooney ya estaba cobrando venganza, atacando los actuales territorios del Pingüino, de que una nueva organización en potencia buscaba destronarlo, ríos de sangre comenzaban a correr por la ciudad, los estallidos de las balas acompañaban los aullidos de las sirenas , los golpes caían constantemente contra el imperio de Oswald Cobblepot, buscando que se derribara con gran estruendo, provocando la ruina del Pingüino. Más para derribar un imperio, hacen falta más que golpes lanzados a diestra y siniestra, hacía falta derrumbar uno de los pilares más fuertes de éste, en este caso…ese pilar era Víctor Zsasz.

Eran altas horas de la noche, y Víctor se encontraba entrenándose, en uno de los departamentos que mantenían reservados alrededor de la ciudad para cuando tuviera que desplazarse y tuviera donde llegar, no contaba con menos de 10 metros cuadrados, aunque solo contaba con un pequeño catre, un costal de boxeo, un baño pequeño con un botiquín retacado de analgésicos y vendajes, un radio y un baúl lleno de puro arsenal profesional para llevar a cabo su trabajo, la única luz con la que contaba era la de una bombilla circular ya bastante vieja, y la que venía desde el exterior, la ventana contaba con unas persianas blancas que mantenían la habitación oscura y nada sospechosa durante días e incluso semanas, el hombre no podía permanecer en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, siendo una parte vital dentro de la organización de Oswald Cobblepot. Y mucho menos en tiempo álgido, próximo a una posible guerra de pandillas, no podía bajar la guardia nunca.

Víctor no dedicaba casi nada de tiempo a salir o a algún pasatiempo, porque los ratos que no estaba obedeciendo órdenes del Pingüino, o cuidándole la espalda, o vigilando algún blanco potencial, debía pasarlo entrenando su agilidad y fuerza, de la manera que le fuese posible. Aunque con la cantidad de dinero que le pagaba el Pingüino, podría vivir una vida llena de lujos y extravagancia, como la de Oswald; pero a él no le interesaba eso, no desde que lo único que le importaba era observar una bala atravesar la cabeza de alguna víctima y de paso que le pagaran por hacerlo. Qué más podía pedir.

Se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en el suelo, para luego dar unos fuertes golpes al costal de manera muy rápida y precisa, hizo muchas repeticiones de ésta rutina, descansando solo para retomar el aire, hizo esto por horas , solo portando una vendas en sus puños y una camiseta vieja sin mangas que además de dejar ver que la vida de un sicario deja una favorable condición física, dejaba que se notaran las cortadas hechas en orden numérico que tenía en sus brazos, las marcas que representaban a cada una de sus víctimas, eran pocas relativamente, apenas la mitad de sus brazos, pero todas eran muy notorias en su pálida piel.

Pasaba sus pocas noches libres completamente solo, ya que cualquier dosis de diversión o exceso que se le pudiese antojar, la tenía al lado del Pingüino, que siempre tenía chicas bellas trabajando en sus clubes, alcohol fino llenando las barras y buen ambiente oscuro para pasar la noche, pero esta noche, lo único que tenía eran sus pesas, su saco de boxeo, una botella de vodka y un frasco de pastillas de anfetaminas, que lo mantenían despierto, alerta y sin hambre, lo que necesitaba. Esa noche era casi aburrida considerando la vida del joven Zsasz, aunque estaba a punto de perder ese toque.

Acababa de terminar la primera parte de su rutina de fuerte ejercicio, para luego llevarse a la boca un puñado de pastillas y hacerlas pasar con un sorbo de vodka, fue entonces que escuchó, tal vez, la voz más hermosa que pudiera golpear sus oídos.

-valla asesino se consiguió el Pingüino…- habló sarcásticamente una voz femenina que vino desde sus espaldas, era profunda y con tinte encantadoramente peligroso, pero su instinto de aniquilador pudo más que el encanto de esa voz y en una fracción de segundo, sacó el arma que traía colgando de un costado, apuntando directamente a la invasora. Fue entonces que pudo ver su rostro. Era una mujer hermosa, poseía un ejercitado cuerpo que dejaba ver su entallado atuendo, para nada frágil, usaba unos altos tacones negros, su cabello negro profundo era largo y lacio, desprendía un aura peligrosa, letal, seductora, con esos lacerantes ojos cafés oscuros y unos tentadores labios rojos como la sangre, portaba un arma y un látigo colgando de su cinturón. Zsasz no bajó el arma, pero no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido por la belleza de esa chica - tú debes ser el tal Víctor Zsasz…- dijo ella con una sonrisa venenosa.

\- lo soy, dependiendo de quien lo pregunte…- dijo el hombre, mostrándose dominante y gélido en su actitud-…y tú quién eres?- preguntó hostilmente, sin bajar el arma aún.

-alguien como tú…- dijo ella pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello y acercándose a él de forma amenazadora-…alguien que siente un especial gusto por, ya sabes, el arte del homicidio…- dijo ella comenzando a merodear alrededor de Zsasz, como un soberbio león que no ve que está frente a un demonio. Demasiado cerca para lo que le convenía. Entonces él tomó con fuerza su brazo y con el arma en su mentón le dijo.

-aún no me has dicho, QUIEN ERES? Y QUE QUIERES?...- dijo mostrando su verdadero instinto asesino.

-bien… mi nombre es Tabita Dumas- le sonrió ella esperando su reacción, aunque la frialdad de Víctor era casi inquebrantable.

-está bien…ya sé quién eres- se mostró bastante sereno- ahora dime, qué demonios, quieres…- dijo él sin dejar de mostrarse inquebrantable.

-vengo de parte de un viejo amigo del Pingüino…- Zsasz comenzaba a sospechar de quien se trataba-…como ya sabrás, estamos en proceso de comenzar una guerra y en una guerra…se requieren soldados- la forma en la que le hablaba casi le hacía querer soltar esa arma, robarle un beso a esos hermosos labios y luego arrancárselos con los dientes.

-y eso en qué me involucra?...- la barrera de sus ojos era como hielo, que Tabita, se consideraba capaz de derretir.

-en que, Víctor…- pasó suavemente sus dedos por su pálido rostro-… eres una parte vital en el imperio de juguete del Pingüino, si no te tiene, no tiene nada, tú conoces a ese hombrecito…- comenzó a burlarse del Pingüino justo en frente de Víctor Zsasz, sin temer a lo que este pudiera hacer- sin ti, nadie lo respeta, nadie le teme y nadie le obedece; en cambio a ti…eres un hombre sanguinario, frio y letal, qué no daríamos por tenerte en nuestras filas…-le habló suave y seductoramente al oído, Víctor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no bajar la guardia ante sus encantos.

-entonces, qué viniste a pedirme?...- dijo él mostrándose serio todavía.

-vine, a pedirte que dejes a ese pobre infeliz de Oswald Cobblepot y te unas a mí, a nosotros…en un nuevo imperio, que tomará a Gotham y la hará suya de un solo golpe, estaremos hasta los huesos de poder, más que el mismo Falcone, Maroni o incluso el Pingüino- parecía querer hipnotizar a Zsasz con sus palabras. Él no le respondió nada, solo se quedó callado y con una sarcástica sonrisa le respondió.

-mira, lindura, resulta que yo puedo ser muchas cosas, un sicario, un asesino, un guardaespaldas, un mal nacido, bastardo, infeliz….pero no soy un traidor- dijo mostrándose más amenazante que antes, esto comenzaba a gustarle a Tabita.

-oh, no me vengas con el cuento de que tu no traicionarías al Pingüino por nada del mundo…. Tú no eres diferente a mí, y yo traicioné a mi propio hermano- dijo ella casi orgullosa de sus palabras, entonces Víctor calló en la cuenta….

-con que tú eras la perra de Theo Galavan?...- dijo él pensando en lo bien que se sentiría tener la marca de la muerte de tal belleza, adornando su brazo.

-no, de hecho era su hermana…- dijo ella mostrándose más hostil-…y tú, eres la perra del Pingüino, no es así?- dijo ella mostrándose retadora. Zsasz ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- sabes?, no suelo contestar las preguntas de mis victimas…- dijo Víctor, dejando ver a Tabita su genuina demencia.

-…y que te hace pensar que soy TU victima?- dijo ella mostrándose algo molesta.

-pues porque todas estas marcas que vez…han sucedido al hilo, primor- dijo él colocando el cañón del arma justo en el mentón de Tabita. Sonriendo complacidamente.

-no es cierto…- entonces su gesto se tornó sombrío-…tú y yo sabemos que hubo una "victima" que se te escapó- la cólera invadió a Víctor por un momento.

-no te atrevas a decirlo, perra…- masculló con ira entre dientes, y empujó el martillo del arma, listo para disparar.

-James Gordon…- dijo ella con una cínica sonrisa, entonces Zsasz soltó el martillo pero no salió nada, Tabita sonrió triunfante- que?, te quedaste sin balas?...

\- al contrario…- dijo él sosteniendo a Tabita por el cuello, comenzando a asustarla ligeramente, ella no lo exteriorizó, no debía-…todas mis armas, siempre están rebosantes de balas nuevas, pero sucede que esta….no la he usado en ya unos días y esa bala, precisamente, fue la que usó EL PINGÜINO…para deshacernos de uno de tus infiltrados- entonces Tabita se mostró entre sorprendida y confundida. No sabía que Víctor se refería a que él sabía perfectamente que desde hace casi 2 meses, el tal Gabe, el peón más "inofensivo", había estado mandando información a la organización de Gilzean a través de contactos desconocidos, que desaparecían demasiado rápido para que les diera tiempo de sospechar, él se había dado cuenta de que Oswald no estaba completamente en sus cabales desde que estaba en su pequeño amorío que había sido el causante de la paliza que le había dado hace tiempo.

Víctor fue el que tuvo que darse cuenta de las traiciones, tuvo que castigarlas y tuvo que hacer que parecieran bajas propias de una batalla, Oswald no debía saber que Víctor estaba deshaciéndose de los traidores que podrían llevarlos a la ruina, lo estaba protegiendo de las consecuencias de dejar bajar la guardia solo por los brazos de un amante.

No debía saber eso nunca, por eso…dejó que se diera cuenta sólo de la traición de Gabe, y que le quedara claro que solo podía confiar en él.

\- de qué hablas?...- Zsasz le mostró su retorcida sonrisa y al fin le dijo.

-de que si hay una cosa que el Pingüino y yo tenemos en común es que no somos nada estúpidos…y que descubrimos que USTEDES habían tomado como espías a varios hombres del Pingüino, y que ahora planean hacer lo mismo conmigo…-entonces la acorraló contra la pared, tomándola por el cuello y apuntando su arma directo a su sien.

-bien…me atrapaste- dijo ella de forma cínica-… y que harás ahora? Matarme como mataste a los "traidores" ?...vamos, solo piensa en lo que haríamos juntos, un par de asesinos, destinados al poder, imagina cuanto nos temerían- comenzó a acercarse demasiado a su rostro, entonces Víctor sonrió de manera retorcida y le dijo.

-oh, muñeca…- dijo él mientras sacaba un afilado cuchillo y lo pasaba por el rostro de Tabita-…me parece que prefiero imaginar cómo se vería tu hermosa y perfecta anatomía manchando estas paredes- entonces ella pudo ver al demonio de los ojos de Víctor Zsasz, y decidió dejarse de juegos y lanzar un golpe directo al rostro de Zsasz, que esquivó con una gran agilidad, fue entonces cuando se enfrascaron en una formidable batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo uso de sus asombrosas habilidades de pelea, ambos eran unos peleadores excepcionales, Tabita se sentía casi seducida por la brutalidad de Víctor. Y él solamente mostraba deseos de asesinarla lentamente. Hubo un punto en el que Tabita terminó encima de Víctor sometiéndolo con una llave muy fuerte para su complexión.

-peleas bien, calvito…- dijo ella con cierta malicia, entonces él, le lanzó una patada que se la quitó de encima.

-quisiera poder decir eso…- dijo Víctor tirando una patada directo a su cuello. Entonces ella sacó el látigo y con un ángel movimiento lo retuvo por el cuello con él y rápidamente sacó una jeringa cargada con un fuerte sedante.

-lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que volver al trabajo…- y rápidamente incrustó la jeringa en su cuello, sosteniendo fuertemente su rostro entre sus manos. Entonces las luces se le apagaron.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Holitas mis queridos engendrazos del mal, ya vengo con más capítulos y una gran emoción mezclada con nostalgia, porque el final si acerca cada vez más, tienes alguna idea para un próximo fic? Mándamela y yo vere que hacer con ella ;-)**

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, ninguno de sus sentidos se encontraba funcionando en su totalidad y se sentía rígido como una estatua, un dolor agudo le invadió todo el cuerpo, un golpeteo incesante comenzó a retumbar en su pecho, podía escuchar a su cuerpo gritarle que se despertara, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeó su costado haciéndolo despertar de golpe, y recuperar la conciencia de a poco.

Al despertar su vista era borrosa, pero pudo darse cuenta de que frente a él se encontraban dos figuras muy conocidas, primero esa bella chica morena que lo miraba desde arriba con una exquisita expresión dominante y a su lado, su ex colega a las órdenes del Pingüino, Butch Gilzean, un hombre robusto y rudo, que ahora poseía un mazo en lugar de una mano izquierda, ambos estaban de pie frente a él, como esperando a que despertara. Ella mantenía su mirada sobre él y como una espada, parecía querer atravesar su frente, Víctor intentaba aclarar sus sentidos para tener una mejor noción de donde se encontraba y justo cuando intentó incorporarse, se dio cuenta del fuerte agarre de una gruesa cadena que lo sujetaba a una silla, entonces pudo ver sentir el candado en su espalda y como esa cosa pasaba por sus brazos y piernas, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, en un intento inútil, quiso forzarla, pero solo consiguió que la chica se burlara de él con un venenoso sarcasmo.

-lo siento, primor, pero creo que ni tu podrías liberarte de estas cadenas…- dijo ella sujetándolas con fuerza mientras Zsasz le dirigía una violenta mirada llena de odio. Entonces el hombre a su lado comenzó a hablarle, apartando a la chica con un simple gesto, al parecer ella trabajaba para él, bajo muchas y muy fuertes amenazas.

-Tabi, nos permites hablar?...- ella asintió casi intimidada y se apartó unos pasos de él- bueno…aquí estás, el maldito Víctor Zsasz…- dijo Butch mostrándose satisfecho y en un punto, superior- dime, cómo está el Pingüino? Supe que me estaba buscando y que te había mandado a ti, acompañado de una niña de 14 años- parecía divertirse con la situación en la que se encontraba Víctor, al parecer confiaba en que tenía una ridículamente enorme ventaja- pero dime…como han ido los negocios? Sigues siendo su niñera, Vic? El pobre, desde que perdió a su mami, no sabe ni donde tiene la cabeza…- Víctor se mostraba entre impotente, furioso e irritado, todo expresado en un gélido gesto que no decía ni media palabra.

-eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Gilzean…- dijo por fin, des pues de unos largos instantes de silencio-…y tu dime, por qué me mandaste a tu ramera - dijo refiriéndose a Tabita que simplemente lo laceró con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada- sabiendo que contra mí, necesitas a, no menos de 9 hombres…- entonces él le respondió sarcásticamente.

\- pues si fuese así no hubiera sido tan fácil traerte, cierto Tabi? - entonces se escuchó una burlona risita femenina del fondo de la habitación, esa chica comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. Comenzó a preguntarse si realmente un rostro hermoso de mujer podía ser tan fuerte y peligroso como 9 soldados armados.

-eres un idiota, si crees que encadenándome y llenándome la cabeza con palabrerías absurdas, me uniré a ustedes…tú me has visto trabajar, Butch, puedo con muchas cosas- se adelantó a decir Víctor mostrándose siempre frio e indoblegable.

-qué? Oh Víctor, si no lo supiera…. crees que me habría tomado la molestia de mandar por ti a mi mejor asesina?- dijo él refiriéndose a Tabita, que le dirigió un sensual guiño especialmente a Zsasz. Eso comenzaba a molestarle ligeramente.

\- entonces, para qué me trajiste?¡…- dijo él, comenzando a perder su poca paciencia.

-para hablar, simplemente, pero como sé que tú te riges por la fuerza bruta y te negarías a escucharme, tuve que asegurarme de que lo harías, por eso te encadenamos…- le respondió con una gran serenidad en su voz, realmente parecía que no quería hacerle daño.

-bien…de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Víctor sin terminar de confiar completamente en Butch, aunque lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

-de…tu relación con Oswald Cobblepot, del por qué desde que te conozco, pareces buscar su eterna protección, cuando él parece…que le importa un comino que te pase algo o no- dijo él de una forma demasiado directa.

-él es mi jefe, él dice cuántas personas han de morir y cuantas no, yo no disparo una bala, si el Pingüino no lo ordena primero…- dijo sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, al parecer ese era un tema que detestaba tocar o que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- eso incluye, matar a varios de sus hombres creyendo que son unos traidores y luego mentirle acerca de cómo habían muerto?...- Víctor no quiso darle la razón, pero tampoco se sintió capaz de negarlo.

-este imperio es tan de él, como es mío… lo construyó por su cuenta y cuenta conmigo para mantenerlo de pie- dijo al fin, mostrándose casi transparente ante Butch y Tabita. Se dieron unos duros instantes de silencio que Gilzean rompió con gran dureza.

\- y esperas, que creamos que en serio eres tan leal a él, como para mantenerte a su lado hasta el final, incluso cuando esté en plena ruina inminente ?...- dijo Butch presionando a Zsasz con sus palabras, pero parecía no lograrlo.

-…tu no nos conoces, ni a él….ni mucho menos a mí- dijo con una mirada gélida en su rostro, que les provocó un aterrador escalofrío en la espalda. Realmente no se podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante Víctor, aunque estuviese encadenado.

\- en serio? Yo lo conocí cuando apenas era un pobre chico del paraguas al servicio de Fish Mooney, se la pasaba besando el suelo por el que ella pisaba y lo vi llegar a arrodillarse suplicando por su vida como un vil gusano, lo vi ser mucho menos que nada, demonios, YO CONOCÍ A ESE POBRE NIÑO MISERABLE QUE AHORA QUIERE PROCLAMARSE EL REY DE GOTHAM, cuando no es más que un infeliz huérfano llorando por la muerte de su madre, ESE ES EL REY AL QUE TU OBEDECES¡? , ESE ES EL BASTARDO AL QUE LE ERES LEAL, ZSASZ?¡…- Tabita pudo ver inmensa ira en la voz de Butch, realmente pensó que lo mataría a golpes sin pensarlo dos veces.

-ESE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO ES EL REY DE GOTHAM…- afirmó Zsasz, firmemente convencido de sus palabras.

-ah si?...- dijo Butch intentando controlar la enorme cólera que le estaba invadiendo, así que respiro hondo y se dirigió a Víctor, con un tono más bien fraternal- Víctor, tu trabajaste para Falcone, cierto?...- el silencio del hombre le dio todas las respuestas-…mira, yo también, estuve al servicio de Falcone, en teoría, Fish estaba bajo su mando…sé cómo funcionan las mafias, sé lo que es la bonanza y sé, cómo se pelean las guerras fuera de la ley…tú también lo sabes, para qué seguir con estos estúpidos juegos…- quiso que Víctor creyera que quería llegar a algo, aunque no era tan tonto como para eso- sabes, que para una guerra se necesitan peleadores buenos, asesinos sanguinarios y eficientes que siempre terminan el trabajo, Zsasz…tu eres esa clase de asesino, uno en un millón, por la que cada organización mafiosa daría todo, pero tienes un enorme defecto…- Víctor se mostraba indiferente ante todas y cada una de las palabras de Butch, pero en mente, las analizaba y reflexionaba, bastante, como a un nivel muy personal.

-le eres demasiado leal a alguien que está al borde del abismo, un abismo al que te arrastrará si lo permites…entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?- todo era demasiado claro, Butch le proponía unirse a él, para que pudiese adquirir todo el poder que el Pingüino tenía, porque aún era fuerte, aún al borde del caos y la guerra, el Pingüino seguía fuerte, Víctor lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que para eso, él no necesitaba nada más que sus manos y su ingenio. Pero Butch no lo había conocido de esa manera…él estaba convencido de que la fuente del poder del Pingüino era el hecho de que Zsasz nunca le traicionara, y aunque en parte fuese verdad, el deber de Zsasz simplemente se reducía a una única misión…matar y morir por su jefe, matar o morir por el Pingüino.

Nadie podría quebrantar esa convicción, nunca.

-sí, lo entiendo…pero, sinceramente, me importa un carajo…- su reacción hizo rabiar internamente a Tabita y a Butch por igual, ya comenzaban a irritarse por su necedad.

-crees que esto es un juego, Maldito?...- dijo Tabita amenazándolo con una daga en su cuello.

-TABITA…apártate de él- ordenó con gran rudeza el matón de Gilzean, ella obedeció a regañadientes, dejando una leve marca en el pálido cuello de Víctor- …Zsasz, no sé si entiendas lo que quiero para ti, quiero que te vuelvas poderoso junto conmigo, lo que busco, es que volvamos a trabajar juntos…como en los viejos tiempos- quería mostrarse cordial…pero para su prisionero, no sería nunca, nada más que un traidor. Como a los que él les dio fin.

-no, no es cierto…quieres volverte poderoso por tu cuenta, como lo hizo Oswald y sabes…que te hace falta demasiado para hacerlo, te hace falta algo y no sabes qué es, pero sabes que el Pingüino siempre lo ha tenido….y estás convencido de que ese "algo" es mi lealtad, y tal vez sea cierto…pero eso no significa que puedas comprarla tan fácil- su voz se escuchaba serena, pero a la vez firme, estaba convencido de todo lo que decía y Butch lo sabía…si había alguien difícil de doblegar era Víctor Zsasz. Tabita esperó a que su jefe dijera algo, pero solo permaneció callado observando cómo Víctor ni siquiera bajaba la mirada, entonces sin previo aviso, alzó su mazo y con un certero golpe en el rostro, lo dejó casi atarantado, con sangre saliendo por su boca, sin ningún tipo de defensa.

-ya veo que te niegas a escucharme…así que haremos esto así- entonces Tabita se lanzó contra él y quedando justo con una rodilla encima de su regazo, acercó sus labios a los suyos como queriendo ver cómo reaccionaría, riendo de una manera venenosa, entonces pudo sentir cómo le reventó un beso justo en los labios, que a Víctor no le pareció nada gracioso así que le propinó una fuerte mordida que la hizo sangrar ligeramente y a cambio, pasó una navaja por su cuello y presionó ligeramente dejando una sangrante y uniforme herida. Mientras ella limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, molesta por esa reacción- sé que sueles llevar la cuenta de tus victimas en tu piel, así que esto será así….esta va con el nombre de Oswald Cobblepot encima y si no la usas para eso, nosotros nos encargaremos…-dijo de manera amenazando levantando su mentón con el cañón del arma-….así de fácil, mátalo tú o lo haremos nosotros, y créeme…a Tabita no le gusta apresurarse- Víctor o respondió nada y solo desvió la mirada.

-mientras tanto, seguiremos con la Guerra Fría, seguiremos mandando infiltrados tu seguirás acabando con ellos y con suerte…habrás tomado la decisión correcta antes de que las cosas se pongan peor- entonces Víctor sintió un piquete en el cuello y todo volvió a oscurecerse de nuevo…ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, que tal vez sería la más terrible de su vida, era un alivio haber estado inconsciente antes de tomar conciencia de ello.

…

La vida es extraña, todos podemos coincidir en eso, pero en Gotham, la extrañeza y absurdez de la vida, se convierte en un psicótico e irónico abstraccionismo, casi tan cruel como ridículo, rayando en lo milagroso, básicamente era la prueba viviente de que Dios existe…y es un comediante con un negro sentido del humor, tan es así, que mientras Víctor Zsasz era golpeado e interrogado por Gilzean, un traidor de doble filo que se guardaba el derecho a cuestionar y Tabita, la chica más bella y desquiciante que haya visto en toda su vida. Oswald guardaba un arma dentro de su saco, un segundo aire en sus pulmones y averiguaba de donde obtenía la fuerza suficiente para poder subir a su Corvette negro, conducir hasta el mismo vecindario ordinario y oscuro, estacionarse dos calles más lejos, tomar los afilados pedazos de sus nervios rotos y guardárselos en el pecho, tocar esa enorme puerta negra hecha de hierro, con un golpeteo código que incluso en un esporádico encuentro, sabía cómo usar. Entonces su vida se tornaba diferente, dos meses de caos, amargura, desastre e incertidumbre, podían ser reparados por una sola noche…de unos fuertes y cálidos brazos de forense.

-hola Ed…- fue lo único que dijo, acompañado de una leve sonrisa. Al verlo, Nygma parecía simplemente no creerlo, pero como si se tratara de recibir a un soldado, que había pasado años en trincheras sangrientas, confiando en los dioses que pudiera haber para no morir y poder volver a donde se le estaba esperando.

-oh, Oswald…- Simplemente no pudo más y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos-…qué gusto me da verte- el azabache apenas contestó ese cálido y entregado abrazo, solo recorriendo su espalda con sus manos y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-a mí también…- dijo Oswald apartándose casi forzosamente de Nygma, que simplemente le invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, desentendiéndose ambos del resto del mundo. Al estar dentro, no hicieron gran ceremonia, solo se sentaron en el sofá, Oswald se sirvió un trago de brandy, que Nygma decidió compartir con él y charlaron durante unos hermosos minutos, que comenzaron a ser horas y horas, que comenzaban a oler a melancolía.

-es por eso que no me llamabas?...- preguntó Nygma respecto a todo lo que había estado pasando en las calles y que concernía al Pingüino.

-si…te lo dije, las cosas no estarían muy bien pronto y no lo están, yo sé que Gilzean está corrompiendo a mi gente o alguien más lo está haciendo o…no lo sé- dijo mostrándose más angustiado que dichoso de estar con Nygma, a él no le importó y simplemente quiso seguir escuchando. Oswald seguía mostrándose muy serio y apenas lo miraba a los ojos, se veía muy distante e incluso levemente angustiado.

-pero eso es normal, en todas las mafias existen espías…- dijo Nygma intentando tranquilizar al pequeño gangster.

-sí, pero ese no es el punto, tenemos una defensa de primera por fuera, hace poco tuvimos un tiroteo en mi club y…- pudo notar que la mirada de Nygma se tornó más preocupada-…por fortuna solo hubo cristales rotos, pero ese tipo de cosas son algo que…ahhh- suspiró, cansado de pasar ideas tan desgastantes por su mente, mientras estrechaba la mano de su amante, sin siquiera mirarlo de nuevo-…es difícil, porque, ya ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar…me refiero a, sé que este imperio volverá a ser lo que era, tal vez, incluso mejor…pero…- sintió la cabeza del castaño recargarse contra su hombro y su brazo rodeando su cuello-… me preocupa lo que tenga que pasar para que ese día llegue…- dijo abrazando al castaño sobre su hombro con un solo brazo, casi desatendidamente, mientras terminaba con su copa de un solo trago.

\- hay cosas que NO quiero volver a vivir…- esta última frase estuvo cargada de un recelo y un dolor tan grande, que solo podía ser reflejado por sus ojos-…jamás.

-debe ser torturador pensar en eso todo este tiempo….y no tener a quien decírselo- dijo Edward de manera muy calmada.

-lo es….hasta que te haces a la idea de que "yo escogí este camino…ahora, debo cargar esta cruz"- dijo con una gran serenidad en su profunda voz, entonces comenzó a sobarse el cuello, demostrando que le dolía hasta casi media espalda.

-bueno, al menos puedes descansar un rato de esa vida, no es cierto?...- dijo dándole un ligero, peor durable peso en el cuello-…quieres que te de un masaje?- le preguntó con todas las intenciones de hacerle sentir bien. Él no respondió nada, cuando ya tenía a Nygma detrás de su cuello, masajeando con una perfecta y suave presión su espalda.

-ahh, Nygma, te lo advierto si intentas cualquier cosa, me voltearé y te partiré la cara…- dijo disfrutando más de lo que esperaba ese pequeño "detalle". Así que decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

-vamos, no es como si te estuviera quitando ese traje con los dientes…- dijo Eddie, ya un poco acostumbrado a la actitud agría de Oswald.

-pero te encantaría hacerlo, maldito…- dijo con un flojo tono de reproche y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. En serio necesitaba esa pequeña pizca de Edward Nygma en su día.

-ponme un cronometro, si es lo que quieres…- dijo el castaño siguiéndole el juego ligeramente.

-hpm, piérdete…-rio Oswald por lo bajo mientras intentaba no caer dormido ante tan deliciosa liberación de presión de su espalda, Nygma continuó con su labor , bajo un silencio tan apacible y placentero que parecía casi irrompible, por cualquier sonido o emoción, hasta que por fin Eddie respiró hondo decidió decirle lo que había estado esperando poder decir desde hace mucho tiempo.

-leí tu carta…- la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño azabache se borró por un instante-…y sé que detestas que repita tus palabras, cuando fueron hechas solo para mí y no para ti…- era muy directo, peor le quedaba bastante claro…eso era bueno para Oswald, que simplemente siguió escuchándole, sin abrir los ojos siquiera- por eso solo voy a decirte esto, Oswald, entiendo que esta "relación" si la quieres llamar así, es…nunca será del todo normal, sé que jamás podré darme el lujo de esperar con certeza que volverás aquí después de haber estado juntos la noche anterior…incluso sé que el día en que no vuelvas, no podré darme el lujo ni siquiera de llorar…pero quiero que sepas esto, mientras podamos estar juntos, mientras te tenga aquí, a mi lado. Siempre haré lo que pueda, para que hacerte feliz, digas lo que digas, quieras lo que quieras…siempre contaras conmigo, Oswald, siempre…- dijo siendo completamente sincero, liberando todas esas noches solo en las que acariciaba ese espacio vacío a su lado que llevaba concentradas en su pecho, salir…. dentro de ese pacífico y desolado silencio que inundaba la habitación, que simplemente fue roto con un susurro.

-lo sé…

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Holitas, mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy os traigo un capítulo más camino al gran final y recuerden que a mí siempre me gusta escuchar sugerencias y si quieren que en el futuro haga un fanfic de Gobblepot o de Zsaszbblepot, o Riddle Jokes, o zsaszbitha (pareja creada por mí: 3), ustedes sugieran…que yo soy toda inspiración.**

-Oswald, dime… en estos días, pensaste en mí?...- Oswald sabía que si iba a estar con ese sujeto, debía acostumbrarse a su cursi y casi ridículo romanticismo.

-Nygma, no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en mí mismo… - rio el azabache en un tono más bien irónico, que silenció por completo al castaño, al parecer esperaba una respuesta diferente. Entonces Oswald se volteó quedando frente a frente con él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos le dijo en el tono más dulce que pudiese venir de los labios del Pingüino, que visto de un punto de vista diferente, era muy frio para el cariño que Nygma le demostraba. Pero podía vivir con eso.

-asumo, tuviste bastante tiempo para pensar cómo altos y fornidos policías están volándose la cabeza por atraparte…- dijo el castaño con un cómico tinte celoso.

-oh, vamos Nygma…-reprochó Oswald-…tu sabes que, el tipo rudo, brabucón de patio no es mi estilo…- pasó su dedo por el mentón del joven forense-…a mí me gustan las cosas finas y bien hechas.

-qué fácil te libras de todo…- Eddie meneó la cabeza en señal de entre desaprobación y vergüenza por ser tan vulnerable a esos profundos ojos grisáceos.

-soy un fugitivo, tengo que hacerlo…- bromeó el azabache con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que volvía vulnerable a Nygma en un instante.

-…aunque, sabes?... me sentí ligeramente solo- dijo intentando atrapar la baja y desanimada mirada de su Eddie- y tú? Pensaste en mí?...- le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-es broma?...- dijo Eddie tomando esos delgados brazos que rodeaban su cuello y los acariciaba con un tinte más nervioso que romántico- el hecho de que yo sea un forense del DPGC y tú seas el gangster más buscado de Gotham vuelve muy difícil que no regreses a mi mente a cada momento…- dijo Nygma en un tono bromista y romántico al mismo tiempo, rodeando la cintura del azabache entrelazando ambas manos en su espalda.

-ah sí? y quieres saber por qué yo tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti?...- dijo Oswald casi sobre los labios de su amante como esperando su reacción vio el sonrojo en su rostro y la dulzura de su sonrisa, lo vio tan inocente y a la vez tan encantador. Que casi se sintió culpable por pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él.

-no, no, no…Oswald- dijo entre risas el castaño intentando ocultar su sonrojo en una risita nerviosa.

-no que?...- dijo Oswald fingiendo inocencia.

-no hagas eso…- dijo en un tono de puchero mientras sentía al pequeño mafioso acercarse a él tendenciosamente.

-no hacer que?...- le encantaba ver cómo se alteraba con simplemente sentir su presencia tan cerca, o al menos estaba comenzando a descubrir que le gustaba.

-no me veas con esos ojos…- dijo sin abandonar esos graciosos pucheros y ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-pues si no tengo otros, tonto…-dijo el azabache divertido ante la actitud de Eddie.

-no entiendes… que no veas así, me pongo nervioso- dijo él acomodándose los lentes y limpiando el sudor de sus manos en sus pantalones.

-oh, eso es porque estás sobrio, primor, deja que Ozzie se encargue…- dijo el hombrecillo justo en su oído provocándole ese mismo escalofrío violento que Eddie quiso evitar con brusquedad, apartándose rápidamente de los labios de su amante.

-que dejes de hacer eso…- dijo más con una sonrisita nerviosa que con algún tipo de molestia

-yo no estoy haciéndote nada…aún- dijo respirando hondo el olor tan particular y delicioso que despedía el castaño, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

\- eres malo Oswald…- dijo de un modo casi inconsciente.

-lo sé…pero dime, qué tan malo puedes ser tú?...- le preguntó como en un tono retador.

-deberás comprobarlo tú mismo…- respondió Eddie sin dejar de mostrar esos ligeros nervios en su actitud y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto del fuerte latido de su corazón que parecía querer detenerse en cualquier momento.

-me parece que lo voy a disfrutar…- y como un acto casi obvio, le dio un breve beso en los labios en el cual ambos no pudieron contener una risita nerviosa, entonces el azabache tomó la iniciativa y jalando del cuello de la camisa de Nygma, mientras se reclinaba sobre él, fundió en sus labios un apasionado y casi agresivo beso, de esos en los que casi parecía que era un experto, aunque hubiese dado muy pocos en su vida. Entonces decidió que ya no podía esperar más, así que en un acto instintivo bajó hacia el cuello del castaño que al parecer era demasiado nervioso o exquisitamente sensible en toda esa zona haciendo que esa hermosa sensación le provocara arquear la espalda hacia atrás casi inconscientemente. Y antes de que pudiera asimilar el placer que sentía en todo su ser, pudo sentir esas pálidas manos tan corrompidas, pero a la vez tan heridas, sobre su piel, bajo su camisa, y luego bajando suavemente hasta el más bajo de sus instintos.

Hora de ser un chico malo.

…

Esa noche hicieron el amor sin prisas y sin rodeos, más como un acto curativo a su soledad que como una especie de juego erótico, se demostraron lo que sea que pudieran sentir en ese momento con besos aletargados, caricias casi frívolas y palabras, ni sucias, ni dulces… reducir sus sensaciones al hormigueo que se siente en los labios por las ansias de otro beso, a las cosquillas en el alma que provoca un simple susurro, a la descarga de éxtasis con cada vaivén , … una parte de la rutina de cuando podían verse, era hablar, tal vez cenar, hacer algo más si hay tiempo y luego, hacerse perder el juicio mutuamente hasta que del ímpetu que los invade al principio solo queden cenizas, con maldad y con temor al mismo tiempo, sin dejar que un solo asalto sea suficiente…para el campo de batalla tan intenso en el que esa cama se convertía. Porque de esa manera, rasguñar el paraíso no era nada difícil.

-toma…-dijo Eddie recostado al lado de Oswald, pasándole un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que había recogido del pie de la cama.

-gracias…- dijo Oswald mientras recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración, se colocaba el cigarrillo en los labios y lo encendía con una sola mano.

-qué hora es?...- dijo el castaño acostándose al lado del azabache con las manos detrás de su nuca, mientras Oswald se recargaba sobre la cabecera.

-como las 3 de la mañana…- respondió con una gran calma, y no es que realmente estuvieran tan serenos…es que se sentían exhaustos.

-cielos…me sorprende que todavía recuerdes cómo leer un reloj- dijo Nygma bromeando despreocupadamente.

\- hmmp, sabes? Comienzo a pensar que ya me estás mal acostumbrando…- dijo Oswald con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, sin siquiera voltear a ver al castaño, con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la luz proveniente de la ventana, que iluminaba su rostro débilmente, maravillando al castaño que descansaba a su lado, pensando que esa luz le hacía parecer casi irreal, como un sueño…su sueño.

-mal acostúmbrate todo lo que quieras, yo no tengo problema alguno…- dijo el castaño de una forma demasiado dulce para la picardía de sus palabras.

-cállate…- dijo Oswald en un tono juguetón- tu sabes que yo no puedo darme el lujo de "acostumbrarme" a…esto- dijo el azabache con cierto pesar en su mirada.

-si quisieras, podrías hacerlo…- Eddie entendía perfectamente que se refería a algo más que pasar la noche juntos hasta el cansancio. Su amante no le respondió nada y solo bajó la mirada, entonces pudo sentir la sus brazos rodeando su cuello desde su costado y luego un infantil beso en su mejilla.

-Eddie, no lo entiendes, allá afuera…las cosas cambian, las reglas, la personas,…- se mostraba muy serio aún, al parecer necesitaba hablar más de lo que Eddie pensaba, por eso no dejó de escucharle nunca, durante toda su conversación-…tú lo sabes, eres forense…has visto las consecuencias de esto- sacó una bocanada de humo por sus labios, rodeando a Nygma con uno de sus brazos, mientras él no soltaba su cuello.

-y valla que sí, pero. Sabes?...no es muy tierno que te pongas a hablar del trabajo cuando estás conmigo…- dijo Eddie en un ligero tono de reproche.

-…es cierto…- dijo mirando enternecido la necesidad de cariño que mostraba, como un cachorro bebé- lo siento, es solo que…ya sabes, aún soy joven y tengo algo que hacer en este mundo, pero no podré hacerlo si un tiro me llega al cerebro, y esa, Eddie, es una posibilidad a la que me expongo cada día…y lo peor, es que tú lo haces conmigo…- dijo antes de darle un ligero beso en la frente para luego darle una ligera fumada a su cigarrillo.

-… _mi poder nunca será conocido por mi amo, mi maldad solo existe con tu orden, y al salir del abismo donde me escondes, soy capaz de destruir según tus ordenes, que soy?..._ -dijo rápidamente el castaño como una especie de compulsión, Oswald entendió cada palabra de ese acertijo mientras lo recitaba en un segundo.

-una bala?...- dijo alzando una ceja.

-no…una palabra- por primera vez no había acertado a un acertijo de Nygma, eso sí era raro- Oswald, entiendo a lo que te refieres…pero cada vez que hablas así, me…detesto que lo hagas, Okay?- dijo distanciándose ligeramente.

-Pensé que no te importaba…- dijo intentando descifrar por qué se había puesto así. Entonces el castaño simplemente se quedó callado, se puso una camiseta interior blanca y carraspeó la garganta como intentando deshacer un inminente nudo justo en su voz.

-sabes? Ya olvídalo, y duerme un rato…- dijo intentando eludir la conversación y sentándose de espaldas al oji verde.

-no, ahora vamos a hablar de esto…- dijo Oswald firmemente intentando atraer la mirada de Nygma. Él no le respondió nada en unos instantes, ni siquiera pudo voltear a verlo.

-por qué quieres hablar de esto? Ya te dije que lo olvides…- dijo Eddie intentando librarse de la presión de su amante. No lo consiguió.

-no, ni creas…ahora vas a decirme por qué de repente te pones así…- dijo con cierta severidad- si siempre me has dejado claro que no te importa lo que yo te diga, que simplemente me escuchas y ya…- entonces Eddie elevó la voz, casi dejando que las palabras resbalaran por su lengua.

-pues ya sabes que si me importa…- dijo poniéndose un poco a la defensiva-…y, si me importa, y comienzo a dudar de que a ti te importe…- dijo Nygma casi reprochándole algo.

-claro que me importa y lo entiendo perfectamente…- dijo Oswald intentando apaciguar a su amigo rodeándolo con su brazo, que simplemente fue retirado con brusquedad.

-no… dudo que puedas entenderlo "perfectamente", porque si fuera así, entenderías lo mucho que detesto pensar en que mientras tú estás allá, lejos…YO TENGO QUE SENTARME A ESPERAR QUE CUALQUIER DIA, TU CADAVER CUBIERTO DE BALAS LLEGUE A MIS MANOS DENTRO DE UNA BOLSA NEGRA…- comenzaba a elevar su voz como en un tono angustiado y sufrido, Oswald no era capaz de entender eso, y no quería serlo, así que ese nudo en el corazón que llenaba el pecho de Nygma, fue silenciado por un tierno beso de su azabache que sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos durante unos instantes.

\- y sabes?...- susurró Oswald con su frente contra la del castaño- esa sería la muerte más maravillosa…en las manos, más maravillosas- dijo tomando una de esas manos y estrechándola con fuerza. Eddie rio nerviosamente y le dijo.

-Oswald Cobblepot, eres terrible…- dijo mientras se tragaba sus palabras, como siempre lo había hecho. Y una vez más, no tuvo ira suficiente para tomar el arma de que estaba sobre ese buró y volarle su hermosa cara, no tuvo la fuerza para alejarse, ni las lágrimas para desmoronarse, porque ahora ese corazón que siempre se llevaría a cuestas, estaba retumbando de alegría, a sabiendas que pronto esa sensación de torturadora soledad volvería, todo ese tiempo solo, alimentado por uno o dos días de estar juntos, todo ese amor tan injustificado y podrido…era como una masoquista felicidad.

Pero lo más doloroso, era que aún esperaba que las cosas cambiaran.

 **REVIEW?¡**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy vengo con un capítulo más y ya saben lo que a Darriot le gusta…**

 **-la pizza?**

 **-NO**

 **-Batman?**

 **-NO**

 **REVIEWS GRANDES, DETALLADOS Y HERMOSOS REVIEWS GRANDES :3.**

A la mañana siguiente la vida volvió a ser la misma perra de siempre, la despedida entre Oswald y Edward no fue ni menos dulce, ni menos amarga que otras veces, al despertar sus energías parecían no querer volver nunca, el aire de afuera era gélido y seco como las palabras de despedida que Oswald le dirigió antes de marcharse y después de regalarle un ni muy corto ni muy largo beso de despedida en los labios, le miró a los ojos y ya no pudo observar las lágrimas que aprisionadas rogaban por no salir nunca frente a él, pudo ver algo que secretamente, tras la seriedad de su rostro, le llenó el corazón de paz. Ese gesto sonriente, esos ojos dulces y la forma en la que pudo ver al buen y simpático amigo que tenía en ese dulce joven forense, más allá de una especie de relación de amantes esporádicos, se sentían como cómplices y amigos.

Horas fueron transcurriendo de la misma forma, no era un día diferente, nublado, frio, tempestuoso y sombrío, le daba a Gotham el aspecto de una dama demacrada y triste que de noche se llena de viejas y sucias joyas, las velas en ese enorme cuarto daban un aspecto de paz y la débil luz que venía de esas enormes ventanas se sentía casi fría, un frio necesario para apagar un corazón en llamas, el frio necesario para deshacerse de esas tonterías llamadas sentimientos.

Oswald observaba expectante la ventana, viendo cómo su ciudad calentaba los motores durante el día, para la habitual locura nocturna, mientras observaba constantemente su reloj de bolsillo y con cada minuto que pasaba apretaba la quijada con molestia, su pie marcaba los milisegundos en el espacio mientras en su gesto se ocultaba una sutil ira y ansiedad, entonces uno de sus hombres entró sin acercarse mucho a él y con las manos en la espalda le saludo.

-señor Pingüino…- hizo una reverencia modesta y formal.

-ya saben dónde está?...- dijo Oswald severamente como solía hacerlo, evidentemente preguntaba por el actualmente desaparecido Víctor Zsasz, que no podía ser localizado por ningún medio.

-si señor, está…- intentó decir el subordinado cuando fue interrumpido por una tercera voz de origen desconocido.

 **\- nada menos que a tu servicio, Pingüino** …- dijo una voz masculina y profunda desde sus espaldas, era Víctor, con su típico atuendo oscuro de todos los días y su mirada gélida de toda la vida, justo de pie en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto. Oswald no dijo nada y solo lo laceró con la mirada, mientras el otro hombre intentaba explicarle la situación.

 **-** iba a decirle que acababa de llegar y que si quería verlo…- entonces Oswald lo silenció de golpe y le dijo en un tono severo que aprisionaba su ira con fuerza.

-si, gracias…ahora déjanos solos- ordenó cortante y simplemente se quedó solo con Zsasz.- Dónde demonios , estabas?- le preguntó con brusquedad sin moverse de su lugar.

-por ahí…ya sabes, haciendo un poco de esto, un poco de aquello- dijo restándole importancia a la expresión del Pingüino que parecía deseoso de poder molerlo a golpes.

-qué tranquilo suenas para haberte ausentado dos noches…- dijo Oswald con un tinte irónico en su profunda severidad.

-oye…- intentó apaciguar a su jefe-… no creas que no me interesa ni nada por el estilo, pero…resulta que yo tengo una vida fuera de aquí, y esa noche…. digamos que estuve divirtiéndome, entiendes?...- dijo con una sonrisa tendenciosa en su rostro, aunque realmente solo hubiese sido golpeado por esa hermosa perra de Tabita. Realmente consideraba que era lo más cercano a una loca noche a solas.

-pues no te diviertas demasiado, me tenías preocupado…- dijo el Pingüino reprochando fuertemente a Zsasz-…recuerda que tenemos cosas qué hacer y al parecer **tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar** \- dijo Oswald sacando un cigarrillo que Zsasz le encendió al instante con un fosforo de los que nunca debían faltarle.

- **tu sabes que siempre ha sido así** …el hecho de que tenga que recordártelo es otro asunto-. Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Oswald con un gesto un poco más tosco.

\- no empieces… **recuerda quién es el jefe aquí-** dijo el azabache sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a la mirada fulminante que intentaba clavarse en sus ojos.

-lo recuerdo perfectamente…peor creo que el que lo está olvidando eres tu- dijo Zsasz atrayendo la mirada del Pingüino a la fuerza con una mano jalándole el cabello. Oswald se molestó por esta reacción, así que apartó su mano de un golpe y le amenazó entre dientes.

-vuelves a tocarme y te juro que te disparo…- Víctor rio sarcásticamente.

-claro, porque ahora es tu mejor opción…- dijo con un venenoso e hiriente sarcasmo. Oswald sólo lo desmembró con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, pero no le contestó nada- escúchame, ambos sabemos cómo están las cosas, no podemos seguir jugando con fuego….es hora de lanzar los golpes y dejar de recibirlos- dijo Víctor intentando mostrarse lo más serio y frio posible.

-por si no te habías dado cuenta, Víctor **, aquí nada es un juego** … -por fin respondió Oswald después de unos segundos de pensar y construir sus palabras

-yo lo sé…tú eres el que lo está olvidando- dijo Víctor con más serenidad que antes.

-y por qué dices eso?- dijo el azabache con cierto hartazgo.

-porque anoche…tú te estabas divirtiendo más que yo, no?- dijo Zsasz comenzando a caminar alrededor del Pingüino, mientras lo laceraba con sus palabras.

-no sé de qué me hablas…- se mantuvo firme.

-ah no?- se acercó a él y respiró profundamente-…seeeh, no lo creo- dijo asimilando el olor que percibió en ese , ahora, muy perturbado hombrecillo-…Pingüino travieso, crees que no reconozco el olor entre naftalina y quirófano que despiden las batas de forense?...- preguntó Zsasz de una forma excesivamente tendenciosa-… o el hecho de que tú siempre te afeitas con singular pulcritud y me parece que hoy no lo hiciste? , el hecho de que en esa singular palidez de tu cara parece que hubieses hecho lagartijas toda la noche?... O que te parece la casualidad de que hoy, parece que no quieres sentarte en esa hermosa silla de mando, cuando ambos sabemos que la adoras solo porque sabes que sólo tú puedes usarla…le duele algo jefe?- rio el hombre mientras notaba la molestia y la ansiedad en el rostro del pequeño Gangster. Realmente había olvidado afeitarse, ese olor era de cuando había abrazado por última vez a Nygma, la palidez de su rostro dejaba ver cualquier sonrojo aunque fuera leve y sinceramente las caderas le estaban matando.

-quisieras decirme por qué demonios me dices todo eso?¡- dijo por fin un irritado Oswald.

-estuviste con alguien anoche…- afirmó Zsasz con singular naturalidad.

-NO…por supuesto que no¡, escucha…no sé por qué piensas por qué debo darte tantas explicaciones, pero quiero que sepas que…NO LAS TENDRÁS Y FIN DE LA DISCUCIÓN – dijo Oswald evadiendo el tema de la manera más severa y amenazante posible.

-sabes? Creo que el que está en la posición menos conveniente para evadir este asunto eres TÚ…- respondió Víctor con un tinte irónico y agrio, acercándose al Pingüino mientras lo veía fuertemente a los ojos.

\- y por qué tienes esa idea?...- dijo sintiéndose ligeramente amenazado. Entonces pudo ver al hombre relajar el rostro en una venenosa sonrisa, al parecer esa pregunta le había parecido muy divertida, si no es que demasiado descarada. Los puños comenzaban a hormiguearle, de nuevo.

-pero de qué hablas?¡ CUAL ASUNTO?¡- fingió Oswald, con una convincente acritud.

-oh no juegues conmigo, Cobblepot…tu sabes, que yo sé bien que te has estado dando unas escapaditas para "hacer travesuras" con un sujeto con cara de tonto y gafas enormes que al parecer te hace más feliz de que lo yo esperaba – dijo Zsasz con demasiada seriedad para haber dicho tales palabras. Oswald no le respondió nada en unos segundos.

-cómo sabes sobre él?¡- preguntó antes que nada.

-Gabe lo sabía y antes de morir me lo dijo…él no estaba seguro de por qué habían querido estar solos esa noche, pero yo sí- dijo el hombre con una inquietante seguridad.

-A fin de cuentas eso es algo que a ti no te interesa….con quien yo duerma o con quien no, es mi problema y no quiero que lo conviertas en un verdadero problema- dijo Oswald con una gran frialdad en su rostro.

-seguro que "Él" no es el del problema?- dijo Zsasz con un gesto expectante.

-y por qué te importa?...tenemos un acuerdo, cada quien con su vida, eso es todo…- dijo de forma muy tajante.

\- oh y no me importa, de hecho, ya esperaba algo así desde que supe que la única mujer en tu vida había sido tu madre – este comentario le dio justo en el orgullo al Pingüino-…y realmente no me parece un mal sujeto, no por lo feliz que estabas- esto le provocó un penoso sonrojo que cubrió con una de sus manos-…y realmente no me importa si te metes en toda clase de complejos enredos amorosos con mujeres o con hombres …pero comienza a importarme cuando esos enredos, hacen que COMIENCES A OLVIDAR QUIEN ERES EN ESTE LUGAR…- dijo alzando la voz con notable recelo en sus ojos.

-sabes?, me parece curioso, porque al parecer…TU ERES EL QUE HA ESTADO ELIMINANDO A NUESTRA GENTE POR TODOS LADOS y casualmente te desapareces una dos noches, me parece que es hora de las explicaciones…- ahora si había dado un golpe fuerte, que hizo a Víctor respirar hondo intentando encontrar una explicación. No le respondió nada en un momento- Y BIEN? No piensas decir nada?¡…- dijo el Pingüino comenzando a hervir de rabia.

-escucha…- entonces fue interrumpido de golpe.

-NO, TU ESCUCHA…estos días no han sido sencillos para todos Zsasz, y pensé que aún después de todo lo que había pasado, aún podía confiar en ti…- a Víctor le parecía increíble que en serio dudara de su lealtad "… **que rápido lo olvidaste"** pensó para sus adentros.

\- qué estas insinuando Cobblepot?¡…- dijo el hombre apretando la quijada conteniendo las ganas que tenía de reventarle un golpe en la cara. El hombrecillo no dijo nada por unos pesados segundos, en los que pareció intentar calmarse.

\- tu eres el traidor ahora, Vic?, te pagaron para que mataras a nuestra gente y me debilitara? , buscas matarme a mí?... - le preguntó en el tono más extraño e irreconocible que pudiese venir de su voz, ni ira, ni rencor, ni tristeza, pero tampoco algo diferente, no sabía que pensar entonces-…acaso…acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo?¡ eh?¡ **ACASO CREES QUE ME DERRUMBARÉ PRONTO?¡…-** Víctor no le respondió nada y lo sostuvo por el cuello de su camisa, como si en serio estuviera preparándose para matarlo a golpes, entonces pudo ver en su rostro un temor mezclado con nerviosismo tan inconfundible, que a Víctor le dio lo más parecido a un sentimiento de nostalgia que pueda sentir un asesino.

-escúchame, pequeño imbécil…- comenzó a hablar entre dientes mirándolo fuertemente con el demonio que albergaban sus ojos-…si, yo los maté, a todos esos hombres "fieles" a ti, , a esos pobres diablos a los que tu atemorizabas sin mí **a tu lado** …y lo hice porque ellos, no eran diferentes a ti, pequeño Pingüino…- las palabras se Zsasz se sentían como verdaderos puñetazos, ahora entendía a qué se refería Nygma.

\- ellos sabían que mientras recobraras fuerza sería muy fácil que calleras de nuevo al abismo, ellos sabían que caerían contigo si lo permitían, así que, todos comenzaron a sabotear nuestras operaciones, primero en un barrio bajo del sur, luego en un enorme centro de apuestas en el centro, no menos de 18 hombres de nuestras filas comenzaron a irse con Gilzean para quitarte poder…como tú lo hiciste con Fish, yéndote con Maroni, ellos solo buscan hacerse poderosos con lo que les toque, porque ellos piensan exactamente igual que Gilzean y tú….quieren poder y respeto, y hubiesen dado sus manos por conseguirlo… los maté, porque traidores como esos solo derrumbarían este imperio, Cobblepot…- dijo atrayendo su mirada clara a la fuerza-…y no quiero que esto caiga, **NO QUIERO QUE TU CAIGAS** , porque por si ya lo olvidaste…- se apartó unos pasos de él-… **ESTE IMPERIO ES LO QUE LE DEBES A GOTHAM** …A TU DIFUNTA MADRE, AL BASTARDO QUE YO SÉ QUE FUE TU PADRE, A LOS IDIOTAS QUE **YO VI CÓMO TE MOLÍAN A GOLPES** , AL FANTASMA DE ESA PERRA DE FISH MOONEY, DE SALVATORE MARONI, AL COBARDE DE CARMAINT FALCONE QUE YO SÉ QUE VIÓ POTENCIAL EN TI, AL MAL ANCIDO DE BUTCH GILZEAN , **A LOS HOMBRES QUE SIGUEN PELEANDO DE TU LADO, A MI** …que **te prometí que te convertiría en rey pasara lo que pasara , lo olvidaste?¡ YA LO OLVIDASTE** -

- **NO** …- dijo por fin Oswald con una voz profunda y una firmeza que nunca había visto en él- **no lo he olvidado** \- entonces Víctor no tuvo nada más que decir, no porque no se le ocurriera, sino porque ya no existían mas palabras.

 **-sólo …no olvides quien eres, Cobblepot** , este lugar te necesita…tal vez, incluso más que ese sujeto- dijo Víctor antes de dar media vuelta y marchar hacia la puerta.

-…Edward…- reveló Oswald por fin desde hace semanas-….su nombre, es Edward- dijo sin emitir una sola palabra más.

-bueno…más vale que ese nombrecito no te distancie más en los negocios…- sacó una escuadra de su costado y la cargó con rapidez-…o yo me encargaré de que lo olvides- y se fue sin nada más que decir.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_

 _ **CUIDADO, remarqué algunas palabras que nos darán pistas para el siguiente fic, acompañadas de este pequeño acertijo…**_

 _ **El instinto suicida te convirtió en Judas**_

 _ **Y un trono ensangrentado en homicida…**_

 _ **Mas el instinto homicida, en qué me convirtió?**_

 _ **Sólo sabes que yo haré correr la sangre…**_

 _ **Y lo haré por la misma razón.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Holitas mis queridos engendritos del mal, hoy vamos un paso más cerca del final y yo no dejo de decirles lo siguiente, recomienden mis historias, lean las otras que tengo , dejen reviews muy largos y denme amor :3**

Oswald y Edward no dejaron de verse aún después de la conversación que Oswald había tenido con Víctor, que después de eso, al parecer ya no le habían quedado palabras, fuera de " si Señor Pingüino " "no Señor Pingüino", y después de eso, una inquebrantable lealtad, puesto la fuerte amenaza que había recibido y que la cortada que llevaba en el cuello le recordaba todos los días, pensó que podrían sobrellevar una guerra, que cuando los golpes comenzaran a llover con más fuerza podría con eso, pensó que no importaba con cuántos hombres tendría que acabar solo con impedir el paso de esos golpes directo contra Oswald Cobblepot. Nunca mencionó nada, nunca reveló nada de lo que surcara sus pensamientos, solo esperaba a que algo pasara como un milagro, para detener el tiempo, y evitar que cada día se acercara más el día de la muerte del Pingüino. Y entonces se preguntaba qué era mejor si dispararle de una vez y reunirlo con su madre lo más rápido posible. O dejar que esa loca de Tabita Dumas, le torturara de una forma que solo la mente de un homicida entrenado sería capaz de concebir, y apenas de soportar. Oswald era consciente de la clase de peligros que corría diariamente, pero no sabía que estaban tan cerca de él, no tanto…pero todo eso dejaba de preocuparle cuando podía pensar en que en una semana, en un par de días o tal vez a la mañana siguiente, se encontraría con el único hombre que pudo sacarlo del profundo abismo donde había caído, y que ahora, temía por arrastrar de nuevo, con él.

Durante ese tiempo trataron de no tocar diversos temas que solían poner las cosas ligeramente álgidas, cosas como que hace dos semanas a Oswald le habían intentado asesinar en múltiples ocasiones, como que él había acudido con su secuaz Víctor a colocar a otro pobre diablo con la cara al océano si se rehusaba a confesar su evidente traición, el hecho de que tuviera que visitar los fríos muros de una carnicería para encargarse de ciertos deudores que se rehusaban a pagarle la protección que les ofrecía y en consecuencia, se veía obligado a eliminarlo rápida y silenciosamente, no debía mencionar que tal vez se había abierto fuego contra su ente en uno de sus clubes, a cuanta gente hizo falta apalear y cuantos intentos de expansión se habían visto casi truncados por alguna que otra disputa que terminara en el sonido de unas metralletas cumpliendo su única misión. Eran temas que sabía que era mejor no tocar, nada de balas, nada de sangre, nada de mencionar situaciones donde pudo haber perdido la vida, no podía darse el lujo de ser tan cruel con quien no le había dado nada menos que su compañía incondicional.

Los días fueron pasando y comenzaron a parecerse a los meses, meses en los que podían vers veces, con mucha suerte, y con una especie de rutina que difícilmente se sentía como tal, era como recibirse con un fuerte abrazo, pasar la tarde y parte de la noche hablando y bromeando hasta que sus voces comenzaran a quebrarse por la afonía, cenar o beber algo, y de ahí, las cosas eran distintas, dejaban de ser amigos inseparables, para sentirse como un par de adictos desesperados por otra fuerte y potente dosis, de un golpeteo en el corazón y de una sed en sus bocas que solo podría ser descrita por la experiencia, una experiencia que debían guardar para ambos.

Las cosas no cambiaron demasiado entre ellos, su relación no era demasiado diferente a muchas, a veces una neutralidad que parecía insípida, pero que a veces hacía falta, a veces simplemente la creatividad o la curiosidad le hacía comenzar juegos casi ridículos que se sentían felices por no tener vergüenza para detener, existían días en los que era como una llamada de auxilio que un simple hombro podría acallar, con los típicos altos y bajos, pero que no duraban mucho, por qué?...porque cualquier pelea que pudieran tener se resolvía sola con el tiempo que pasaban lejos del otro.

9 meses pasaron y las cosas cambiaron. Su relación adquirió una mayor consistencia, una claridad más fuerte y cada vez carecía más de una justificación.

Con el tiempo, esa sed carnal que los poseía casi cada vez que se veían fue atenuándose, verse a los ojos dejó de provocar esas mariposas, los susurros atenuaron el fuego en el corazón, las caricias ya no provocaban ese explosivo ímpetu, se sentían en un nivel más calmado, más profundo, como parte uno de otro, su relación cambió…para ser algo diferente, pero no por eso más distante. Habían llegado a un nivel diferente de afecto, tal vez apagado por los largos periodos que pasaban lejos, tal vez más firme, por sentirse completos solo estando juntos. Así las cosas fueron cambiando, ya no hacían falta besos violentos y profundos, para poder sentir ese sabor inconfundible que permanecía en un simple beso de despedida, ya no hacía falta pasar las noches sin dormir haciendo el amor de la manera más despreocupada e irracional posible, solo poder dormir tranquilamente aunque fuese una noche, estrechándose el uno al otro, o apenas rosando sus manos, a veces una buena conversación, una simple palabra, una canción demasiado lenta, podía hacerles sentir complementados, podían sentirse cuerdos, amados, perfectos, podían dejar de sentirse solos.

Por su parte Oswald había decidido cambiar ligeramente su actitud, comenzaba a tomar más la iniciativa, comenzaba a dejarse querer un poco más, dejó su neurosis de lado, dejó su trabajo en punto y aparte, llegaba siempre con una sonrisa, siempre traía en los labios un beso único que solo el rostro de Edward Nygma merecía. Y aunque pudiese parecerse a una especie de cambio para bien, nadie podía decir si era simple codependencia o realmente estaba descubriendo un lugar al lado de ese dulce y joven forense.

Pensaba en el futuro, pensaba en qué haría si un día caía tras las rejas, que veía como una posibilidad muy lejana, pero a fin de cuentas una probabilidad latente. El hecho de que un día podría estar dentro de una fría celda, sólo y apartado, esperando que afuera aún quedara lugar para él, esperando poder regresar con suficiente fuerza, se imaginaba las palizas que serían tan parecidas a las que había recibido de niño y pensaba en si podría contar con la visita cada tercer día de su forense demente favorito, pensaba en esos pesados minutos en los que hablarían a través de un cristal, en los que colocaría sus manos sobre este ansiando poder acariciar su rostro y poder robarle un beso más, imaginaba las lágrimas que lucharían por no salir tras esos enormes anteojos.

Pensaba en si un día, él tendría que ser el que tuviera que ir al manicomio a visitar a su amigo, que no dejaría de hablar todo el tiempo, no dejaría de mirarlo con esa ternura tan particular y que algún día podría ver inmerso en el efecto de las drogas psiquiátricas, cambiando por completo su encantadora esencia.

Podría existir un futuro para ambos? , la respuesta era negativa, el futuro de Nygma era demasiado incierto y el de Oswald demasiado claro, e intentar hacer algo al respecto, sería como caminar contra un huracán.

Esa relación carecía de un final previsto, de un futuro o de alguna especie de pasado, no sabían dónde había comenzado, no sabían hasta donde querían llegar. Solo que algo especial existía entre los dos, algo real.

Al menos para un confusamente enamorado forense así era, ya que para él las palabras de aquella carta que había recibido hace tanto eran más que ciertas y sinceras, para él, ese vínculo no iba a romperse nunca, para él…era cada vez más doloroso tener que esperar semanas para recordarse que su corazón tenía un dueño y cada vez era más doloroso pensar en que tal vez para Oswald esas palabras entes escritas ahora eran ya muy vanas, pensar en que con el tiempo, tal vez su amor desaparecería y pensaba…que un día despertaría al lado de otro Oswald, un Oswald que no volvería, un Oswald que ya no estaba enamorado. Y pensó que era hora de dejar de esperar, de dejar de sufrir, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión de la que temía arrepentirse, pero que necesitaba…ya no quería seguir rompiéndose el corazón.

Tomaba carpetas y libretas de un viejo cajón de su recamara donde guardaba viejas fotografías y directorios telefónicos, anotaba todo lo que le parecía relevante en su cerebro y memorizaba toda clase de datos importantes dentro de esos documentos, sus cienes hormigueaban ante esa intensa y vigorizante concentración, estaba en proceso de tomar una decisión, una enorme y algo precipitada decisión.

-NO, no puedo hacer esto, pero cómo se me ocurre?¡…- se reprochó a si mismo mientras caminaba "solo" de un dalo a otro por su laboratorio.

-dirás, cómo NO se te había ocurrido…- respondió su voz interna que parecía observarlo con lástima desde dentro de su cabeza.

\- no, no, no esto no está bien…quiero decir…- jalaba sus cabellos con ansiedad, despeinando su pulcro cabello-…no tengo la madurez suficiente para esto, si el hombre no me pusiera los pelos de punta esto sería más fácil , decidimos tomar un acuerdo de modo que nuestras vidas pasarían por separado y cada quien haría lo suyo….- hablaba tan rápido que él mismo se sorprendía de la fluidez que conservaba, era como si su lengua tuviera una constante compulsión de nerviosismo- créeme que con Kristen no hubiese tenido este conflicto pero…es que esto- no podía articular una frase completa sin ponerse nervioso- en serio siento que necesito hacer esto. Pero estoy muy asustado.

-quieres dejar de mencionar a Kristen?...- se reprochó a sí mismo-…escucha, sólo díselo, nada más…que tienes que perder?- se alentó a sí mismo.

-no lo sé, estoy consciente de que realmente no puedo perder nada, pero… siento que si lo hecho a perder no podremos dar marcha atrás…no quiero terminar con esto- dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos preso de la ansiedad-…es que yo sé que el tiempo está pasando, que cada vez me queda menos camino por delante , pero…no lo sé, digo…si no se me ocurrió esto con Kristen, por qué puedo creer que sería una buena idea?- se cuestionó.

-creo que pudiste tener este conflicto antes de que llegara "el día" no?- se dijo a sí mismo con un notorio sarcasmo.

-si no vas a ayudarme, mejor me doy un tiro en la cabeza y se acabó…- espetó contra el espejo.

-quieres que te ayude?, me encantaría poder darte un par de bofetadas para darte valor…- escuchó esa voz comenzando a molestarse.

-es siento que lo voy a arruinar…- dijo intentando no arrancarse las uñas con los dientes.

\- no lo harás, confía en mi…estoy seguro de que él quiere lo mismo y si no, vamos ¡…, tú crees que después de 9 meses de estar juntos no podría considerarlo?...solo busca el momento adecuado- le aconsejó la voz de su cabeza.

-NO…lo conocemos, él nunca consideraría algo tan absurdo…- se negó a sí mismo contra la pared.

-pues si te sientes tan inseguro, disfruten esta cita y la próxima vez que se vean se lo dices, OK?...- dijo su voz interna sonando un poco irritado.

-pero cuándo será eso?¡, lo hemos visto, las cosas en el negocio van mejor, tal vez ni siquiera lo vea en semanas- replicó para si mismo de nuevo.

-por eso debes aprovechar la oportunidad…- le respondió la voz de su cabeza.

-cual oportunidad?...- dijo con una voz desanimada y entonces escuchó el golpeteo clave en la puerta, como una especie de señal del cielo.

-esa…- y no volvió a escuchar nada más que ese golpeteo en la puerta, que corrió rápidamente a atender y ahí estaba, el gangster más hermoso de Gotham, al menos a su propia percepción, entonces esa voz se apagó dentro de su cabeza y miró a esos hermosos ojos claros que cada segundo que los observaba le dejaban las cosas cada vez más claras, el temor desapareció y supo que…era la mejor decisión.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Holitas queridos engendruchos del mal, bienvenidos al antepenultimo capítulo del Fic, esperando que lo hayan disfrutado al cien por ciento, Darriot Von Maggots se prepara para un nuevo fic que llegará a invadir los archivos de Gotham advirtiendo que esta vez no será Slash pero que espero que sea de su agrado, espérenlo y estén alerta y no olviden que a Darriot le gustan los REVIEWS, los grandes y gordos reviews¡…QUEDA POCO PAL FINAL Y NADIE TIENE IDEA DE NADA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

-Las manos en alto, civil, tienes derecho a permanecer adorable, todo lo que digas o hagas tendremos que discutirlo con una de vino tinto…- entró bromeando el azabache con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Traía puesto un atuendo muy particular, sus típicos pantalones de vestir, una camisa de botones con un diseño curiosos en negro y gris que se parecía a un test psicológico hecho de manchas de tinta con un moño negro que le hacía verse especialmente apuesto.

-Oswald…- lo abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego cerrar la muerta detrás de ellos- no te esperaba tan temprano…- dijo mientras avanzaban dentro del apartamento.

-me desocupé temprano y envié a Víctor a hacer algunas tareas así que no creo que quiera molestarme en un rato…- se tiró en el sofá y con un adorable gesto le dijo-…estoy libre y vacante- le sonrió y cruzó la pierna con sus típicos y elegantes aires.

-perfecto, aunque aún no baja el sol, creo que deberíamos esperar…- dijo observando su reloj y luego observando hacia la ventana.

-dijiste que iríamos a un lugar especial…- le recordó el azabache.

-si, pero creo que será mejor cuando caiga el atardecer, quiero que sea en serio especial…- dijo Nygma guardando un cierto tinte de misterio en sus palabras.

-eres un hombre misterioso, Edward Nygma…decirme que quieres que hoy salgamos a un día de campo es algo inesperado, en especial considerando que el cadáver de tu antigua novia está descansando en un lugar similar…no estoy muy seguro- dijo fingiendo cierta sospecha en el castaño.

-descuida, si quisiera deshacerme de tu cadáver, no sería necesario llevarlo a un bosque…- siguió el juego con una carismática sonrisa-…eres muy delgado y bajito, solo te incineraría en el horno y luego guardaría tus cenizas- dijo con una especial ternura en su rostro.

-tú no tienes remedio…- dijo Oswald rodando los ojos enternecido por las palabras del castaño, por más extrañas que sonaran, ambos se echaron a reír por un rato, para luego quedarse en silencio unos segundos, para recuperar el aliento y limpiar las lágrimas que la misma risa suele provocar -bien…- respondió Oswald intentando no sospechar de la constante sonrisa del castaño -…y cuánto falta?- le preguntó cómo vacilando.

-unos 30 minutos…- respondió Edward mirando su reloj de mano unos instantes.

-excelente…- este comentario le extrañó a Nygma. Mientras observaba la aparente seriedad el rostro de Oswald.

-por qué?...- ahora el del misterio era el pequeño Cobblepot. Eso comenzaba a gustarle.

-porque tendrás tiempo para ir a la cocina y sacar una copa de tu mejor coñac, porque, amigo… considérame un Pingüino exhausto…- dijo estirando los brazos y el cuello aumentándose unos pocos centímetros de estatura.

-hehehe sabes? Comienzas a convertirte en la razón por la que suelo comprar estas cosas…- dijo sirviendo la bebida en un vaso pequeño con mucho hielo.

-pues agradécemelo, yo soy el que evita que te sumerjas en el vicio del alcohol…los niños buenos como tú toman soda de uva- dijo dándole un buen sorbo a su trago.

\- nada, nada, esta botella no te la acabarás tú solo, Pequeño Pingüino…- dijo chocando su vaso con el de su amigo.

-así me gusta…- le sonrió con complicidad y comenzaron a hablar durante unos muy comunes 30 minutos.

 **Mientras tanto lejos de ahí…**

Una característica indudable del tiempo es que trascurre sin esperar, sin meterse y sin piedad, como cualquier guerrero quisiera ser llamado, el tiempo es fuerte y es implacable, y durante los siguientes meses no fue diferente. Y es que Butch Gilzean podía ser muchas cosas, pero cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía y en momentos como estos, ese hecho era una total desgracia.

En esa vieja bodega del muelle sur de Gotham apenas y se albergaba a una a dos personas, las enormes lámparas que colgaban del techo le daban una muy tenue luz frente a la pesada oscuridad de la noche, al parecer estaba siendo aclimatada para una larga y laboriosa operación, en una mesa de madera con muchas armas de distinto calibre encima se encontraban cientos de archivos y carpetas destinadas al "hundimiento " del imperio líder de Gotham, los mese sabían pasado y los golpes llegaron, comenzando una guerra que transcurrió en un monzón de sangre y balas, que debían culminar ese mismo día, una entusiasmada morena de cabello azabache afilaba en largo pedazo de cuero marrón sus cuchillas y navajas que enumeraba en orden de tamaño sobre una mesa hecha de hierro, esa noche era demasiado simple. Perfecta para ejecutar el tiro de gracia.

-ya fue suficiente…- dijo para sí mismo- Zsasz, se acabó el tiempo…- dijo, mientras con un cigarrillo incendiaba una foto extraída del DPGC de Oswald Cobblepot, ya había tomado una decisión- TABITA…- ahora solo quedaba preguntarse qué tanto dolería o si había algo qué hacer.

-ya es hora…- y la chica sonrió deseosa.

 **De regreso…**

Esa noche subieron al auto de Nygma sin mucho que decir, ambos se veían de algún modo serios e incluso relajados, no intercambiaron palabras en todo el viaje, Oswad se veía más inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y Nygma simplemente no podía encontrar palabras con qué hablar, tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar y muy pocas palabras para poder expresarlas, no habían tenido mucho contacto tierno desde que se habían encontrado hace casi una hora, cosa que no era muy común, Oswald comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre la puerta del auto, ganándose una enternecida mirada del castaño que había instantes que apartaba la mirada del camino para echarle un vistazo a ese lindo rostro. Le sonreía tiernamente y apartaba esos mechones rebeldes de su rostro con una sola mano, fue un camino como de una hora y media, que a la mitad se transformó en una inestable terracería que fue incapaz de despertar al azabache que dormía tranquilamente contra el cristal del auto, realmente estaba exhausto. Comenzaron a adentrarse en medio de un tupido bosque lleno de fuertes arboles con las hojas ya teñidas de los hermosos y mágicos colores del otoño, el olor fresco que despedían era simplemente hipnotizante, la suave luz de sol del atardecer que goteaba a por las nubes grises que adornaban el cielo y se escurría entre las de los arboles dándoles una especial belleza, una pacífica y a la vez sombría belleza, las hojas del suelo adornaban el bosque con una suave alfombra natural de colores rojos y naranjas, era u día perfecto. Justo lo que hacía falta para dar su propio tiro de gracia.

Se detuvo en medio de un grupo de árboles que habían crecido lo suficientemente juntos para poder ocultar su auto y a la vez el follaje de los demás a su alrededor era el cómplice perfecto, no había lugar más privado y secreto en ese bosque del norte de Gotham, era perfecto, porque era un lugar muy significativo para ambos. Observó al azabache que dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza contra el cristal, le sonrió con ternura y después de meditarlo unos instantes decidió despertarlo con un suave beso en la frente.

-buenos días, dormilón…- dijo de la misma forma que lo hizo "aquella vez". Oswald fue despertándose poco a poco, dibujando una sonrisa muy curiosa en su rostro.

-no me drogaste, cierto?...- bromeó aun sintiéndose ligeramente adormilado.

-si no me das razones, no…- bromeó él hablando muy suavemente para no perturbar esa tranquila atmósfera. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita y después de un rápido estiramiento, salieron del auto. Oswald le echó un vistazo al lugar, más para asegurarse de que estaban solos que para observar la belleza del paisaje.

-tranquilo, Oswald, estamos solos…- dijo Nygma sacando algo de la cajuela, era una canasta de dia de campo con una larga manta para el suelo. Un muy lindo cliché.

\- seguro?...- dijo Oswald mostrándose ligeramente paranoico.

-claro, aquí es donde tuvimos nuestra cena de despedida…- Oswald sabía que se refería a su ex novia, eso le causaba cierta molestia, pero decidió tragársela y recordarse a sí mismo que ahora mismo, la chica estaba tres metros bajo tierra y él estaba ahí, de pie y con Edward Nygma a SU lado.

-entiendo…bueno, por si acaso- dijo mientras cargaba rápidamente el arma que traía en sus pantalones con un par de tiros, cruzando los brazos y respirando hondo-…que traes ahí?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-pues, no mucho…pastel, sidra y queso, cosas así, noté que no habías comido nada- dijo mientras tomaba la manta y la extendía sobre el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-cómo lo supiste?...- dijo Oswald observando como colocaba las cosas sobre la manta con un obsesivo orden, que llegaba a causarle cierta gracia. Entonces se escuchó e curioso sonido del estómago del Pingüino, muestra de que no había probado ni un bocado desde la mañana. El forense rio ante esto divertido por la cara que Oswald había puesto después y por ese lindo sonrojo que para él era imposible ocultar por su pálido rostro.

-…digamos que soy bueno adivinando- dijo poniéndose cómodo sobre la manta para luego invitar al azabache a sentarse junto a él. Ambos disfrutaron el no muy extravagante refrigerio de sándwiches de mermelada y pastel, casi completamente en silencio, mientras de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas furtivas y penosas, para hablar solo de pocos temas, relativamente sin importancia. La brisa comenzaba a enfriarse y Oswlad tembló como una especie de reflejo, mientras se llevaba las manos a sus brazos para poder darse calor, entonces Nygma lo miró unos instantes y en un acto de singular protección, se retiró el saco marrón que llevaba puesto sobre su delgado suéter verde y se lo colocó a Oswald sobre los hombros con mucha delicadeza.

-parece que este Pingüino necesita un poco de calor…- bromeó el castaño.

-hehe…- rio Oswald con una suave sonrisa en su rostro- los pingüinos reales no necesitan de abrigos…- dijo colocándose mejor ese saco y cerrándolo para que no penetrara el frio de la brisa.

-no, pero sabes qué hacen?...- comentó Eddie adoptando su posición de típico sabelotodo.

-no…- sonrió Oswald con curiosidad.

-se acercan mucho a sus parejas…- dijo Eddie tomando su mano y luego pasó sobrazo sobre alrededor suyo, acercándose hasta quedar muy juntos uno al lado del otro-…y se quedan así durante toooodo el invierno- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente con un solo brazo.

\- creo que prefiero mi chimenea…- rio el azabache mientras se llevaba una fresa del pastel a la boca. No dijo nada en unos instantes en los que parecía contemplar alrededor del bosque con un especial gesto impregnado en nostalgia, a Nygma le provocaba curiosidad esto, pero por alguna razón, no le preguntó nada, solo esperó hasta que dijera algo.

-sabes, Ed? Recuerdo que cuando era niño…- comenzó a contarle a su amigo con su mirada puesta en la luz que se deslizaba entre las hojas de los arboles-..y salía de la escuela, muchas veces mi madre y yo íbamos a un lugar muy parecido a este cerca de nuestra casa, ella llevaba algún libro y lo leía mientras yo, no sé, casaba ardillas con una resortera de madera o volaba esa vieja cometa azul, que siempre volaba tan alto que parecía que en un punto, mi cometa se convertía en el cielo entero…mamá decía "Bien Oswald, estas volando el cielo", yo tenía 6 años, me emocionaba mucho y pensaba que si tiraba con fuerza algún ángel caería y tendría que cumplirme un deseo…- comenzó a contarle con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, sobre esos inocentes días de su infancia junto a su amada madre, antes de perderla, antes de perder su inocencia para siempre, antes de llenar sus manos de sangre.

\- hubo una vez que llegué de la escuela, con muchos golpes por todos lados, mamá luchaba por no llorar al verme así, así que tomó fuerzas de donde pudiera y me llevó a ese bosque, diciéndome que eso me haría sentir mejor… recuerdo que ese fue de los pocos días en los que vi el sol despejado, brillando entre los árboles. Allí me lavó las heridas con el agua de un pequeño arrollo que corría cerca de nuestro lugar de siempre, y me dijo…- su voz se quebró ligeramente cuando comenzaba a citar las hermosas palabras de su madre- "sabes, pequeño? El bosque es un lugar hermoso y guarda muchos secretos, como duendes, como fantasmas, como hadas… los duendes, se encargan de vigilar que seas un buen niño y les encanta verte jugar, los fantasmas son seres de noche, que cuidan de tus sueños cuando tu madre está lejos, y sabes que hacen las hadas?"…- una pequeña lágrima de alegría se asomó por sus ojos verdes, impaciente por salir-…"las hadas, son seres de amor, que siempre cuidan a las madres, como yo, para cuidar a sus hijos…. y dejan un poco de su magia en ellas, para que puedan siempre cuidar de ti, amarte y protegerte, y en cada uno de los besos de mamá hay un poco de magia, que cura todas tus heridas y quita las lágrimas de tu rostro"… es un poco absurdo, no?- por un momento a Oswald le pareció volver a escuchar la voz de su madre decir esa historia otra vez, provocando que su voz se quebrara casi por completo, mas no de tristeza, ya no más.

\- no, no es para nada absurdo… de hecho, me parece que me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tu madre- comentó Ed acariciando ese pálido rostro con delicadeza.

-creo que le hubieras agradado…- le sonrió el azabache y sin nada más qué decirle le regaló un ligero e infantil beso en la mejilla.

No se dijeron nada en un buen rato, en el que simplemente se quedaron pensando cada uno con los ojos puestos en el cielo, recostados sobre las suaves hojas, uno al lado del otro.

-Oswald…- dijo por fin el castaño mientras observaba cómo la luz del sol se apagaba de a poco.

-si?...- dijo el hombrecillo intentando no volver a quedarse dormido.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?...- dijo mostrándose muy calmado y pensativo.

-con que no sea un acertijo, todo bien…- rio el azabache.

-no, no es nada de eso, es….mira, si en teoría, no fuéramos tan….extraños – dijo Nygma intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-hahaha, oye, gracias por decirme "extraño"…- dijo Oswald con cierto humor en su voz.

-nooo…no es eso, escucha, si…en un hipotético caso, nada en serio…yo siguiera estando – se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza- cuerdo, de cierto modo, tuuuu…bueno, aún querrías estar conmigo? – le preguntó un poco inseguro de sí mismo.

-qué?, pero qué cosas dices, Eddie…claro que si - dijo Oswald casi incrédulo por tal interrogante- tu sabes que si siendo un maniaco forense homicida , puedo estar contigo. Siendo un más o menos normal forense, sería incluso más fácil…no crees?- dijo Oswald con un dejo de humorismo y un poco de pereza.

\- eso creo…

-y tú?- preguntó ahora el azabache.

-yo qué?

-si, no fuera el Pingüino que conoces, ni no fuera el "rey de Gotham"…si siguiera siendo un pobre y temeroso chico del paraguas, con una pierna deforme que vive con su madre, o ni siquiera eso, un simple chico perturbado y extraño sin más aspiraciones que sobrevivir, con un peinado un poco estrafalario, aún me querrías?...-entonces Nygma se volteó y quedando cara a cara con él le dijo.

-claro que te querría, te querría tanto como lo hago ahora y no solo eso, me encantaría que así fuera… -dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del azabache .

-por qué?...

-porque si así fuera…no tendríamos que escondernos, no tendría que fingir que esto no está pasando, no tendrías que hacerlo tú….esto no estaría prohibido- dijo por fin el castaño-…y me gusta tu cabello- terminó su frase con un poco de humor.

-hahaha, pues…- le sonrió cordialmente-…por si no te habías dado cuenta, amigo…a mí me encantan las cosas prohibidas- el castaño sonrió encantado por la siempre seductora y fascinante actitud de su Pingüino.

 **Mientras tanto en el DOGC…**

El detective James Gordon mantenía un ocupado y vigorizante día de trabajo junto a su compañero Harvey Bullock, como todos los días, trabajaban sin descanso durante horas y horas, entre la misma cantidad de trabajo duro y desgastante de todos los días, las mismas escenas entrando y saliendo como la repetición de una vieja cinta, ebrios, drogadictos, maniáticos, prostitutas, todos entrando y saliendo de esa jefatura de policía tan constantemente, que tanto movimiento y acción se convirtieron en rutina demasiado pronto, los teléfonos sonaban por aquí y por allá, llamando al deber de todos los oficiales que trabajaran ahí, cientos y cientos de oficiales en medio de ese vórtice de caos casi inmanejable que era Gotham, casi de sol a sol, hasta donde sus cuerpos y mentes rindieran.

Este no era diferente a otros días, al menos eso creía el detective Gordon.

-qué sucede, Jim?...- le dijo Harvey mientras estiraba la espalda sobre su asiento que no había abandonado en casi todo el día.

-trabajo de campo, Bullock, el capitán ordenó que fuéramos a inspeccionar la zona donde encontramos el cadáver de una chica hace una semana…-dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje y tomaba su arma del escritorio enfundándola en su cinturón.

-ah sí…ya saben de quién es?- preguntó Harvey levantándose y enfundando su arma.

-si, Lee no tardó mucho en averiguarlo, al parecer es Kristen Kringle, la ex novia de Nygma…- dijo mostrándole la carpeta del reporte del forense donde se contenían notas y fotos demasiado gráficas.

-tsss uf…- dijo observando las fotos de la chica que al parecer había sido desmembrada para poder ser introducida en una enorme maleta de cuero- valla, que bueno que Nygma no vino hoy, te imaginas cómo se hubiese puesto si hubiera llevado este caso?...- dijo Bullock algo impactado por las fotos.

-no, ni quiero….él comentó que cuando terminaron ella se había marchado y desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella-dijo Gordon dándole una nueva ojeada a esos archivos.

-no tenía un ex novio demente, el tal Thomas Gugerthy…- recordó al instante su compañero.

-claro, el oficial que tenía problemas con su ira e incluso la golpeaba, recuerdo que casi fue suspendido y arrestado, antes de esfumarse…- comentó James sin sospechar nada de tales circunstancias, un oficial con severos problemas de manejo de la ira, que temía perder su trabajo e incluso ir a la cárcel, así que decidió huir, de algún modo se entera de que su novia estaba saliendo con el forense que llevaba años enamorado de ella, seguramente la había amenazado antes con matarla si la veía con otro hombre, se desquicia ante esta situación, entonces llega la gran oportunidad y aprovecha que ambos tienen una discusión, ella se marcha y entonces decide vengarse y deshacerse del cadáver, una historia muy convincente e incluso común para una ciudad como Gotham.

\- bueno, y si el caso está tan claro para qué quiere que vallamos a investigar…- renegó Bullock tomando su abrigo del escritorio- estaba en proceso de tomar mi siesta reglamentaria.

-podrás hacerlo después…el informe muestra que los cortes con que fue desmembrada fueron demasiado limpios, no fueron hechos con alguna especie de cierra o cuchillo.

-dices que esto lo hizo un profesional?...

-no, pero quien quiera que sea, es bueno para esto…

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Holitas mis queridototototes engendros del mal, hoy vengo chida y vengo con ganas de llorar por qué?, porque ya se me va a acabar el fic y NADIE SABE NI QUE ONDA MUAJAJAJAJA, ya verán, esto les hará explotar el CORA-ZÓN¡**

La tarde avanzó calmada sobre ambos, se sentían como ajenos al resto del mundo e incluso sentían que ni siquiera estaban despiertos, no se sentían en un sueño, pero tampoco eran capaces de creer que eso era la realidad, ambos estaban de pie recargados en el tronco del mismo árbol, el azabache con un cigarrillo en la mano y el castaño con el corazón en la suya, como lo había estado toda esa tarde, solo esperaba que su voz interna no apareciera

-Oswald, recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?...- le preguntó Nygma mostrándose bastante calmado, pero a la vez escondiendo algo más detrás de esa sonrisa, algo que Oswald intentó ignorar, percibiendo como solo presentimiento extraño.

-oh, no empieces…- rio Oswald detectando una inminente dosis de miel en la conversación, Edward sabía que no importaba cuanto lo intentara o se esforzara, Oswald era malo para esas cosas y no las disfrutaba mucho.

-no te acuerdas?...- preguntó ahora el castaño con un forzado tono que rayaba en lo sensual que a Oswald solo le hizo reír y rodar los ojos con un dejo de resignación.

-si…si me acuerdo, cómo no iba a hacerlo?- afirmó el azabache-…ese día te pusiste muy fastidioso- dijo Oswald casi intentando molestar al castaño.

-no, no, no me acuerdo bien- negó Nygma-…tú estabas muy temperamental ese día cuando me acerqué sacaste las uñas, yo pensé "mucha neurosis, amigo".

-seguro?...- dijo Oswald alzando una ceja con un gesto muy curioso en su rostro- ese día, yo estaba muy metido en mis asuntos y luego TU comenzaste a mirarme muy raro, yo pensé "cuál es el problema de este maldito?" , luego, recuerdo de que no quitabas esa cara rara…- dijo el azabache haciendo como si no le diera importancia.

-pero si hasta te cambió el caminar, nene- bromeó Nygma con un rastro de picardía en sus ojos.

-como sea…incluso te presentaste como un maldito –dijo Oswald en una risa llena de ligereza-…diciéndome cómo, diablos, hacían los Pingüinos para criar un huevo – casi se mostraba incrédulo ante este recuerdo que curiosamente no le desagradaba en absoluto- y preguntándome si me gustaban los acertijos…cielos, si me hubieses preguntado eso en un bar, te hubiera soltado un revés en el rostro- apenas podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto desde ese día y aún lo tuviera tan presente, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-qué quieres? Así es como yo rompo el hielo- se excusó el castaño un poco sonrojado.

-valla que si, uff, y me conquistaste…- dijo Oswald con un notorio sarcasmo- ahora sé porque "traías muerta" a la tal Kringle, eres encantador.

-lo sé Aháha…- dijo Edward mostrándose cínicamente feliz, aunque esa frase estuviera repleta de sarcasmo y una fría referencia a su ex novia, de la que le desagradaba un tanto mencionar; la noche comenzaba a caer sobre Gotham y se acercaba la hora de que regresaran cada uno a su vida, aunque en los planes de un muy enigmático Edward estaba algo diferente. La luz comenzaba a teñirse del azul de la noche, el ruido comenzaba a huir de la oscuridad y mientras ambos pasaban un rato agradable, no muy diferente a otros dentro de su historia juntos, los planetas se alineaban perfectamente para dar paso al "tiro de gracia" al golpe final, al todo o nada, y eso podía sentirse, simplemente en el atardecer que ambos contemplaban, que era tan hermoso y breve, que le concedía el derecho de coronarse como inolvidable, y lo sería…de una forma u otra.

-Oswald…- dijo Nygma bajando la mirada hacia sus nerviosas manos, como evitando el contacto visual- dime, volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes, emmm tu…qué crees que hubiese pensado de mi Getrude, quiero decir, tu…tu madre?- vaciló notoriamente el castaño mientras volvía a esa típica manía suya de jugar con sus manos y luego tocar sus anteojos una y otra vez para dar a conocer la ansiedad que ahora le estaba invadiendo, sin razón aparente, al menos para Oswald.

El Pingüino no le respondió nada y solo reflexionó en silencio unos instantes, terminando con un suspiro disfrazado de sonrisa- mi madre…bueno, ella…- observó atentamente las manos de Edward, sus maravillosas manos-…hubiese dicho algo como- carraspeó y comenzó a hacer un acento parecido al que utilizaba su madre, como para quitar el tinte melancólico a aquella respuesta- _"oh, así que tú eres el joven que es amigo de mi pequeño Oswald…_ \- la forma en la que hablaba hizo sonreír a Nygma como enternecido por ello- _bueno, me pareces agradable, eres un buen hombre, eres listo, eres apuesto, solo voy a pedirte una cosa, Edward, cuida bien de mi niño_ "…o algo así- se notaba que en serio conoció muy bien a su madre, y qué más podría hacer? Fue la única persona con la que vivió su infancia, su juventud e incluso su adultez hasta hace casi un año, cuántos hijos desperdiciaron esa oportunidad "…y cuantos no la tuvimos" pensó Edward para sus adentros.

-…con que amigo, ah?- dijo Edward fingiendo mostrarse incrédulo e incluso indignado.

-bueno, no iba a decirle a mi madre que dormía contigo, o si?...- Nygma no supo qué responder a esto, así que solo rio por lo bajo más por la ironía que por el humor.

-creo que me hubiese preferido a mí , antes que a una "mujerzuela" que le robara a su niño hermoso…- Oswald se echó a reír de la misma forma, pensando en la enorme posibilidad de eso, en serio lo hubiese preferido.

-hahaha si, si eso creo…al menos tu sabes cocinar- Nygma se quedó observando al azabache unos instantes, vacilando acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pensando en si en enserio debería se sentía con suficiente valor- y dime…- volteó, llevando sus manos hacia el cuello del castaño rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos- qué hubiese dicho el "buen suegro" acerca de mí?...- preguntó sabiendo que Edward no podría evitar echarse a reír. Tanto por su actitud como por la pregunta en sí.

-bueno…-correspondió ese infantil abrazo de una forma muy despreocupada, alrededor de su cintura- creo que después de haberme dado la mejor paliza de la historia, hubiese dicho…."al menos dime que es rico"-dijo fingiendo una voz curiosamente más grave y extraña-

-hahahaha bueno, creo que en eso tuviste un tino especial…- sonrió juguetonamente.

-ah si?...-dijo de la misma forma y le obsequió un gentil beso en los labios, dulcemente promedio y sencillo, como el mismo Eddie, sin demasiada malicia, pero sin ausencia de esta- Oswald…- no pudo seguir hablando }cuando Oswald volvió a robarle un beso- quería…- una vez más- preguntarte algo…-dijo separándose un par de centímetros de él.

-preguntarme que cosa?...- dijo él mostrándose entre extrañado y curioso.

-bueno…tu sabes qué. Ya llevamos casi un año juntos, en teoría…- vaciló ligeramente sin dejar de mostrarse casi naturalmente nervioso-…y pues, creo que nuestra relación ha ido bien, supongo, o…tu qué crees?- Oswald no parecía entender muy bien por qué había empezado con esos rodeos, pero no le molestó responder esta pregunta.

-…creo…que si no fuera por ti, Edward Nygma, no hubiese sobrevivido a mí mismo…. si no moría desangrado por el balazo de mi espalda…me hubiese arrojado al mar sin haberlo pensado dos veces- ahí fue donde admitió que realmente había deseado morir en algún momento-… qué puedo decir, me salvaste la vida…- dijo con mucha simplicidad para tales palabras.

-me alegra que pienses así….porque, Oswald, había querido preguntarte esto desde hace un rato, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas….-respiró profundo – Oswald Cobblepot, te gustaría?...- entonces un ruido ajeno a ellos pero igualmente demasiado cercano, que sonó como si algo pesado pasara por encima de las ramas y las hojas , que desvió su atención completamente de Nygma que no sabía si sentirse frustrado o agradecer por ello.

-oyes eso?...- Oswald atizó el oído y se apartó del castaño mientras sacaba el arma de su bolsillo y presionaba el martillo preparándose para disparar…

-si, qué fue eso?...

-bueno…tal vez solo sea un animal entrometido- lanzó un tiro al cielo haciendo que rasgó con brusquedad la tranquilidad del bosque, haciendo volar parvadas asustadas de aves desde los árboles, entonces se escuchó un barullo lejano de aves asustadas volando en grandes grupos que se veían como manchas en el cielo, para luego dejar un silencio sepulcral alrededor de ellos. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho ese ruido, había salido corriendo asustada.

 _ **Mientras tanto, inconvenientemente cerca de ahí…**_

El camino eres tediosamente largo para ambos detectives que, siendo esta, su última tarea del turno y parte de un caso que a simple viste hubiese sido demasiado sencillo de cerrar si un par de cabos no estuvieran demasiado sueltos, al volante iba el detective Harvey Bullock como usualmente era, mientras James permanecía atento al radio por algún aviso importante por parte de los muchachos de la estación, no habían dicho gran cosa en el camino, salvo algunas bromas entre camaradas o algún comentario acerca de lo innecesario que era ir hasta un lugar tan apartado a esas horas por parte del detective Bullock, que aunque disfrutara en cierto modo de su trabajo , los años no habían pasado en vano.

-y dime, cómo van las cosas con Lee?...-dijo Bullock intentando crear conversación para los próximos minutos de camino.

-bien, supongo, ya sabes cómo es Lee…ese ímpetu es un poco agobiante a veces- admitió Jim mientras chasqueaba su cuello con solo inclinarse hacia la izquierda.

-veo que ya comienzas a resentir este trabajo, compañero…al menos no lo recientes solo, eso es mejor- dijo su compañero dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras daba el volantazo para seguir por una gastada terracería que no le haría ningún bien a la suspensión de ese auto que ya no podía darse el lujo de gastarse innecesariamente.

-tú no has considerado, no sé…conseguirte una chica?-preguntó James sin prestarle mucha importancia al tema.

-no amigo, esa época terminó para mí, solo espero poder estar vivo para el próximo Super Browl …- dijo Harvey con una agria ironía en su voz. Jim sonrió ante esto y no dijo palabra en adelante, Llegaron a un lugar más despejado del campo donde los habían mandado y ambos bajaron del auto con sus armas en el cinturón y la noche comenzando a caer sobre ellos, cosa que les hacía sentir que comenzaba a darles sueño, así que decidieron tragarse el pensamiento de las ansias por llegar a casa y cumplir con su tarea.

-exactamente qué tenemos que buscar, Jim?- preguntó Bullock sacando su linterna a la par de su compañero.

-pistas, tal vez algo que nos lleve al asesino, un arma abandonada o algo por el estilo…-dijo James comenzando a avanzar al lugar donde fue encontrado el baúl con el cadáver, lo habían marcado con cordones policiales para evitar que fuera alterado, nadie sabía cómo había llegado el cadáver ahí, ni con qué o como había sido asesinada y mutilada la chica, ya que en el reporte del forense no se había podido aclarar varios puntos respecto a su muerte, nadie podía firmar nada…un crimen perfecto, no habían pistas, ni sabían por dónde empezar.

-oye, no te parece extraño que Nygma no se haya enterado de la muerte de Kristen?...- dijo Jim mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar la zona y buscar algún tipo de huella.

\- extraño? El chico había estado prendado de ella desde que lo conozco, yo diría que nos ahorramos un drama de una proporción espectacular…- afirmó Harvey.

-no, no me refiero a eso…quiero decir, ellos habían terminado, curiosamente su ex novio se había largado bajo la conveniente coartada de que podían enviarlo a prisión sin mucha dificultad, permitiendo que ellos salieran, luego pelean, ella "se va", encontramos su cadáver unas semanas después y ahora Nygma tiene una nueva novia, al parecer…- comenzó a decir Jim mostrándose sospechoso- a nadie le funcionan las cosas tan bien.

-dices que Nygma es el responsable?...- dedujo su compañero.

-digo que es demasiado conveniente, no te parece?...- Jim todavía no aseguraba nada, pero Harvey sabía de lo que se trataba cuando se ponía a sospechar acerca de algo.

-vamos, Jim, necesitas dejar de desconfiar de todo el mundo, quiero decir…el hombre es extraño, pero no está tan loco- dijo Harvey más a modo de concejo que de otro modo.

-pues si tú lo dices…- se resignó Jim, intentando no pensar excesivamente.

\- bueno, tal vez sea demasiado suertudo….que las cosas se hubiesen dado con tanta facilidad, todos quisiéramos algo así, sabes?...pff y míranos, hablando de la curiosa vida amorosa del forense más extraño de Gotham- dijo Harvey irónicamente- mira, hay que terminar con esto y volver a casa de una vez antes de que se nos termine esta poca luz de día…- James asintió y siguieron buscando unos metros a la redonda, pero no encontraron nada que los llevara a algo consistente.

-bueno, no hay nada por aquí….contamos con el trabajo de un profesional- afirmó el detective Gordon poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

\- pues en Gotham hay demasiados, nos tomaría semanas buscar a alguno que tenga algo que ver con Thomas Dugerthy, que al parecer es muy probable que esté detrás de esto…- dijo Harvey poniéndose de pie con un poco más de esfuerzo.

-estás convencido de que Dugerthy es culpable en cierto modo?...- preguntó James mostrando un dejo de duda en su gesto.

-es lo más probable, para un oficial en su situación no sería difícil deshacerse de su novia o contratar a un profesional con quien pudiese lograr un buen arreglo...- afirmó Harvey demostrando que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-eso creo….bueno, no nos apresuremos, regresemos a la jefatura y continuaremos con el caso mañana- Bullock seguía sin entender por qué debían investigar un caso que bien podría ser inútil descubrir quien había asesinado a la chica , porque no pudieran procesarlo o porque el susodicho estuviera seis pies bajo tierra en este momento, ambos estaban listos para subir al auto y dirigirse hacia las estables calles de la ciudad, cuando un estallido sonoro y solitario desgarró al natural silencio del campo, un disparo único y aislado, con un origen aparentemente incierto.

-qué fue eso?...- dijo su compañero atizando el oído para percibir algún otro disparo.

-un disparo…a la mitad del bosque?- dijo James incrédulo por esto.

-tal vez un cazador tuvo suerte…- supuso el detective Bullock tomando asiento dentro del vehículo.

-cazadores a esta hora, Bullock?...- Jim no se veía muy convencido.

-bueno, nunca se sabe…- en serio comenzaba a preguntarse cuando el cerebro de ese chico no dejaba de maquinar de esa forma tan agobiante.

-voy a revisar…- James sacó su arma y su linterna y caminó hacia donde le parecía que había venido el sonido del disparo, estaba en dirección contraria a ellos, así que debía de haberse oído más lejos, o al menos eso creía Jim, caminó una considerable distancia, hasta encontrarse en una zona especialmente tupida con altos y fuertes árboles, entonces parecía que el ruido en el bosque había muerto unos instantes, hasta que escuchó el sonido de pasos cercanos rompiendo las delgada y secas hojas del suelo, pensó que sería algo como el eco de sus propis pasos, hasta que escucho algo parecido a murmullos de voces masculinas aparentemente desconocidas, caminó unos metros más sin bajar el arma de su posición de guardia y se encontró con algo bastante insólito, un auto estacionado justo a la mitad del bosque, se veía en buen estado para haber sido abandonado y al parecer provenía de Gotham, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, intentó no hacer ruido en absoluto para poder revisar lo que estaba pasando, no había más rastros de otra personas a excepción del auto, cosa que comenzaba a inquietarle internamente, entonces caminó un pequeño tramo adentrándose más entre la vegetación demacrada por la llegada del otoño y entonces escuchó unas voces muy cerca, decidió no dar a conocer su posición, así que con gran sigilo se ocultó detrás de un enorme árbol muy cerca de aquel auto y para poder ver a través de los espejos de las puertas qué estaba ocurriendo, entonces divisó un par de reflejos lejanos, más lo sufrientemente cercanos para poder sorprenderse en sobre manera al darse cuenta de quien estaba con ellos.

- _Nygma?...-_ se preguntó sorprendido en silencio al verlo por el retrovisor, al parecer estaba apoyándose en un árbol y hablaba con alguien, no podía ver con quien hablaba, era probable que estuviera hablando solo, como solía hacerlo. Aunque cuando alguien tiende a hablarse sólo, no se ríe de sí mismo, algo raro estaba pasando. Siguió sin hacer ruido alguno, al parecer él no había sido quien había lanzado ese tiro, pero provenía de ese mismo lugar, espero a que sus dudas se respondieran y lo hicieron de la manera en la que menos hubiese querido, por fin pudo ver quien estaba con él…era Oswald, el Pingüino.

- _Pingüino?_...- se preguntó internamente mostrándose cada vez más extrañado, veía que ambos estaban hablando y sonriendo, como buenos amigos, observó cuando el Pingüino se enfundó el arma que posiblemente había propinado ese disparo, miró como estaban hablando, al parecer se conocían desde hace tiempo e incluso se llevaban muy bien, pero a lo que Jim le desconcertó más era preguntarse , "qué diablos estaban haciendo esos dos hablando?"" Qué estaban haciendo a la mitad de un bosque desierto? ""Por qué el forense del DPGC hablaba con tanta animosidad con el gangster más buscado de Gotham?"...entonces las respuestas le cayeron como una bofetada en el rostro y una enorme impresión mezclada con cierta confusión. Sabía que ambos se llevaban bien, pero esto lucía algo sospechoso.

Observó cómo el Pingüino pasaba su mano por el cabello del alto forense y luego rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, eso le pareció algo extraño," desde cuando el Pingüino abraza a las personas de esa forma?", pensó, y lo que vino a continuación ni siquiera le dejó espacio para más preguntas, vio con especial claridad cómo el pequeño gangster de cabello azabache se colocaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para elevar su estatura y rápidamente le clavaba un beso directo en los labios que no duró demasiado, pero que fue más que suficiente para ese sorprendido detective que observaba desde una considerable distancia y con una igual claridad.

- _pero qué diablos?...-_ se preguntó nuevamente para sus adentros, antes de alejarse rápidamente y con cuidadoso sigilo del lugar con cientos de preguntas en la cabeza y algunas de ellas contestadas finalmente, incluyendo el hecho de que tal vez ya había descubierto la razón por la que el Pingüino se había estado portando curiosamente con él en varias ocasiones, y tal vez la razón por la que al preguntarle a Nygma acerca de su "novia" se ponía nervioso y al parecer en esa conversación que habían tenido hace meses sobre " la susodicha" le había dicho en parte la verdad, "bajita, tiene el pelo negro, ojos verdes y caminar inconfundible" olvidando el ligero detalle de que siempre se estuvo refiriendo al Pingüino, casi se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado en eso antes.

Aunque resulta que si lo había hecho.

…

-qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma…- dijo su compañero que le estaba esperando en el auto, notando la cara de shock con la que había vuelto.

-pues me hubiera gustado…- dijo siendo en parte sincero respecto a eso.

-de que hablas?...

-te lo cuento con un trago, si? ahora conduce, rápido¡…- exclamó Jim llevándose una mano a la frente intentando aclararse la mente "el Pingüino tiene un romance con nuestro forense, Nygma y justo en frente de nuestras narices?" se negaba a creer eso, aunque era lo más evidente.

-averiguaste de donde vino el tiro?

-no…al parecer venía de más lejos, ya no quise adentrarme más…- explicó rápida y nerviosamente el detective. Su compañero ya no le preguntó nada, aunque no dejaba de mostrarse confundido por la cara con la que había llegado, esperaría a que quisiera decírselo, mientras tanto Jim no podía procesar las imágenes que surcaban por su mente, un día veía a Edward Nygma y a Kristen Kringle, una pareja de un amable hombre listo e inofensivo y una amigable chica tímida e inteligente, eran incluso visualmente compatibles, Nygma se había visto muy feliz con ella y a ella la trataba casi como una reina, pensó en cuando pudo verlos sentados a su mesa hablando y riendo como un par de empalagosos novios de secundaria, en lo curiosamente conveniente que le había resultado todo a Edward con la desaparición del ex novio de Kristen. Cómo justo después de tal vez la pelea más seria que pudiese haber tenido, ella se alejó de su vida, pudo verlo deprimido un par de semanas e incluso posteriormente pareció mostrarse más normal que antes, recordó cuando supo que estaba con alguien mas, demasiado pronto, después de haberse alejado de Kristen, casi se había alegrado por que Nygma pudiese olvidar a la chica…hasta que supo que esa persona era el Pingüino. Acaso por eso Kristen se había alejado en primer lugar?

El escenario ahora pintaba así. Edward y Kristen habían comenzado a tener roces ligeros, Edward tal vez ya era amigo del Pingüino como Jim había podido presenciar el día de la muerte de Theo Galavan, ambos eran amigos, pero no se había imaginado que lo fueran…tanto. Algunos malabares amorosos se hicieron entre ambos. Kristen fue víctima de una infidelidad bastante humillante y dolorosa, (como era que su novio la engañara por alguien de su mismo sexo), que no fue capaz de perdonar, terminó con su relación y entonces fue asesinada por obra de su ex novio violento y resentido.

Era tal vez lo más probable.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, me disculpo por esta pequeña tardanza, pero no se preocupen, hoy vengo con un capítulo más y una gran petición PORFA, SI DISFRUTAN DE MIS HISTORIAS LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN MAS REVIEWS, QUE LEAN ALGUNA DE LAS OTRAS, APOYEN A DARRIOT PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ;)**

Cuando notaron que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas ambos decidieron que era hora de volver a la ciudad, así que se deshicieron de cualquier evidencia que pudiese delatar su presencia en ese lugar, El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el aire del exterior comenzaba a enfriarse y parecía casi obvio lo que ambos planeaban hacer cuando por fin pudieran estar a solas con la complicidad de las luces de neón que desprendían una hipnotizante luz verde que se escurría entre los cristales de las ventanas, en el camino apenas e intercambiaron miradas, mientras que dentro de sus cabezas había un frenesí de descargas eléctricas transportando mil y una ideas.

-y…qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- por fin dijo el pequeño azabache con sus ojos clavados en el camino, en su rostro no había nada diferente a su habitual seriedad gélida e impenetrable, a través de la cual sólo Edward Nygma era capaz de ver.

-qué? ah no, n-nada. Es solo que, no es nada, nada importante…- vaciló notablemente con enorme ansiedad en sus palabras, Oswald volteó a verlo de reojo con un fugaz sospecha, no podía imaginarse exactamente lo que esa extraña mente estaba procesando en ese momento, así que decidió hacer una de las cosas que más disfrutaba… obtener lo que quería mediante el poder que sabía que podía ejercer en ese dulce castaño.

\- pues parecía bastante importante si te anduviste con bastantes rodeos…- dijo Oswald sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, pero notando a la misma vez que cada una de sus palabras le provocaba cada vez más ansiedad.

-rodeos? Pfff yo no me anduve con rodeos…- negó Nygma con un curioso nerviosismo.

-ajá sí como no…- respondió el joven gangster con un excesivamente notorio sarcasmo.

-dime…- respiró profundo intentando controlar sus ansias- se le llama "rodeos" a querer ser tierno…- sostuvo su mano y la acercó hasta sus labios- contigo?- por fin fue capaz de regalarle una cálida mirada ausente de esos enormes anteojos que solían censurar esa gran dulzura de sus ojos.

-no…supongo que no - le lanzó una fugaz mirada de pies a cabeza con una afilada expresión seria y no le dijo nada más.

 **Volviendo al inicio…**

Ambos volvieron al apartamento de Edward en pocos minutos, Oswald ya ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué, si era de o más típico, en sus irónicamente atípicos encuentros, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la misteriosa actitud de Nygma durante casi todo el día, no se molestó en preguntarle más, pensó en que si realmente era algo importante no podría aguantar la ansiedad y terminaría adivinando como siempre, pero por lo pronto observaba su teléfono como esperando que algo sucediera, pero algo en él le dijo que realmente no tenía tanto de qué preocuparse, ni siquiera había razones para pensar en eso, parecía lo más cínico y fantasioso que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero no hizo caso a su conciencia y simplemente se llenó del más grande y pesado "qué más da?".

-Y dime, qué te pareció?...- preguntó Nygma estrujando sus manos contra su mentón.

-no es realmente mi estilo- admitió Oswald mostrándose como siempre, igual de serio y tercamente distante.

-bueno, tienes que recordar que yo no soy un gangster rico y poderoso como tú…. comprenderás- dijo el castaño portándose casi a la defensiva.

-creo que debo agradecerte al menos eso, si hay un mundo en el que no quiero que te involucres es este- casi le advirtió Oswald, fijando su mirada en sus ojos casi a la fuerza.

-sabes que no puedes controlar todo en esta ciudad, verdad?- dijo Nygma alzando una ceja con una deliciosamente curiosa actitud que se veía especialmente atractiva sin sus anteojos.

-creo que cuando aparezca algo que yo no pueda controlar estaré en serios problemas- sonaba tan dulcemente cínico que realmente parecía ser verdad aquello, en serio podía sentir que podía controlar cada pequeña partícula en Gotham.

-seguro que no ha aparecido?...- se acercó a él como exigiéndole por un beso que Oswald detuvo con un solo dedo divirtiéndose por el pequeño dejo de frustración en el rostro de Nygma. Para él no había cosa mas sencilla de controlar que las emociones de Edward Nygma, aunque a veces nos e daba cuenta de que lo hacía.

-al menos aquí no…-rio maliciosamente sin quitar su delgado índice de los labios de Eddie.

-si eso creo- apartó su mano de su rostro y le dijo con una casi fastidiosa naturalidad-…eso es lo que me gusta de ti-el Pingüino rodó los ojos y se apartó unos pasos de él.

-no te pongas cursi todavía, Nygma, no son ni las 10 aún- bromeó el azabache como manteniéndose en guardia, estaba preparándose para algo, pero no estaba consiente de qué era- además me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer, te llamaré cuando llegue- le regaló un rápido beso en la mejilla y tomó dirección a la enorme puerta de acero, realmente no tenía deseos de irse, pero pensó que eso presionaría a Nygma a revelar la causa de esa mal disimulada ansiedad que tenía encima, no fue necesario ni siquiera tocar esa puerta cuando ya había sentido la mano tirando de su brazo, impidiéndose que se fuera.

-Oswald…- llamó con una voz muy profunda, transformando el fuerte agarre de su mano por la suave acción de sostener esa delgada y pálida mano. El Pingüino sonrió con satisfacción y como fingiendo no esperar nada en especial, le miró sugerentemente a los ojos.

-si?-Nygma respiró profundo luchando por contener la voz mala dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba cientos de locuras, era ahora o nunca.

-acerca de lo que hablábamos antes, bueno…- Oswald se mostraba impaciente ante lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su amante, pero a la misma vez temeroso, de repente la ansiedad los invadió a ambos y llegaron hasta un punto en el que podían escuchar los latidos del otro- soy un tesoro de naturaleza efímera, me ahuyentas y me añoras a lo largo de tu vida, soy quien te enseñó y te quien castiga, soy sabia e ingenua, soy razón e ironía, jamás te enteras de mi partida, pero sabes que no volveré jamás, qué soy?...-Oswald comprendió casi al instante.

-la juventud…-respondió ´muy seguro de sí mismo.

-exacto…Oswald, me parece que a ti y a mí, ya no nos quedan muchos otoños cargados de juventud, no crees?.-Oswald rió como intentando buscar el trasfondo detrás de todo ese misterio.

-ambos estamos apenas rasguñando los 30 años, Ed, estoy más que consiente de eso – sonrió Oswald pensando en lo poco que realmente pensaba en eso.

-si y, dime, nunca había pensado en cómo quieres pasar tu vida, después de esos 30 años? Después de los siguientes 40, los monstruosos 50, cómo te gustaría vivirlos? Nunca lo había pensado?- a Oswald antes le habían parecido preguntas muy obvias, se preguntaba por qué justo en ese momento la respuesta le parecía tan complicada.

-pues, disfrutando de los frutos que pudiesen dejarme estas vertiginosas épocas, ya sabes, ocupando el trono que Don Falcone dejó en manos del niño listo del paraguas que lanzó al mar a la perra de Fish Mooney, una vida muy cómoda debo decir…-dijo Oswald con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El realmente tenía planeada para sí una vida llena de lujos y exceso donde solo pudiera rendirse cuentas a sí mismo, como no había sido capaz de hacerlo en años. Pero la vida lo estaba preparando para la ello.

-y no habías pensado en que, esa vida puede ser muy solitaria?- dijo Eddie sin dejarse doblegar por los fuertes nervios y gritos en su cerebro.

-a grandes rasgos, toda vida exitosa es solitaria, puedo vivir con eso…además creo que sí puedo cumplir con mi misión en este mundo desde que lo vi por primera vez, no veo por qué necesitaría a alguien?.

-eso crees?- una vez más sus fuerzas parecieron ser unas totales cobardes.

-pues, es triste pero es cierto…Eddie, dime tú, quien querría compartir una vida como la mía? Con alguien como yo?¡, piénsalo, hombres como yo, somos como condenados al Purgatorio, podemos conocer el paraíso pero jamás podremos habitar en él y el infierno no nos es indiferente así que…- levantó las manos como denotando rendición- AL CARAJO, soy parte del 59% de los hombres de Gotham que saben que no tienen salvación ni esperanza.

-y que pasa con el otro 41%?-

\- son como nuestro amigo James Gordon hehehe Pobres….- dijo con una sínica actitud acerca de un amargo presente y futuro de los que estaba más que consiente.

-ya te he dicho lo que pienso de que hables así…- dijo Nygma mostrándose un poco más seco.

-si, lo siento Eddie…- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios inexpresivos y analizó su expresión como queriendo encontrar algo, como un indicio, peor no hubo nada, solo una fuerte y algo brusca respuesta a ese beso "ya estás aprendiendo" pensó ante esta acción, entonces en la mente de un muy exaltado castaño se proyectaron todas las veces en las que le había regalado besos similares, todas las veces en las que podían sentirse tan cerca y a la vez estar tan lejos, era la sensación de deleitarse con un sabor que a ninguno le pertenecía, Oswald aprendió a vivir con eso, Edward ya no quería eso nunca más, necesitaba aprender un poco mas acerca de lo que hace una vida como la que estaba decidió a tomar, pensó en si realmente estaría haciendo lo correcto, si un realmente las palabras de aquella carta que había recibido hace tanto tiempo, seguirían vivas en ese corazón que cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más como hielo, tenía que conservar ese atisbo de calor consigo, debía conservar lo que fuera que pudiese estar haciéndole tan feliz.- por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó al fin, en un intento casi inútil de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. El castaño sostuvo su delgada mano cerca de su rostro, observó con detenimiento sus ojos claros, le sonrió y respirando profundamente, respondió:

-por nada…nada en especial realmente, cuídate mucho- le abrazó con fuerza despidiéndose como usualmente lo hacía, pero ocultando dentro de sí unas enormes ganas de gritar.

El pequeño azabache volvió a mirarle a los ojos como exigiéndole algo más que una despedida, pero no hubo nada, pensó que esta vez no era necesario dormir juntos, los ánimos no eran iguales que otras veces, así que solo asintió con un dejo de decepción y caminó hacia la puerta, Nygma no parecía estar a punto de hacer nada, solo mantenía sus manos apretadas y una encrucijada mental demasiado fuerte como para soportarla en esa fracción de segundo en la que podía verle desaparecer. Respiró profundo, Oswald ni siquiera había volteado para regalarle una última mirada antes de marcharse, cuando esas 4 palabras le azotaron sus oídos como un puñetazo forrado con hielo.

-Oswald, quiero casarme contigo…- dijo rápidamente el castaño, apretando fuertemente los parpados y la quijada, peor al final, esas palabras se deslizaron involuntariamente de entre sus labios. Pudo sentir su corazón reventar en adrenalina, como un acto liberador se sintió como si no hubiese podido respirar en horas y por fin tuviera la tan ansiada bocanada de aire que podría mantener ese retumbante corazón latiendo, el silencio que recibió no le dijo mucho, solo le llenó de incertidumbre, torturadora incertidumbre.

El pequeño gangster no dijo nada en nos segundos, entre que procesaba el peso de tales palabra y asimilaba que en serio eran reales.

-qué dices?- apenas tuvo las fuerzas para voltear cuando sintió esa cálida mano en su hombro, era un toque tan hermoso peor que en ese momento le torturaba enormemente.

-Oswald Cobblepot, quiero casarme contigo…- le escuchó susurrarle en el oído, ni siquiera pudo controlar su rostro en ese momento, pudieron pasar cientos de cosas, pudo sentir lágrimas bajando por su rostro, sus mejillas tornándose en una sonrisa, sus puños hormiguear ante el deseo de apretar su delgado cuello, pero por fuera, simplemente se quedó como una roca, sentía de todo…pero a la vez no podía sentir nada.

-Eddie…no estás hablando en serio, verdad?- dijo el Pingüino casi suplicándole a lo que sea que fuera necesario que la respuesta fuera "no". En momentos como ese se sentía demasiado descolocado, combinando la impotencia y el arrepentimiento en su corazón todo definido por la caótica pregunta "cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?"

-Oswald…- sonrió Nygma como si luchara por contener una frenética carcajada a la misma vez que un torrente de lágrimas de ansiedad- estoy hablando tan serio, que creo que podría decírtelo otra vez…Oswald, amigo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, y ya, lo dije…quiero casarme contigo¡- exclamó casi sin poder en su voz. Oswald no le respondió nada en unos segundos que pareció quedarse completamente atónito, hasta que rompió su silencio con el sonido de un certero golpe en ese dulce rostro.

-YA DEJA DE DECIRLO…- le escrutó Oswald mientras dejó caer una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, Eddie no entendía por qué había hecho eso.

-p-pero no lo entiendo…- pudo sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta- tú me quieres…y-yo te quiero, Oswald, te quiero como jamás pensé llegar a quererte, tanto que he pensado que, ya no quiero pasar mis días lejos de ti, ya no quiero sentirme solo nunca más….quiero estar contigo- se acercó a él como suplicando por que le volviera a ver a los ojos como en días tan lejanos en los que en serio podía sentirlo como suyo, él no pudo verlo ni siquiera a la cara por un instante.

-no, no es verdad- dijo como suplicando porque se retractara en ese instante, no entendía porque le enojaba y le hería tanto escuchar eso, él no quería compartir su vida, no quería que nadie más a quien hubiese querido muriera por caminar a su lado-…tu…- pero su ira siempre fue más fuerte que su dolor- COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?¡

-hacerte qué?¡ demostrarte que no quiero dejarte solo?¡- jamás deseó qe le estuvieran mintiendo tanto como ahora.

-cuando te pedí algo así?¡- replicó él mostrándose frio, serio, con una profunda expresión en su rostro que podía ser la que conservaría para el resto de su vida, la expresión de alguien cuyo corazón era inconquistable, por haber muerto hace ya demasiado tiempo. Nygma no quería creerlo.

-AUN NO ME HAS RESPONDIDO…- se sentía casi tan herido como impotente, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, no podía entender por qué de repente se ponía así.

-ah, pues tu qué crees? CLARO QUE NO ¡- respondió por fin el pequeño azabache seguido de un profundo y doloroso silencio- dime una cosa…- dijo intentando contener el enojo en su voz- qué en toda esta cabecita tan demente te hizo pensar que aceptaría …casarme contigo?- dijo apenas pudiendo concebir la idea.

-OH POR QUÉ NO LO DICES DE UNA VEZ?¡…- por fin dijo Nygma.

-DECIR QUE?¡

-…lo de aquella carta…- le escrutó Edward mirándole directamente a los ojos con una fría expresión, que rara vez podía ver en su rostro- es cierto?- le preguntó entre dientes, Oswald se quedó callado un instante pensando en si realmente estaba a punto de decirle la verdad- ES CIERTO?¡

-si….lo fue, Ed, cada palabra, cada oración, no hubo nada más cierto en el mundo…pero…- no pudo pensar en decir algo más cuando Edward le interrumpió con una dolida voz.

-pero no quieres estar atado a mi…-esa respuesta le ardía en el corazón con si hubiese sido roseado con ácido y luego atravesado por mil cuchillas al mismo tiempo-es eso? – dijo el castaño de dulces y dolidos ojos conteniendo un nudo de rabia en su garganta.

-Ed, yo…- no tuvo las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-NO ES CIERTO?¡- lo único que quería era poder escuchar por qué le había dicho que no.

-y tú qué crees?...- dijo como si se tratara de una respuesta verdadera.

-no me respondas con otra pregunta- le exigió elevando ligeramente la voz.

-no, en serio, qué era lo que esperabas obtener de esto?¡…olvidas acaso, quién soy? En serio esperabas que de la nada decidiera que podíamos escaparnos a algún lugar lejos de Gotham para pasarnos la vida encerrados en una especie de alucinación de sexo y mimos sin sentido?¡…esperabas que permaneciéramos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separase?¡- casi se mostraba incrédulo ante tantas preguntas que sonaban casi tan absurdas como maravillosas- dime tu, qué demonios esperabas de mí?

-que te quedaras conmigo, para siempre- respondió sin titubeos ni más ansiedad, ni una gota de duda.

-y a qué costo?, dime, estarías dispuesto a de la nada verte obligado a tener que ir a visitarme a la cárcel cada tercer día viendo como me pudro dentro de una fría celda hasta que las vicisitudes de la podrida ley te permitieran regresar conmigo?¡ a un día simplemente asimilar que tu contrato de "por vida" se rompió y de la nada te quedaste solo, de nuevo?¡ a que me llenen la sangre de narcóticos y solo te quede rogar porque aún pueda recordar tu nombre?¡ ESO QUIERES PARA TU VIDA?¡- le sacudió por los hombros como suplicándose a sí mismo no hacerle daño, no solo en ese instante, sino para el resto de su vida.

-no…pero al parecer eso es lo que tú quieres para la tuya- respondió Edward endureciendo su gesto.

-a qué te refieres?

-A QUE SIEMPRE ACTUAS COMO SI DE VERAS QUISIERAS MORIR…- Oswald no le respondió nada y solo soltó una risita más parecida al suspiro más pesado y tedioso que pudiese haber emitido en años.

-y aun así quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, Nygma?- esa pregunta se oyó tan cruel que ninguna lágrima que habitara sus ojos pudo ignorar ese doloroso golpe.

\- ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, jamás- sintió como si sus rodillas estuvieran dispuestas a rogar en el suelo.

-no…no, no es posible, simplemente no , Eddie- sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos- …no es posible, no lo ves?, tu, eres un hombre increíble, especial , inteligente, y sé que un día llegarás a ser un gran hombre, sé que tienes una misión en este mundo, en esta ciudad, sé que tienes un lugar…pero ese lugar, mi querido Edward, no está al lado de un infeliz como yo- le dijo de la manera más suave que fue capaz de hacerlo.

-y tu como sabes que mi lugar no está contigo?- el dolor en su voz solo podía reflejarse en las lágrimas que asomaban por debajo de sus anteojos.

-por qué yo sé que el mío, no está contigo- esas palabras resultaban casi como un golpe directo en el pecho, casi a punto de arrancar el corazón de un dolido forense de ojos almendrados, cubiertos por lagrimas pesarosas de rabia.

-Y qué pasó con lo nuestro?- le preguntó con una casi palpable amargura.

-LO NUESTRO?¡…Nygma, míranos, viéndonos en secreto sol veces cada mes, solo para, vernos, hablar, embriagarnos y dormir juntos, teniendo como única excusa alguna especie de consuelo erótico…eso te parece algo por lo que vale la pena vivir?- cada palabra le taladraba el alma con gran crueldad- perdóname, pero no estoy dispuesto a atarme a ti de esa forma.

-ASÍ QUE SOLO ESO SIGNIFIQUÉ PARA TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO?¡- no fue capaz de controlar su reacción, en verdad se sentía herido.

-no quieras usar mis palabras en mi contra, TU FUISTE EL QUE PERMITIÓ QUE ESTO PASARA…por mucho tiempo solo te interesó lo que yo pudiese hacerte en esa cama, no es cierto?- eso le dio justo en el orgullo a Edward que simplemente quiso llegar a algo claro, a algo que no simplemente le rompiera lentamente el corazón.

-solo respóndeme una cosa, Oswald…si, como tu dijiste, no fueras el maldito rey de Gotham, si solo fueras un patético hombrecillo asustado hasta de su sombra, si yo solo fuera un forense fracasado sin anda más que aspirar de la vida, si nada te detuviera…TE QUEDARÍAS CONMIGO?¡…

Oswald no le respondió nada y solo desvió la mirada.

-RESPONDEME- gritó por fin, lleno de amargura y enojo. Oswald pensó en lo que le diría durante unos instantes en los que simplemente desvió la mirada y se mordía los labios como intentando no romper sus ya muy remendados nervios.

-sí, me quedaría contigo…- dijo Oswald- lo que contaría como uno más de mis errores…-eso último logró golpear en lo profundo a Nygma.

-de qué errores hablas?¡

-el haber ido esa noche a intentar vengarme de Galavan por la muerte de mi madre, el no haber dejado que Gordon me disparara desde aquella primera vez, el haber vuelto a Gotham, el haber introducido a mi madre en un mundo que ella no merecía conocer, haber sido el hijo que ella no merecía…-se tragó el nudo que se formaba con cada vez más fuerza en su garganta- no haber tenido la fuerza para clavarte ese cuchillo en el cuello cuando tuve la oportunidad, NO HBAER TENDIO LA FUERZA PARA ASESINARTE antes de que llegáramos tan lejos….-cada palabra era como una daga en el corazón del azabache que solo hasta ese momento había podido dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de sufrir por ello, porque en menos de un instante ya tenía los labios del castaño sobre los suyos besándole con odio, desesperación, consuelo y algo de súplica, sosteniendo su rostro con sus delgadas manos como si fuera la última vez que pudiese hacerlo, le sostuvo por los hombros como intentando apartarlo, peor solo fue capaz de aferrarse más a él, se sintió enormemente culpable por ello, pero fue peor cuando pensó en el daño que le estaba causando.

-entonces yo también cometí un error- dijo Edward mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-dejar que llegáramos hasta aquí?- intentó adivinar Oswald.

-no…no haberte dejado morir.

-pues no creo que debas preocuparte por ello, nunca más, Ed…- dijo después de unos pesados minutos de silencio en los que comprendió qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Tomó camino hacia la salido decidido a irse para jamás volver, pero fue detenido a mitad del camino por una mano severa y fuerte, aquella mano que tanto había amado sostener.

-A DONDE VAZ?¡-le cuestionó agresivamente.

-desaparezco de tu vida, no es esto lo que quieres? Hasta que la muerte nos separe, bebé. Pues adivina qué…- se liberó de ese agarre con un tirón fuerte- considérame oficialmente muerto.

-crees que solo puedes irte así como así, COMO SI NADA DE ESTO IMPORTARA?¡- Nygma apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-oye, aún puedes agradecerme algo, te devuelvo la vida que yo nunca te pedí…- y simplemente se marchó entre furioso y dolido, tomó el mismo camino que tantas veces había surcado, atravesó el umbral de aquella enorme puerta de hierro y de esa manera intentó decirse a sí mismo que había terminado con el más grande y absurdo juego de su vida, todos esos días y noches, los minutos que en ese momento sintió que se suicidaban dentro de su pecho, las palabras que en ese momento ya no recordaba haber sentido, la más grande mentira que pudiese haberse dicho a sí mismo, había terminado…para siempre.

-que tú nunca me pediste?¡ MEJOR DEVUELVEME LA VIDA QUE DESPERDICIÉ CONTIGO…- y fue lo último que pudo escuchar de Edward antes de cerrar esa puerta tras de sí, entonces una lágrima de rabia y tristeza bajó por su mejilla, mientras aquel dulce castaño al que tanto había lastimado en todo ese tiempo, sentía deseos de escupir su corazón de un grito para no poder sentir nada de nuevo, jamás.

Oswald decidió volver a la vida que parecía haber abandonado por mucho tiempo, con una simple llamada lanzó varias órdenes para comenzar a movilizar a sus hombres.

-andando muchachos, se acabaron los juegos…- dijo subiendo al auto que su gente tenía preparado para trasladarlo a la base de operaciones.

-lo mismo digo jefe- entonces pudo ver que en el asiento del conductor se encontraba la misma chica de piel morena que invadía sus más oscuros recuerdos, a la que conoció simplemente como Tabita Galavan, le miraba con cinismo y satisfacción, al verla, primera sintió una venenosa combinación de rencor, confusión, temor y profundo odio casi irracional, pero apenas y fue capaz de formular algún tipo de agresión, cuando los dos hombres que se encontraban a su lado le sostuvieron por los hombros con gran fuerza y antes de que pudiese resistirse, el miedo comenzó a actuar sobre sus reacciones solo para permitirle echarle un último vistazo a su rostro y sentir como el colocaban un pañuelo en el rostro.

Entonces todo se oscureció

 **REVIEW?¡**

 **MAÑANA GRAN FINAL ¡ :,DDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
